Bleach MSN conversations
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: All Ichigo didwas suggest to the soitaicho that Seretei should get computers and now everyone was adding him on MSN. To think he can find out so many things in one msn conversation. Ichiruki,Hitsuhina, Anti HitsuKarin,SoiUra,RenSen,IkaNana. SEQUEL is here
1. Conversation 1

After a long day of school, Ichigo had wanted to hang out with Tatsuki but she was busy with practice. So he decided to open his computer up, he immediately logged on to msn chat and was surprised that he had 30 new people who wanted to add him. His crystal eyes widened once he saw that all of the people who had added him had the same computer system which was "Seretei". Seriously? I guess Yamamoto actually took my advice on the computers.

He added everyone and no sooner had he done so.

**ChappytheRabitIcequeen says:**

Hi there Ichigo

**KurosakiIchigo number 1:**

Rukia what's going on? Did Yamamoto actually took my advice on the computer thing?

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Yup it was a surprise when he told us that he bought us all computers from the living world, however no one really complained.

**KurosakiIchigo number 1:**

I guess so, wait a second who on earth is Master Of Ice?

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Ichigo you dummy can't you guess?

**KurosakiIchigo number 1: **

No I can't, who is it?

**Chappytherabiticequeen: **

*rolls eyes*, your hopeless. It's Hitsugaya taicho.

**KurosakiIchigo number 1: **

Ah I see. So Toushiro made one too huh?

**_MasterOf Ice logs on _**

_**Master of ice joins Conversation. **_

**Master Of Ice: **

That's Hitsugaya taicho to you Kurosaki and so what if I did make one?

**KurosakiIchigo number 1: **

Alright and it's just that I wouldn't expect you to make one since your so concerned with your work and all.

**Master Of Ice; **

Kurosaki you...

**Chappytherabiticequeen: **

My apologies Hitsugaya taicho

**Master of Ice: **

It's fine Kuchiki

_***SoccerRocks logs online* **_

_**Soccer rocks joins the conversation. **_

**Soccer Rocks:** Oi Ichi-nii!

**KurosakiIchigo number 1: **

Eh Karin? Aren't you too young to have a msn.

**Soccer Rocks: **

As if that's going to stop me.

**KurosakiIchigo number 1: **

I guess I would expect that from you

**Chappytherabiticequeen: **

Hello there Karin-San

**Soccer Rocks:**

Err, hello.

Do I know you?

**Chappytherabiticequeen: **

It's me Karin-San, it's your Rukia-nee.

**Soccer Rocks: **

Ah Rukia-nee. Wait a second seretei has computers now?

**KurosakiIchigo number 1: **

Unfortunatlly they do now.

**Soccer Rocks: **

Wait then Master Of ice is that...

**ChappytherabitIcequeen: **

It's one of our taicho's in the gotei 13, the youngest one and prodigy. Hitsugaya taicho.

**Soccer Rocks: **

TOUSHIRO! Oh my it's been ages

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Wait a second you know Toushiro?

**Soccer Rocks: **

Of course I do! Toushiro it's me don't you remember.

**Master Of ice:... **

**KurosakiIchigo number 1: **

Touhiro? Oi say something it's rude to ignore someones question.

**Chappytherabiticequeen: **

Uresai Ichigo!

**Soccer Rocks: **

Toushiro?

**Master Of ice:**

Hello everyone this is Hitsugaya taicho's friend, I apologise shi-Hitsugaya taicho has just been sent to rukongai for a mission.

**Soccer Rocks: **

I see. Can you tell him Karin says hello?

**Master Of Ice:**

I am afraid not.

**Soccer Rocks:**

And why can't you?

"Uh oh"Ichigo thought, Karin is going to get angry.

**Master of Ice:**

Not that I have anything against you, but Toushiro has asked me not to let a Kurosaki Karin to talk to him or something. I do not know how you know Toushiro, but it seems like he does not want to speak to you. Gomen.

**_*Master Of ice is offline*_**

**KurosakiIchigo number one:**

So, Rukia care to tell us who that was? Because as long as I can remember there has been no one in the entire of soul society who can call Toushiro by his first name without getting frozen or scolded at first.

**Soccer Rocks:**

Also it seemed to be a girl as well, and he doesn't seem to be fond of anyone yet he lets this person call him a friend and not pushing her of the chair and writing to us that it is a mistake.

**ChappytherabitIceQueen:**

As far as I can tell that was Hinamori.

**KurosakiIchigo number 1:**

Eh? Whos that.

**ChappytherabitIcequeen:**

Ichigo you idiot don't you remember anything? That time when Hitsugaya taicho was said to have betrayed the seretei but really it was Kusuka. During that time in Urharas shop we all talked about anyone who was close to him.

**KurosakiIchigo number 1:**

Thats right, wasn't the girls name Hinamori Momo or something?

Rukia sends a nod.

**Soccer Rocks:**

Her name means peach that's so Dum.

**ChappytherabitIcequeen:**

Anyhow, The-Shoot I have to leave now. But Ill explain the rest to you guys tomorrow.

_***Chappytherabbit Ice queen logs off***_

KurosakiIchigo number 1:

So that was interesting right Karin? I would of never known that Toushiro had a good friend who's female. He's always been so cold as well.

_***SoccerRocks logs off***_

Ichigo signed of as well thinking he did something wrong, he walks over and slumps down on his bed. So many questions now filled his mind, the most important one was "How did Karin and Toushiro meet?"

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Gomen about the short chapter, but this is just like a prologue so you could try and get in to the storyline. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Peach,Red Fire, Ice

Momo sighed, there had been a ton of stack of paperwork for her squad and many of her seated officers were beginning to feel sick. So she ended up doing the entire squad's paperwork. She streched out her long arms. I need a break, and switched on her orange computer.

She opened up the MSN chat, and saw who was online. Most people are busy but..

**PeachGirl:**

Hey Shiro-chan

**MasterOfIce:**

Oh hey there Momo, aren't you suppose to be busy? I heard there was a flu going around the 5th division.

**Peachgirl:**

There is, all 12 seated officers are all in the 4th division or resting in there barrecks.

**MasterofIce:**

Then why are you online?

**PeachGirl:**

Can't I take a break once in awhile?

**MasterOfIce:**

That's not it. I thought you might of gotten the illness as well.

**Peachgirl:**

I'm fine Shiro-chan, I'm all healthy.

**MasterOfIce:**

Alright but if I find out you've fainted. I'm flash stepping over there and carrying you to the 4th.

Momo blushed at the thought of carrying her bridal style. Just like a princess, it could of been just a joke. However she knew when Toushiro was serious.

**MasterOfice:**

Momo you still there?

**Peachgirl:**

Ah yeah.

**MasterOfice:**

Say Momo I was just wondering I...

**_*Queenoffire logs online*_**

_**Queenoffire joins conversation.**_

Momo stared at the screen dumb folded, there was someone other than her with a fire zanpakatou?

**Masterofice:**

Who the heck are you?

**QueenofFire:**

Don't be such a grouch, it's me Toushiro!

**MasterOfice:**

Great. Not.

Momo sighed a breath of relief, Toushiro didn't seem to like this girl. But even so, why should I care? I don't deserve him after all.

**Masterofice:**

Didn't you get the hint that I didn't want to talk to you Karin?

That name, that's right. Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister.

**Peachgirl:**

Now now. That isn't very nice.

**Queenoffire:**

She's right, Arigatou. But who on earth are you?

Momo smiled to herself then.

**Peachgirl:**

I'm Hinamori Momo, Shiro-chan's best friend/ childhood friend. It's nice to talk to you again Kurosaki Karin.

In the Kurosaki house, Karin had felt her whole body freeze. Those two words she never wanted to hear that Toushiro had. But it was true.

**Peachgirl:**

My rank is...

**Masterofice:**

She's taicho of squad 5.

Her big amethyst eyes widened taicho of squad 5?

**Peachgirl:**

Mou! Shiro-chan I can speak for myself

**Masterofice:**

Yeah yeah bed wetter.

**Peachgirl:**

Shiro-chan, that's mean I don't wet the bed anymore.

**Masterofice:**

Sure you don't bedwetter.

**Peachgirl; **

what do you mean by that?

**Masterofice: **

The bed is still wet from when you last slept over.

Karin couldn't believe this, ..slept over? Does that mean there.

**Peachgirl: **

Mou! Meanie, your lying.

**Masterofice: **

Nope. Come over once you've finished your work and you'll see.

**Peachgirl: **

I'm so not going too.

**Queenoffire: **

If I'm not interrupting anything, I was wondering Toushiro if you want to go to the carnival with me this weekend.

**Peachgirl: **

Carnival?...you should go Shiro-chan. I mean you never get any time off and your always doing paperwork.

**Masterofice: **

Alright i will go.

Karin's heart skipped a beat. She was going to see him again, after all these years.

**Queenoffire: **

That's great, I'll see you at 10:30am tomorrow. It's being held at that park.

**Masterofice: **

I'll go, but on one condition.

**Queenoffire: **

Eh? What's the condition?

**Masterofice:**

That my little bed wetter comes with us as well.

**Peachgirl: **

Annou, you don't really have to let me. Besides it would be best if it's just the two of you.

**Queenoffire: **

Hinamori your..

**MasterOfice: **

Momo, why?

**Peachgirl: **

Ano, it's just that Shu-kun already asked me to go somewhere tomorow. So I have plans gomen.

Shu-kun? I wonder..

**MasterOfIce: **

Your going with Shuuei again? What the heck Momo. Let me guess Kira and Abari are going to be there as well,

**Peachgirl: **

Uh yeah, it's our group outing. Please don't be mad Shiro-chan.

**MasterOfice: **

I'm not mad.

**Queenoffire: **

Alright then, it's 10:30. Make sure you come ok?

**Masterofice: **

Fine.

**Peachgirl: **

Perfect, now I can rest assured that you'll be happy on your first date tomorow.

**Master Of ice: **

I have to leave now

**Peachgirl: **

Let me guess, Ran is drunk again?

**Master Of ice: **

Unfortunately.

**Queenoffire: **

That's too bad. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

**Masterofice: **

Yeah I guess.

**Queenoffire: **

I love you Tosh! XXXXXXXX

_***Masterofice logs off* **_

**Queenoffire: **

By the way Momo-San. Have fun on your date with Hisagi-San.

**Peachgirl: **

Good luck and ah no it isn't a date.

**Queenoffire: **

Then what is it? I mean I heard from Rangiku you guys are close.

This was sort of true, Karin had been talking to Rangiku on msn( that's how she knew hisagi). Rangiku said that Shuuei was very close with a member of squad 5, which Karin assumed was Momo and it seems as though she is right.

**Peachgirl: **

I guess you could say that, but he's only my senpai. Also I think he's going out with Ran.

**Queenoffire: **

That's too bad. However there's still that Izru guy ne? Since I heard that Renji and Senna-chan are going out.

**Peachgirl: **

Izru is nice I guess...wait a second how do you know all of the gotei 13?

**Queenoffire: **

That's because most of them added me, since my old username was Kurosaki Karin and well it's because of my brother.

**Peachgirl: **

Ah that reminds me, are Rukia-San and Ichigo dating each other?

**Queenoffire: **

Well I think they are, but he doesn't exactly admit it.

**Peachgirl:**

Yup, love is one of those things that it takes people time to confess.

* * *

**Queenoffire: **

I guess. Like me and Toushiro, I'm sure thar Toushiro feels something about me yet he doesn't say it.

Momo froze then, no I caused him pain. I shouldn't be the one for him. I shouldn't.

**Peachgirl: **

What makes you that?

**Queenoffire: **

Well when we met years ago, he saved me from a hollow. Also he helped me win a soccer game.

Toushiro helping the human girl with the hollow problem is normal, however him helping with one of their human activities. Maybe he really does like her.

**Queenofire: **

Momo-San? You there.

**Peachgirl: **

Ah huh.

**Queenoffire: **

What happened? You were gone for a second.

**Peachgirl:**

Oh um, it's nothing to be worried about. I just spaced out for a second, well I guess you could say I was thinking about someone.

**Queenoffire:**

That person must be Hisagi-san? The person you were thinking about.

**Peachgirl:**

MOU Karin-chan! That isn't funny.

**Queenoffire:**

Hai hai, I have to go now. But say Hi to Hisagi-san for me.

**Peachgirl:**

KARIN-CHAN!

**_Queenoffire logs off._**

Momo sighs, and switches of her computer. She glances up at the clock, I still have a lot of work to do now.

* * *

In the squad 9 barrecks, Shuuei decided to take a break and went online the new computers. Lets see...msn chat, he logs on and immediately he was engaged in a conversation with his girlfriend Rangiku and his best friend Izru.

**ImJustImaAwesome:**

SHUUEI!

**Kira Izru:**

Good afternoon, Hisagi-senpai

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Hey Ran-chan, and Izru were best friends. So why do you still call me Hisagi?

**ImjustImaAwesome: **

Thats because Izru is a depressing person.

**Kira Izru:**

Thats not it Rangiku, Its just that your a taicho.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Humph but even so, so guys you coming with me and Momo tomorrow?

**ImJustImaawesome:**

Yup, how can I not go.

**HisgaiShuuei:**

Thats right.

**Kira Izru:**

Where are you guys going?

**ImjustImaawesome:**

Were going to the fair, its going to be great. No taicho yelling at me about paperwork.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

So you going to go?

**Kira Izru: **

Since Momo-chan is , I guess I am.

**Imjustawesome:**

Then its settled. Were going to meet Senna and Renji there around 8:00am so I would wake up at least around 6 even though I wouldn't want to. Though we need time to get ready.

**Kira Izru:**

Ok that's no problem for me.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Same, see you then.

* * *

**Bubbley Pinky:**

KEN-CHAN, CAN WE GO TO THE CARNIVAL WITH THE OTHERS TOMMOROW?

**Zaraki Kenpachi:**

Carnival?

**Bubbley Pinky:**

Yup its a event being held in the living world. Ichigo is going with Rukia.

**Zaraki Kenpachi.**

*smirks*, If Ichigos there im coming.

**Bubbley Pinky:**

I thought so!" and Ikkau is bringing his girlfriend glasses-chan. Pretty-boy is bringing healer-chan.

**Zaraki Kenpachi:**

Alright.

* * *

**KurosakiIchigo number 1:**

So would you go with me? To the carnival I mean.

**ChappytherabitIcequeen says:**

Sure that would be great Ichigo.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Really?

**ChappytherabitIcequeen:**

Yes.

**KurosakiIchigo number 1:**

Then its...a date?

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Yeah., Ill see you in the date... tomorrow then.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Yeah till then.

Ichigo smiled and went to sleep, tomorrows going to be one exciting day. Who knew msn could get him his dream date with Rukia?


	3. Carnival

**Authors note**: I hope you guys don't mind that there's no msn conversation for this chapter. Though don't you guys want to know what happens on there date?

* * *

Karin woke up the next morning ever so early, and got Yuzu to help her preparefor her for her first ever date with Toushiro.

"Geez, Karin hold still"Yuzu complained, as she fiddled with my hair.

"I can't help it Yu, I'm not use to this sort of stuff"Karin said. After awhileKarin got bored of fidgeting so she just sat still. This made it much easier for

Yuzu.

Sooner or later she finished curling my hair and thrust open her closet. Karinsat on the stool waiting patiently, all she could do was dream about Toushiro. His White spiky hair, turquoise coloured eyes. Imagine if he even... This Feeling I've never felt so strongly about someone there is only one thing bothering me and standing in my way. Momo and Toushiro, their relationship is far too close for my liking. I guess I'll have no choice but to make sure all he does is think about me. She glances over at her sister who was just picking out a dress.

"Hello? Ah yes it's me. Riko can you please do me a favour?.,.yeah she's tall with brown hair and chocolate brown yes. Yup she told me she's loved you fromthe very minute she laid eyes on you".

Karin could not help but give a soft chuckle. Would he actually fall for that?

"..you'll do it? Great, I'll tell you if she comes"Karin said, and switched ofher phone.

Yuzu comes back with a reasonably decent outfit. "Who was that?"

"Ah nothing. I just called Shido to cancel football practice"Karin lied. Karin didn't want to lie to her sister, but if Yuzu found out she would surely stop her and make sure the date would be cancelled. Karin couldn't let that happen.

Yuzu studied my face, for a second I thought she almost found out. But she was glad when Yuzu shrugged it off, and handed me the outfit.

Once she arrived there, the place was already packed with people. It took her awhile, but she ended up finding her date. Leaning against the lamp post, his hands fiddling with his soul pager. Karin could feel her face heat up at the

sight. Toushiro was wearing pale blue trousers, a White T shirt and midnightblue jacket. He looks so cute.

She skipped happily towards him. "Toushiro!"

* * *

Toushiro let's out a large sigh, as he sent in another text to Matsumoto. She'shere as well huh.

"Toushiro!"a happy voice called out, Toushiro looks up to see none other than

Kurosaki Karin. Great, why did I agree to do this again? Oh yeah.

_Flashback_

**_Masterofice:_**

_Yo Kurosaki !_

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_TOUSHIRO! I'm glad you came online._

**_MasterOfice:_**

_Why? What's the emergency for, Kuchiki Rukia rejected you?_

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_Ha ha very funny, I'm going to ask her out though._

**_Masterofice:_**

_Good luck then._

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_Thanks, though the real reason I'm talking to you is well... you know my sister_

_Karin?_

**_Masterofice:_**

_I have a bad feeling about this._

**_Ichigonumer 1:_**

_She wants to go on a date with you to the carnival._

**_Masterofice:_**

_How do you know this Kurosaki?_

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_I heard her and Yuzu talking about it! Anyhow I'm begging you if she asks you,_

_say yes._

**_MasterOfice:_**

_And why should I say yes? No offence Kurosaki, but your little sister is far too_

_Annoying._

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_That's not the only reason you don't want to date her right? I know my sister __can get annoying but she can also be a great person to hang around with._

**_MasterOfice:_**

_Well you know the taicho of squad 5? My childhood friend Hinamori Momo right?_

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_Touhiro are you going to_

**_MasterOfice:_**

_I love her ok? That's why I can't._

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_Alright. Though I still want you to do this._

**_Masterofice:_**

_Kurosaki.._

**_Ichigonumber 1:_**

_I'm not good at this stuff, but if Momo sees you with Karin she will get jealous_

_and come to you. Just watch._

**_Masterofice:_**

_Alright then._

_End of flashback_

In the end I said that, but where on earth is Momo? He said he would take care of it.

"Hello earth to Toushiro, you ready to go?"Karin said, snapping me out of my daze. Toushiro nodded and Karin grabbed his arm, Toushiro wanted to pull away though he knew he couldn't. Ichigo your so dead after this.

* * *

There was a awkward silence between the 11th division 3rd seat and 8th squad fujitaicho. Sure they had been dating for a month, but Ikkau had to patrol haruka town for that time. So she's only just seen him since then.

"So umm..."Nanao stammered. Ikkau stands up and throws his piece of bread in the trash can. Nanao was startled and thought he was mad.

"Did I do something wrong?"Nanao asked, no response. Ah dam it, who cares if I'min love with this guy. He's driving me crazy.

"WHAT THE HE'LL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHOLE MONTH! AND WHENWE DO YOUR ACTING LIKE SUCH A BIG JERK"Nanao shouted so loudly that many peopleturned to look at them.

"Nanao.."Ikkau began.

"You have no idea don't you?"Ikkau said.

"About what"Nanao said, angrily. Before she could say anymore, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled me in to a kiss.

Ikkau?... "You dummy"

"Yeah I am aren't I"Ikkau whispered. We stayed that way. After awhile we stayed that way, then we went to get ice cream's. Shortly after we got them we saw

Hitsugaya taicho with..

"Ikkau! That's hitsugaya taicho with a human girl!"Nanao exclaimed. Ikkau looks over at them as well.

"That's Ichigo's little sister Karin"Ikkau said.

"Eh? You know her"Nanao said.

"Kind of, we talk on msn"Ikkau said.

"I see! Anyhow as the vice president of the shinigami's women association I needto get all the details of any interesting news! Including everything that happens when taicho's take days off"Nanao announced.

"So basically were going to follow them?"Ikkau asked.

"That's right! This will be the latest scoop!"Nanao announced.

"Nana..: sigh, there getting away!"Ikkau said. Nanao saw them walking off.

"Noo let's follow them"Nanao said grabbing hold of Ikkau's hand and dragging him.

* * *

Toushiro stood there waiting for Karin to come out, he let's out a large sigh. That girl sure is exhausting. At times like this I really would use Hyourinmaruto talk too, however he decided to materialise and run of on his own. Dum

zanpakatou.

"Eh? Nani Shiro-chan your here as well"a familiar voice said. Toushiro turnedaround and saw Momo with Shuuei, Rangiku, Izru, Renji and Senna.

He wasn't concerned about the others, all he could do was focus on Momo. She waswearing her hair loose in both sides instead of her usual bun hair style. She wore a peachy coloured dress with White ruffles and the skirt part was White. She had a large orange flower on her hair, Toushiro couldn't help but stare. He saw that Izru was staring at Momo as well, so he walked over to him. "Don't youdare"he whispered, and went back to Momo.

"So you guys were going to come here after all"Toushiro said.

"We were suppose to go to another town, but Ran wanted to come here"Momo said.

Toushiro nodded, and gave his fujitaicho a glance and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Taichooooo, I hear from Hina here that you came with the Kurosaki girl!"Rangiku

said.

"Yeah.."Toushiro said.

"So how's the date?"Momo asked.

He pulled a face causing Momo to chuckle, she has such a beautiful smile.

"Now now Shiro-chan, that's not nice. You guys seem to have a lot of common witheach other"Momo said.

Yeah right. I hate her bed wetter..

Before Toushiro could tell her this however, Karin came out. She immediately glanced back from me to Momo to me then back to Momo.

"Tosh, who's this?..:"Karin said. Tosh? What the heck, who says she can give me a pet name.

"Ah! Karin-chan can't you recognise me?"Momo said, happily.

"Your Momo-San?"Karin said. Momo nodded and Toushiro smirked once he saw how shocked Karin is. You didn't expect your completion to be this much of a beauty huh? That's the expression I can read on your face right now.

"Since were all here, shall we all hang out together?"Rangiku suggested.

Thank you Rangiku, for once I can say that.

"But I t-"Karin was rudely cut of by me. "That's a great idea Rangiku".

"Alright! Let's go!"Rangiku said.

As the rest of the day went on, Toushiro ended up going in all the couple rides with Karin. Kira got his way and ended up being Momo's date, dam it! I wouldn't mind Hisagi but Kira... Sooner or later it was night, as the skies turned black.

"It's getting late, should we all head back?"Renji suggested.

"Yeah, I still have work to do"Izru said.

"Lighten up Izru, Gin will take care of all the work and you know that"Rangiku

said.

"What do you think Tosh?"Karin said.

"I don't mind, since I did request the entire day off till morning "Toushiro

said.

"Then it's settled, one last ride"Rangiku said.

"You're far too excited "Shuuei said.

Toushiro felt Momo gaze at him, however when he turned to look at her she

pretends to be talking to Senna. Why is she avoiding me?

"I know let's all go on the ferries wheel. It's said to be the most romantic ride"Senna said. We all agreed, and sooner or later we approached the big wheel.

"Alright before we go in! I have something to say about this ride. It's known to be the most romantic, because any couple who kiss in this ride at the stroke of midnight will be bonded together forever"Senna said.

"Hmmm does it work?"Shuuei asked.

"Yup!"Senna said.

"If that's the case..let's go"Rangiku said. Toushiro followed them and sooner or later they got to the front of the ride. Karin was the first one to get inside the little cabin thing( gomen I don't know how to describe it), she told

Toushiro to get inside.

However just as I stepped forward, Shuuei stopped me a smirk on his face.

"Hisagi?"

"Watch"Shuuei said.

Toushiro did so and saw Rangiku push Kira into the ride with Karin, he could hear her furious yells. However he realised then what they were trying to do, he grabbed hold of Momo's hand.

"Eh...Shiro-chan"Momo said, slightly confused.

"Come with me bed-wetter"Toushiro said. Both of them went inside the ride and sat opposite each other.

* * *

Karin couldn't help but stand up and glance over at Momo and Toushiro's cab. Dam, what the heck? He was about to come to me, in this it's cramped as well. We would of been able to sit close next to each other. But now I'm stuck with this gloomy guy.

* * *

Izru was also disappointed with not getting in this ride with Momo. He so badly wanted to be with her today that he had forgotten the most important reason he was here. Which was to let Momo have fun, but she didn't. I lost sight of that goal instantly. Now there's only one thing I can do to help her, he flipped open his soul pager.

"Moshi moshi? Ah hello there Nemu-San, could you please do me a favour?"Izru asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Ah thanks"Izru said, switching of his phone. Now all we have to do is wait,

Momo-chan be happy.

* * *

Nemu who had just received that call from Kira fujitaicho of squad 3 began to processed the request right away.

"Ready Nemu-San?"Uryu said. Nemu gave a small nod and together they processed the request.

* * *

In a few seconds the lights were all gone. Leaving the entire room dark, Izrusmirked. "It's time".

"Karin-San, would you please sit down till the lights are working? Everyone is required to do so"Izru said. He didn't think she would give in, but even she

must of realised the situation that were in. She sat down next to me and glanced up at the dark sky. He saw tears falling from her eyes, and put his arms around her.

"I know how you feel, but it's best sometimes to let them ago"Izru told her.

* * *

Ichigo despite the fact that all the lights had turned off, had seen this little scene between Karin and Izru. He had tried breaking down the door but the electricity seems to have broken down as well.

"Dam it!"Ichigo said.

Rukia frowned and wacks my head. "Ichigo stop ruining our first date! Geez and I

thought you were serious, but it seems like you only came here to keep a eye on Karin.

Ichigo stops looking at Karin and Izru, and turns his attention on his date. He noticed how upset she was. Rukia.. He let's out a large sigh and sits down next to her an pulled her closer to him.

"Ai shiteru Rukia"Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you big dummy"Rukia said.

Rangiku smiled. She could see Rukia and Ichigos shadows closer to each other, the same went for the others. Apart from Momo and taicho.

"Don't worry those two will soon"Shuuei said. Rangiku nodded and sat down next to them.

"Good luck you two"Rangiku said.

* * *

Renji watched the sleeping girl in his arms, Senna... A smile crept on his face as he bent down and kissed her. Before I would use to date a bunch of other girls, but I've never really felt this way about someone before. I really am lucky, I guess there use to be Rukia. However I had always known she would go to Ichigo.

"Ren-kun?"Senna said, sleepily.

"Hey Sen, you don't have to wake up now. The lights are still broken"Renji said.

"No I have to stay awake so at 12 we can be .."she yawned sleepily.

"It's ok"Renji said.

"Gomen I'm just so tired... Renji..."Senna whispered before falling fast asleep again. He gave her another peck on the cheek, it's fine now Senna. Your all Ineed.

* * *

Nanao could not help but squeeze Ikkau's hand tighter, she hadn't told anyone about her fear of the darkness. Everyone had thought she was a cool calm person who wasn't afraid of anything, but this was one of her fears.

* * *

Ikkau watched his girlfriend and saw that she was shivering, her face had gone pale as if she's seen a ghost or something. She's shaking... Is she...

"Nanao...are you afraid of.,the dark?"Ikkau said.

Nanao gave him a small nod. "Gomen I'm just..."

Ikkau pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his jacket around her.

"You don't need to explain"Ikkau said.

"Ikkau.."Nanao said.

"I'm right here, you don't need to be afraid"Ikkau said.

"Arigatou"Nanao said.

* * *

There was a awkward silent between them, Momo had not said a word since they went inside an Toushiro was beginning to get impatient. What on earth is wrong with her? Did I do something wrong. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your problem Momo"Toushiro said.

"Eh? Problem their is nothing wrong with me Hitsugaya taicho"Momo said.

Hitsugaya taicho, just then it felt like his heart had been stabbed. Why is she acting this way?

"Anyhow hitsugaya taicho, maybe you should shunpo over there to Karin's cabin and get Kira-kun over here instead"Momo said.

"Why..."Toushiro said.

"Eh? So you can go back to your date of course. I have no idea why Ran did what she did but you should be with Karin. Look you still have 5 more minutes till midnight, you can still make it to her"Momo said.

"Why do you keep doing this?"Toushiro said, raising his voice.

"..because you and Karin-chan are perfect for each other"Momo said.

"I hate her"Toushiro said.

"Hitsugya taicho, that's mean!"Momo said.

He didn't say anything. Which caused Momo to frown. Why is he acting this way? He went on all the rides with Karin earlier.

"Why do you hate Karin-San so much? She loves you, can't you give her a chance?"Momo said.

"I have, and I hate her"Toushiro said, his voice still sharp.

"That's just cruel then, how come you hate her so much"Momo said rather annoyed.

"BECAUSE I..."he began.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T IMAGINE BEING WITH ANOTHER GIRL! BED WETTER MOMO AI SHITERU!"Toushiro shouted.

Momo literally froze then, she was too shocked. However she was really happy inside, the clock stroke twelve and before I knew what was happening. Toushiro's lips were on mine. In that second explosions were heard in the sky and Momo saw the beautiful pale blue and peach coloured fire works...

Once they pulled away from each other. "Ai shiteru Shiro-chan".

"I'm glad to hear it, bedwetter"Toushiro said.

Sooner or later the lights and electricity were switched and the ride ended.

Toushiro got out first and held his hand out to her and Momo grabbed hold on to it and jumped out. She saw that everyone was already there waiting for them. Rangiku and Shuuei holding hands, Renji was carrying Senna on his back. Izru and Karin too were holding hands much to everyones shock. She also saw two extra couples Ichigo and Ruka, Ikkau and Nanao.

"Mina.."Momo said.

"Let's all celebrate at Ichigos house!"Rangiku shouted.

"Sounds good"Ikkau said.

"Hey don't I get any say in this"Ichigo said.

"Sssh you guys Senna is asleep"Renji said.

"No because I said it was ok"Karin said.

"You did what?"Ichigo said.

"Now now Ichigo-San"Izru said.

"Kira, I still haven't forgiven you for trying to kiss Momo early"Toushiro said, simply.

"You tried to kiss Momo?"Karin said.

"Well that was.."Izru said.

"Plus you touched my sister"Ichigo said.

In that second Toushiro and Ichigo were chassing Izru. Shuuei and Rangiku cheered, Momo saw Nanao take out her camera and take a photo of the scene. She also got out her notebook.

"Nanao-San, what are you doing?"Momo asked.

"Making notes for tomorrows headline and Kira's funeral"Nanao said.

"...that's taking it a bit to far Nanao-San...that's right.."Momo said, turning to face Ikkau.

"Whatever happened to your taicho and fujitaicho Madrame-San?"Momo said.

He scratches his bald head. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Isane and Yumichika around either".

All of them turned away from the fair and towards the street to the Kurosaki house.

"Perhaps they got lost?"Momo said.

"Probably"Ikkau said.

* * *

In the middle of know where.

"It's this way.."Yachiru said. Zaraki followed her direction and they ended upcrashing towards another wall.

Another hollow appears and he slices it down.

"Dam hell, how come there's so many hollows here? There didn't use to be thismuch"Zaraki said. Unless... Black skies, sandy Deseret.

"Were in Huceo Mundo"Zaraki announced.

"Oh you only just figured that out?"Yumichika snapped. More hollows appearbehind us and we began running.

As they ran the 4th squad fujitaicho was mumbling to herself. "What on earth didI get myself in to".

* * *

**Authors note:** ok hope you guys enjoyed the special chapter and thanks so muchfor the reviews I really appreciate it. If you have time please review my otherstory "Dos espada", the paring there is Ulquihime.


	4. Nicknames, Songs,

2 weeks after the carnival. It was another normal day in the soul society. Those others of rukongai still trying to get inside the seretei. All the squads Minding there own business as someone started to report in to there taicho's. However for once the 10th squad hadn't gotten much work, meaning no paperwork for the cold taicho to work on.

Toushiro sighed, as he put his cup of tea down. There's not much work today, he glances over at the blue computer. I haven't been online msn chat lately. Actually last time I logged on was that day before the carnival. Yamamoto soitaicho was furious when most of us came back to Seretei drunk. He also said that we shouldn't of stayed over at Kurosakis and came back straight away. That's why he punished us with double amounts of paperwork. Once his computer loaded he logged on to msn chat an instantly a message came up.

**PeachGirl:**

Konichwaa Shiro-chan!

**Masterofice:**

Hey there Momo.

**PeachGirl:**

Mou Shiro-chan, change your name thing to Shiro-chan.

**MasterOfice:**

...Momo darling I love you, you know that. But that's going a bit too far.

Toushiro typed his words carefully on to the blue computer( ask me how it Changed blue, in a review). He knew Momo was still a little emotional, despite the fact that she's a taicho now. Even if she's a strong and most respected taicho now, he's glad that she still acts the same way and hasn't changed at all.

**Peachgirl:**

Pretty please Shiro-chan...

**MasterOfice:**

On one condition.

**Peachgirl:**

What's that?

A large smirk appears on his face as he thought of a condition and typed it.

**Masterofice:**

You have to write bed wetter Momo as your username.

**Peachgirl:**

Your joking right Shiro-chan?

**MasterOfIce:**

No

**Peachgirl:**

I'm not going to.

**Masterofice:**

Hmmm why not?

**Peachgirl:**

Because it's embarrassing.

**MasterOfice:**

So is Shiro-chan and yet you want me to set that as my username.

**Peachgirl:**

Shiro-chan isn't embarrassing.

**MasterOfice:**

It isn't?

**Peachgirl:**

Nope it isn't.

**MasterOfice:**

Then if it isn't embarrassing what is it?

**Peachgirl:**

Uh...

**Masterofice:**

You don't know do you?

**Peachgirl:**

...

**MasterOfice:**

I knew it.

**Peachgirl:**

MOU! Shiro-chan I do know.

**Masterofice:**

Alright then tell me.

**Peachgirl:**

No I'm not going to.

**Masterofice:**

Please?...

**Peachgirl:**

Nope.

**Masterofice:**

I won't bug you.

**Peachgirl:**

Good.

**Masterofice:**

Besides I have other ways to convince you.

**Peachgirl:**

Other ways ?

**Masterofice:**

Yup.

**Peachgirl:**

Which are?

**MasterOfice:**

I have pictures of you and Kira kissing in the carnival and I'll give them to Rangiku and Hisagi too print in the newspaper.

**Peachgirl:**

Mou! Shiro-chan don't do that.

**Masterofice:**

Then you admit that you two kissed.

**Peachgirl:**

That's not it.

**MasterOfice:**

Then what is it bed wetter?

**Peachgirl:**

You see we were just talking when Izru suddenley wrapped his arms around me. I thought it was because it was getting cold or he saw some bad guys and wanted to protect me.

**Masterofice:**

Kira protect you...that's hard to believe.

**Peachgirl:**

Anyhow yeah we were just walking for awhile, this was when we all separated . Then all of a sudden he asked for us to sit down and eat ice cream. So I agreed since I wanted ice cream as well. He came back with two ice cream cones and gave me one. Mine was a beautiful rich peach flavoured ice cream with chocolate sprinkles.

Did you know that the human world had a blue ice cream ? I had no idea but once I saw someone have it I asked for a peach and blue flavoured ice cream.

**Masterofice:**

Momo, how does this have anything to do with Kira and you kissing?.

**Peachgirl:**

Patience Shiro-chan I'm getting there.

**MasterOfice:**

Alright alright.

**Peachgirl:**

When I tried to take a lick out of my blue flavoured part of the ice cream, well the ice cream lady didn't put it on right. So part of it went on my face. Luckily Izru had a napkin and brought it out. He cleaned my mouth and I said arigatou. Afterwards there was still a little more left but Izru had thrown the napkin away. So he.. Err..

**Masterofice:**

What did he do?

**Peachgirl:**

He leaned in closer to me and licked it off my face.

**Masterofice:**

That bastard.

**Peachgirl:**

Then all of a sudden he kisses me.

**MasterOfice:**

Hmm is he a better kisser than me?

**Peachgirl:**

Nope in fact his was all slimy and gooey, Shiro-chan kisses like a prince.

**Masterofice:**

Thanks.

**Peachgirl:**

No problem.

**Masterofice:**

Im still hacking in to your account and changing it.

**Peachgirl:**

Shiro-chan!...

**Masterofice:**

There done.

**Bedwetter Momo:**

Mou what did you do? I can't change mine now.

**Masterofice:**

I changed the controls so that only I can control it.

**Bedwetter Momo:**

Your mean..

_*Imjustimmaawesome logs online*_

_I'm just immature awesome joins the conversation._

**MasterOfice:**

Rangiku shouldn't you be doing some work?

**I'm just imma awesome:**

I could say the say the same thing about you taicho.

**MasterOfIce:**

Sigh.

**Im just imma awesome:**

Hina, why does your name Thingy say bed wetter Momo?

**Bed wetter Momo:**

I don't want to talk about it.

**Masterofice:**

I did it.

**I'm just imma awesome:**

Taicho that's not nice! Hina can't you just change it.

**Bed wetter Momo:**

He changed the controls:

**Im just imma awesome:**

Taicho why did you do that?

**MasterOfice:**

Because she was going to change mine in to Shiro-chan.

There was silence for a moment and Toushiro realised how stupid that just sounded. What was he a 5 year old? He really shouldn't if cared.

**I'm just imma awesome:**

Is that it?

**Masterofice:**

Yes..

**I'm just imma awesome:**

Taicho I hope you don't mind me saying so

**MasterOfice:**

What is it?

**I'm just imma awesome:**

That was lame even for you.

**MasterOfice:**

...where's Momo?

**Bed wetter Momo:**

When we faced each other, we did nothing but fighting

Yet those were good memories, too

You taught me that, so I'm not scared anymore

No matter how fettered I am, I can seize happiness, so-

Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if it's tough

I'll definitely take along the dream I had with you

I'm glad to have been with you, not anyone else

But on the morning when I wake up, you're not there

I felt like we'd be able to play forever

I know I only felt so

I no longer regret that I was born

It's like after a festival; it's lonely, but let's get going shortly

I'll go everywhere, that's what I learned here

I'll show you I'll fulfill the dream known as happiness

Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far apart we are

I'll live in a brand-new morning

Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if I want to die

I can hear your voice, saying, "You mustn't die"

Even if it's tough, even if I cry in loneliness

Deep in my heart, I feel warmth

Cycling and flowing, the times change

I can't recall what happened anymore

But if I try closing my eyes, there's someone's laughter

Somehow that's the greatest treasure now.

**I'm just imma awesome:**

Was that a song ?

**Bed wetter Momo:**

Yup.

**MasterOfice:**

Interesting lyrics. I've never heard them before, who wrote it?

**Bed wetter Momo:**

Me.

Both squad ten high rank officers stared dum folded at the lyrics again. Both thinking the same things. Momo can write songs?

**I'm just imma awesome:**

It's well written Hina, you should sing it for us sometime.

**Bed wetter Momo:**

Sure.

**MasterOfice:**

Wait a second that's it.

**I'm just imma awesome:**

Eh?...what you on about.

**Bed wetter Momo:**

Shiro-chan?

Toushiro got out his laptop and logged on to Momo's user again and went on settings and changed the name. He smiled she will love this.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Oh my gosh thanks so much!

**Prince Shiro:**

I knew you would like it bed wetter.

**Princess Mo mo:**

You even changed yours to match mine and added Shiro. Thanks!

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm just imma awesome:

That's so cute.

* * *

Nicknames who knew they made a person happy so much?


	5. Mrs Hisagi

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Yahoooo Taicho!

**Prince Shiro:**

Ran, your username...

**Mrs Hisagi:**

YUP! Me and Shuuei is going to get married soon.

**Ise Nanao:**

Awww that's cute, do you want me to plan the wedding for you?

**Mrs Hisagi:**

That would be a great help.

**Prince Shiro:**

You shouldn't bother Ise. Let her plan her own wedding.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

That's so mean taicho.

**Prince Shiro:**

How can it be mean?, you've got such a high rank in the gotei 13 and yet you can't even do paperwork. When it comes to your wedding however you should be able to plan it.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

But...

**Ise Nanao:**

I have to agree with Hitsugaya taicho on this one.

**Prince Shiro:**

*high five* to Ise

**Ise Nanao:**

*High five* back

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Nana you traitor!

_*smiley face logs online*_

_*smiley face joins conversation*._

**Smiley Face:**

Y'all people.

**Ise Nanao:**

Ohyaoo Ichimaru taicho.

**Smiley Face:**

Ah no don't be formal. Just call me Maru!

**Ise Nanao:**

Uh I'll try and remember that.

**Smiley Face:**

So what were ya guys talking about.

**Prince Shiro:**

Um well...

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Were talking about my wedding.

**Smiley Face:**

Wedding to whom?

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Gin, look at my username.

**Smiley face:**

Ran-chan is getting married to Hisagi Shuuei of squad 9?...

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Yup.

**Smiley face:**

I see.

**Ise Nanao:**

Even if your being lazy Ran, I'll help you plan the wedding.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Yay your the best!

Rangiku, you don't know...

**Ise Nanao:**

Calm down. I only said I'll help, it doesn't mean I'll end up doing all the work.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

I know. Say Gin can you help me with the invites? Cause Shu-kun is already booking the reception.

...silence. Toushiro knew why.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'll do it.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Ah thanks taichoo. I can't wait now, in a week time I will become Mrs Hisagi.

It's going to sound so weird now.

**Ise Nanao:**

Well it's natural to be excited since you like Hisagi.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

I don't like Shu-kun.

**Ise Nanao:**

Eh you don't?

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Nope I love him! I love him so much, he changed my world and showed me thelight.

Rangiku, what is he doing?... He should say something now to her.

_*smiley face logs off*_

You, Toushiro sighs and glances over at the window. He caught a glimpse of Ichimaru in the court yard.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Eh Gin went offline.

**Ise Nanao:**

Perhaps he has business.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

I guess so.

Yet why would he avoid my questions about the wedding?

**Prince Shiro:**

See you Ise, Rangiku I have to take my leave now.

**Ise Nanao:**

Verry well.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Where are you going taicho?

It was at least 5 minutes before he answered me.

**Prince Shiro:**

To comfort a friend.

Before she could even ask what he meant, he was gone.

**Ise Nanao:**

Rangiku.

Taicho...he's..

Her computer kept beeping and she saw that Nanao was still messaging her. She quickly wrote a message.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

Gomen I spaced out for a second.

**Ise Nanao:**

It's fine. I have to leave now.

**Mrs Hisagi:**

_Ok._

_*Ise Nanao logs off*_

_*Ise Nanao leaves conversation*_

Rangiku sighs and decides to switch of her computer and walk outside. Usually at this time of day Shuuei would be taking a walk with her. However he was too busy dealing with the final preparations to the wedding and becoming the 9th squad

taicho.

She sighs, and wraps her pink scarf around her neck. Even though it is summer it's been snowing a lot in seretei lately.

She made her way back to the tenth squad barrecks, Rangiku had been using the computer at the bar. Just as she was approaching the place, she heard two familiar in deep conversation. Rangiku's eyes widens once she saw who it was.

"Taicho and Gin? What could they be talking about"Rangiku said.

Perhaps it's taicho business that I shouldn't mind. However Rangiku stayed for some reason knowing it is important. There's something wrong with you Gin, I know.

Maybe if I listen to yours and taicho's conversation I'll know why.

"Gin.."Toushiro said, approaching the man. Toushiro heard him sobbing. He placed a hand on Gins shoulder "Are you-".

Gin spins around and Toushiro was surprised to see crystal tears fall from his ruby colour eyes. This is the first time I've seen him cry.

"Gomen..I've lost now"Gin said.

Toushiro was so angry then, he came here to help Gin and now the man he was trying to help. Is giving up. How pathetic.

"Snap out of it! You haven't lost yet!"Toushiro shouted.

"How can you say that?"Gin answered in the same angry tone as me.

"Because you haven't even told her you love her yet. It's so simple Gin, just say it "I love..wait you do love her right?"Toushiro shouted.

Gin nodded.

"Then why don't you tell her"Toushiro said.

"Because she's better off with Hisagi"Gin said. This did it, Toushiro snapped and landed a punch on Gin's jaw. Causing him to crash in a few training equipment.

His head was bleeding and a trail of blood in his arms as well. Toushiro did not care and ran to grab him by the collar.

"Toushiro..."Gin said.

"Answer my question. Answer it ok?"Toushiro said.

"Alright"Gin said.

"Do you love her?"Toushiro questioned. Gin nodded.

"Then if you really love her you won't ever give up on her"Toushiro said.

"Your right as always aren't you Chibi-taicho"Gin said.


	6. The Cheese Craze

It was just another random day in the seretei. It wasn't just a normal day, it was one of those days where everyone decided to be lazy and stop doing work.

**Abari "Cheese"Renji:**

Yo peeps.

**Prince Shiro:**

Abari your username...

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

**Prince Shiro:**

Let me guess Kurosaki was the one who changed it?

**Abari "Cheese" Renji:**

Ugh yeah.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Why don't you just change it then?

**Abari "Cheese"Renji:**

Because I don't know how too...

**Prince Shiro:**

Nice one Kurosaki

**Abari "Cheese"Renji:**

You too Hitsugaya taicho?

**Prince Shiro:**

Im afraid so. He gave me 2500 yen to side with him in your pointless arguments. So I had no choice in the matter.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

I had no idea that you would be the sort of person who is desperate for money.

Hitsugaya taicho.

**Prince Shiro:**

Uresai. It's because Rangiku spent all the money on sake and we need more funds for the division.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Anyhow back to the main topic. What is cheese?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Eh? You don't know.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm a little surprised you don't know.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

I've never gone to the human world. Apart from the carnival and that's about it.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Makes sense.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

So it's..

**Abari "Cheese"Renji:**

If I'm not mistaken cheese is one of the human foods . It is usual square and yellow.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Yup once me and Ikkau saw them in several packaging.

...

**Prince Shiro:**

What's the point in this again?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Maybe were trying to start a cheese craze?


	7. Zaraki

Zaraki set his new username and underneath message on msn. A large grin appears on my face, this is bound to work. Ichigo won't resist. Not if other weak humans get in the way. He waited, tapping his feet as he stared at his computer screen.

Sooner or later.

**Yuno Shi**

I'll challenge you.

**Fight till death:**

Excellent meet me in the deep forest.

**Yuno Shi:**

Wait a second your name, are you Zaraki kenpachi by any chance?

**Fight till death:**

Yes I am, what about it.

**Yuno Shi:**

-you killed my brother the former 11th division taicho.

**Fight till death:**

So your a shinigami huh.

**Yuno Shi:**

Yes I am. So therefore I will speak to no murder of my brother.

**Fight till death:**

Ah come on, you know that it was his fault. He shouldn't of let his guard down.

**Yuno Shi:**

How dare you! My brother was a great shinigami that surpassed many taicho's and was well known.

**Fight till death:**

Then how come he died?

**Yuno Shi:**

...'

**Fight till death:**

See I knew it.

**Yuno Shi:**

I hate you.

**Fight till death:**

Wow man. Guys don't tell each other they hate each other using words. Instead they battle till the death.

**Yuno Shi:**

I wouldn't know anything about that.

**Fight till death:**

Anyhow instead of the forest meet me in the 11th squad barrecks at noon.

**Yuno Shi:**

I will not.

**Fight till death:**

Come on you know you want to.

**Yuno Shi:**

No

**Fight till death:**

Please?

**Yuno Shi:**

No

**Fight till death:**

Please?

**Yuno Shi:**

No

**Fight till death:**

Please?

**Yuno Shi:**

No

**Fight till death:**

Please?

**Yuno Shi:**

No

**Fight till death:**

Please?

**Yuno Shi:**

For the last time no. I am going now.

**Fight till death:**

No your not

**Yuno Shi:**

Yes I am

**Fight till death:**

No your not

**Yuno Shi:**

Yes I am

**Fight till death:**

No your not

**Yuno Shi:**

Yes I am

**Fight till death:**

No your not

**Yuno Shi:**

Yes I am

**Fight till death:**

No your not

**Yuno Shi:**

Yes I am

**Fight till death:**

No your not

**Yuno Shi:**

Yes I am. God dam it I have to leave. Oh by the way I'm a girl:

Before zaraki even had a chance to react she was gone.

_*yuno shi logs offline*_

Wow, maybe looking for others to fight was a good idea after all


	8. Workaholic

**Bubbly Pinky:**

Who thinks that Glasses-chi is a workaholic?

**Ise Nanao:**

Yachiru, I am not a workaholic.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

I hate to agree with the pinky girl here but Nana you kinda do.

**Bubbly pinky:**

See even Baldy-tan agrees with me.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Yachiru! I am not bald.

**Ise Nanao:**

Your both only saying that because you can't be bothered to do paperwork.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Yeah yeah, what made her stark this anyway?

**Ise Nanao:**

Well it you know the shinigami's women association right?

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Yeah the club that Yachirus the president.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

^_^! I rule em all!

**Ise Nanao:**

We decided to bring any paperwork we hadn't done in the meetings and help eachother. Just cause Rangiku ended up giving me her stack. It looked like I had alot of work to do when really I didn't. That's when Yachiru ran around the room

with a microphone shouting "work aholic".

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Sounds just like Yachiru.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

Humph. She is, in the month you were gone. All she would do is work, the onlytime she went on a outing was in that carnival thing.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Is that so? Come to think of it, you didn't drink in the party either.

**Ise Nanao:**

That's because I had a important mission in the morning.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Sure you did.

**Ise Nanao:**

I DID ok.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No you didn't.

**Ise Nanao:**

Yes I did.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No, you didn't.

**Ise Nanao:**

Yes I did.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No, you didn't.

**Ise Nanao:**

Yes I did.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No, you didn't.

**Ise Nanao:**

Yes I did.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No, you didn't.

**Ise Nanao:**

Yes I did.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No, you didn't.

**Ise Nanao:**

Yes I did.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No, you didn't.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

Go go baldy-tan!

**Ise Nanao:**

Yachiru this isn't a game.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Yeah, and Nana.

**Ise Nanao:**

What is it?

**Madrame Ikkau:**

No you didn't.

**Ise Nanao:**

For the last time yes I did.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Hmmm..

**Ise Nanao:**

Your so annoying.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Hmm maybe.

**Ise Nanao:**

Sometimes I don't know why I bother.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

That's easy.

**Ise Nanao:**

Really? Then I'd like to hear what you say.

**Madrame Ikkau;**

It's because my little work a holic Nanao loves me.

**Ise Nanao:**

Baka...

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Anyhow I don't think your the most work a holic. There are loads of others whoare far worst.

**Ise Nanao:**

Oh I'm interested to hear this right Kaichou?

**_(kaichou= president)_**

**Bubbly Pinky:**

TELL us baldy-tan

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Well kira for starters.

**_*Hisagi Shuuei logs online*_**

**_*hisagi shuuei joins conversation*_**

**_*Abari Renji logs online*_**

**_*abari renni joins conversation*_**

**_*Iba tetzuameo logs online*_**

**_*Iba Tetzuameo joins conversation*_**

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Alright the more the merrier.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Hello there Ikkau. What's the topic today huh?

**Abari Renji:**

I'm guessing it has something to do with you Ise? Since that's what it says in Yachirus message.

**Ise Nanao:**

No it isn't me. It was but we've decided to change it to Kira.

**Iba Tetzuameo:**

Most workaholic huh?

**Ise Nanao:**

Yeah.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

So anyone got any other suggestions than depressing emo?

**Abari Renji:**

How about Hitsugaya taicho? I mean he's always in his barrecks never taking abreak. Also doing other squads paperwork.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Renji, I really hate to say this now but...

**Abari Renji:**

Eh?...

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Errr, Hitsugaya taicho and Momo-chan are with me right now and Hitsugaya taichojust saw what you wrote. So I would run.

**Abari Renji;**

Relax he's all over at the 9th then, it'll take him 15 minutes to get here...

Oh shit He's here!

**Madrame Ikkau:**

I can here you guys all the way from the eleventh: seems like you won't be able to last Renji:

**Ise Nanao:**

Goodness gracious that's why we never mentioned Hitsugaya taicho.

**Iba Tetzuameo:**

Renji is being awfully silence. Do you think he's dead now?

**Hisagi Shuuei;**

Probably.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

How's peachy-chan handling it? She's angry right.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

No actually she's sitting down and having a cup of tea. Saying that Renji shouldn't say things about her boy friend.

**Bubbly pinky:**

Love..!

**Iba Tetzuameo:**

Ugh enough of that word, that's all Nao ever mentions.

**Ise Nanao:**

Eh who's that?

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

If I recall she's the 3rd seat of Iba's squad here.

**Bubbly pinky:**

You mean Orange-chii right?

**Ise Nanao:**

Eh, you know her as well Kaichou?

**Bubbly Pinky:**

Yup me, her, 69 guy and pineapple head went on a mission to the world of the living last week.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

You do know I have a name.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

I know I just enjoy annoying you ^_^

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

**Madrame Ikkau:**

She tried to spar with me.

**Ise Nanao:**

What happened?

**Madrame Ikkau:**

I won but she does have enormous strength.

**Iba Tetzuameo:**

Come to think of it, nao is a work a holic as well.

**Ise Nanao:**

What makes you say that?

**Iba Tetzumaeo:**

Well ever since she transferred the 7th squad has had no paperwork.

**Ise Nanao:**

Maybe the head soitaicho hasn't had anything to give you.

**Iba Tetzuameo:**

No. We should of had the same amount of paperwork as squad 10. But the next morning we woke up there's nothing there.

**Ise Nanao:**

So what are you implying? That they were misplaced?

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Stolen? Or someone shredded them dreading the work.

**Ise Nanao:**

Only you would do that.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

)_(

**Iba Tetzuameo:**

What I'm trying to say is, since first day she became the 3rd squads 7th seat.

She's been requesting to stay behind till 2am. My guess is that she sneaks in to the top 13 seated officers offices and does all the work by morning.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Dude I don't think that's possible.

**Ise Nanao:**

Me neither.

**Bubbly pinky:**

Next person hmmm...

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

She's going to kill me for saying this, but Momo as well don't you think?

**Iba Tetzuameo:**

Agree.

**Madrame ikkau:**

Agree on that one. She's hardly at the parties even Nana goes more.

**Ise Nanao:**

Only to keep my Baka taicho and you Baka boy friend undercontroll. But I admit that I do enjoy the parties, so about Momo I agree on that one.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

All right this is the list so far!

Ranking workaholic:

1)Yamaoto soitaicho

2)Sasakibe Chojiro

3)Kira Izru

4)Hitsugaya Toushiro

5)Lithenius Naomi

6)Hinamori Momo

Madrame Ikkau:

Hard to believe you wrote a proper list without using nicknames.

**Ise Nanao:**

Even yachiru can be smart at times otherwise the women's association would have

fallen.

**Bubbly Pinky:**

**Here lies abari Renji:**

...

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Hitsugaya taicho? Get back here Momo is killing me for adding her on the list even though it was Yachirus idea.

**Here lies Abari Renji:**

You deserve it then.

**Ise Nanao:**

Hitsugaya taicho may I ask what you did with Abari?

**Here lies Abari Renji:**

Can't you tell from the username? I killed him.

**Iba Tetzumaeo:**

O_O

**Ise Nanao:**

O_O

**Madrame Ikkau:**

O_O

**Bubbly Pinky:**

You murdered Pineapple?

**Here lies Abari Renji:**

That's right.

_***Bubbly pinky logs offline***_

_***Ise Nanao logs offline***_

_***Madrame Ikkau logs offline***_

_***Hisagi Shuuei logs offline***_

_***Iba tetzuameo logs offline***_

**Here lies Abarl Renji:**

Was it something I said?...


	9. Byakuya

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

Rukia, what is this I hear about Renji being murdered by one of the taicho's?

**ChappytherabitIcequeen:**

Ah, about that.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

Care to explain?

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Well a few days ago. Yachiru, Ikkau, Nanao, Shuuei, Iba and Renji started to make up a list of workaholics in the seretei. At first it was only Nanao, till Renji mentioned Hitsugaya taicho, and well you know how Hitsugaya taicho gets.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

How did Hitsugaya know?

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Well he was visiting Hisagi with Momo at the time. So yeah he saw it and flash stepped to your barrecks. I'm surprised you didn't realise. I heard they made quite the ruckus.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

I was not in the office for a awhile. The soitaicho sent me on a secret mission.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Ah that's right. What was the mission about?

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

It's a secret.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

So?...

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

I can't say.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Mou, you can't even give me a little hint?

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

It's a secret.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Can you at least tell me who you went with?

**KuchikiByakuya:**

Verry well. I went on the mission with Zaraki.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

You didn't even get one injury did you?

**KuchikiByakuya:**

Of course not.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

As expected. Well I'm going to go ask Zaraki taicho now.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

No, I will not permit you to go see that monstrous man.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Monstrous?...wow Nii-San I never thought you used such human kind of language.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

I must of picked it up from hanging around that zaraki.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

^_^!

**Kuchiki Byakuya :**

...

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

So Nii-sama? Why can't you tell me about the mission.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

I told you, the mission is a secret.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

You've always told me all the other secret missions before. What's stopping you with this one?

**Kuchiki Byakuya:**

I really can't tell you.

**_*chappytherabiticequeen leaves the conversation*_**

He smirked. "You'll be more surprised than I was".


	10. New squad 2 taicho

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Oi Ruki, what's this new taicho of squad 2 thing I've heard about? What happened to soifon taicho?

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Soifon taicho decided to make a mini squad in the living world.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

That's strange. She's the most coldest taicho who hates humans and is eternally loyal to soul society. She also takes pride in her position. So I don't know why she would give it up.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Me neither, but I think it has something to do with Urhara-San.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Hat n clogs? I guess your right, I heard he use to be 3rd seat in the 2nd division. When Yoruchi was still the 2nd squad taicho and Soifon was here fujitaicho.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Yeah. You seem to know a lot about this and you keep calling her soifon. Are you too close?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Childhood friends actually, when she was alive in the world of the living that is.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

I see.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Your not jealous are you?

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

No.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Rukia, seriously.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Ok maybe I am. But I have a right to.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I know. Though you don't have to worry Soifon told me she came back here to sort things out with Kisuke. I have no intention of breaking up with you, I love you.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Ichigo you.. Baka..

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

So who's the new squad 2 taicho that replaces Soifon?

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Well that's...

***Hisana Hana taicho goes online***

***Hisana Hana taicho joins conversation***

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Eh? Who's Hisana Hana taicho, a taicho?...

**Hisana Hana taicho:**

Hello there Ruki.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Sana, seriously shouldn't you be working?

**Hisana Hana taicho:**

But Ruki, the paperwork is boring...

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

Nii-sama wouldn't like you saying that.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

WAIT a second, who's Hisana hana taicho?

**Hisana Hana taicho:**

Hello there Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm Kuchiki Hisana.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Wait a second Hisana? Then your ...

**Hisana Hana taicho:**

Yes I'm her sister and Byakuyas wife.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

O_O, you married Byakuya I feel so sorry for you.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

IChigo you moron! You can't say that about Nii-sama.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I don't care. He's a stuck up cold hearted taicho who doesn't care about anyone but himself.

**Hisana hana taicho:**

Ha I do agree with you there.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

SANA! O_O

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

See even his wife hates him.

**Hisana Hana taicho:**

That's where your wrong Kurosaki Ichigo. I love Byakuya very much, I know over the years since I was gone he changed. But right now he's trying his best to be the way he used to be, for my sake he's risking his reputation in hand.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

But you do realise he almost let Rukia be killed.

**Hisana hana taicho:**

Perhaps so. But he does care about Ruki. I knows this , he just has a hard way

of showing it.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Guess your right, your ok Hisana.

**Hisana hana taicho:**

As the same for you Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

I've found Renji everyone, I'm going to dig him out the hole.

**Hisana Hama taicho:**

Why was Byakuyas fujitaicho in the hole?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Believe me you don't want to know why.


	11. Renjis Alive

**Authors note: Yes everyone Renji is back ^_^**

* * *

**Abari Renji: **I'm back everyone

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

nice one dude, I wonder how you survived.

**Chappytherabiticequeen:**

If I didn't find him sooner he would be dead by now.

**Abari Renji:**

Sigh now I will remember not to get Hitsugaya taicho mad.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Oh Ren-kun your alive? Does Shiro-chan know?

**Abari Renji:**

Hey there Momo and no i don't think he does.

**Aki Senna:**

RENJI! Meanie, while you were gone. Kuchiki taicho made me do all your paperwork. _

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Kuchiki taicho sure is harsh.

**Abari Renji:**

Ha, well I came back this morning but all he did was nod his head and pointed to a stack of paperwork.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

I still need to choose a fujitaicho for my squad. Who do you guys think?

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

How about that Miyuki girl?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I wouldn't choose her.

**Abari Renji:**

Why's that?

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Miyuki-chan is pretty strong Kurosaki-kun. She also has a bankai.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Because have you been to her room?

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

ICHIGO YOU BAKA went to another girls room?

**Abari Renji:**

Oo trouble.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Uresai.

**Princrss Mo Mo:**

Anyhow what does her room have to do with anything?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Her room is decorated with pictures of your boyfriend.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

O_O

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Is Miyuki the girl with blonde curly hair?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Yeah do you know her?

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

If I remember correctly. Fujian Miyuki is the daughter of one of the royal families. The other day too I saw her outside the tenth squad barrecks, though I didn't ask why she was there.

**Abari Renji:**

She must be one of those stalker fan girls then.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Despite that I can't really refuse her as my fujitaicho. Since she is the only one who can stand up to my shikai.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

Well I'll try and find a new recruit for you.

**Abari Renji:**

I think if we tell Hitsugya taicho that girl will be frozen within minutes.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Shiro-chan won't do that though.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**

I see where your getting at.

**Abari Renji:**

Eh? Why can't he just freeze her.

Chappytherabiticequeen :

Because she's a daughter of one of the royal families and the gotei 13 serve the royal families.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Exactly.

**Abari Renji:**

Well I guess there's no choice then.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

What do you mean Renji-kun.

**Abari Renji:**

I'll ask my sister two come over.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

EH? NANI? You have a sister

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

O_O

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

That's right. If I recall she graduated the academy early but didn't want to join the gotei 13.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Kuchiki-San you know her as well? Renji I thought you'd tell me something as you having a sister.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1**:

O_O

**Abari Renji:**

Well despite the fact that she went to the academy the same time as us. She always had private tutoring so you guys didn't really see her.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Forget that, are her skills good?

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Well no there not, she got PRIVATE tutoring. She's supposed to be rubbish.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Oh...

**Abari Renji:**

Anyhow she's really skilled and achieved the 2nd stage of bankai. So I'm sure she will be of use to you Mo.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

That sounds great.

**_*Kira Izru logs online*_**

**_*Kira Izru joins conversation*_**

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Yo there Kira!

**Kira Izru:**

Momo trouble, Miyuki just requested to be your fujitaicho.

**Princess Mo mo:**

She can't do that! I've already chosen!

**Abari Renji:**

Yeah she's chosen my sister , so Miyuki will just have to get lost. Plus my sister is much stronger than her and has the 2nd stage of bankai.

**Kira Izru:**

All that doesn't matter, Miyuki herself begged her dad who spoke to Yamamoto soitaicho.

**Princess Mo mo;**

...

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

I have a bad feeling about this.

**Abari Renji:**

What did he say?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Did he permit it?

**Kira Izru:**

Yes starting from tomorrow onwards, Fujiana Miyuki is the 5th squad fujitaicho no what I mean to say is your fujitaicho Momo.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

This isn't right...

**Abari Renji:**

I don't care. I called my sister she's going to be here.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Nice one Renji.

**Kira Izru:**

But...

**Abari Renji:**

Tell Fujina fujitaicho that Abari Sakura challenges her for the position of squad 5 fujitaicho.

**Kira Izru:**

Very well I'll do that now.

_***Kira izru leaves conversation***_

_***Kira Izru logs offline***_

**Abari Renji:**

Well that's all settled now.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I've just realised that Kira ignored my Yo Kira ...

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Perhaps he doesn't like you?..

**Kurosaki ichigo number 1:**

**...**

**Abari Renji:**

Ha ha fail.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Thanks for all your help guys, I've got to go since the soitaicho requested me.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

I have to go now as well. Ukitade taicho is sick.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Yuzu is calling me for dinner.

**Abari Renji:**

Ugh more paperwork from the taicho.

**_*Princess Mo Mo leaves conversation *_**

**_*Chappytherabiticequeen leaves conversation*_**

**_*Kurosaki Ichigo number 1 leaves conversation*_**

**_*Abari Renji leaves conversation*_**

**_*Princess Mo Mo logs off*_**

**_*Chappytherabiticequeen logs off*_**

**_*Kurosaki Ichigo number 1 logs off*_**

**_*Abari Renji logs of*_**

**_*Kira Izru logs on*_**

**Kira Izru:**

Eh? Guys is anyone here..where did everyone go.


	12. BATTLE! 5TH SQUAD FUJIATICHO

**Authors note: **another extra chapter since we haven't had one in awhile right?

Plus everyone seems to like my extra chapters so here it is ENJOy ^_^

* * *

Miyuki stood there in the training grounds, many other shinigami had already gathered to watch. She smirked, perfect this Abari Sakura person will be humiliated in front of so many people. She twirls her golden curly hair and glanced up at the big clock. Humph being late? Pathetic..

* * *

The morning sun rises, a girl with long pink hair let's out a large yawn. As she rubes her amethyst coloured yes. She glanced over at her clock, oh shoot! I'm late.

"Obba-San! Why didn't you tell me I was late!"she shouted, thrusting on a pink kimono.

She looked over at her messy hair through the mirror. There's no time, she rushes downstairs.

"Obba-San, I'm leaving"she said.

"You've grown a lot, so I'm giving you this"Oba San said, placing a pink flower hairclip in my hands.

"Arigatou"she thanked.

"Alright you best get going Sakura"Oba San said.

"Hai I'll make you proud"Sakura said, and with a flash he left the house.

* * *

Renjis looked up at the large clock, ah dam it! Late. Sakura if you don't get here in like 5 minutes you'll be forfeited out of this competition. His eyes flickered towards a certain White hair taicho. Who he saw was struggling to try and keep Miyuki of himself. Momo was with Shuuei and had a large bag in her hands.

He let's out a large sigh...why are you-... Something no more like someone flew past him. He smirked. "Your late Sakura".

"Gomensai brother"Sakura apologised.

* * *

Toushiro looked over at the Sakura person. She was fairly tall, around the same height as her brother and Momo. Only a little taller than me. She has long pink hair and wore a matching pink kimono. What surprised Toushiro the most was how good she looked in the pink kimono, no he shakes his head.

* * *

Miyuki who had noticed Toushiro staring at the Sakura girl gritted her teeth. Miyuki hated to admit it, but Abari Renjis sister is actually very pretty. Miyuki glanced over at her loyal fan boys and saw that they had taken off their support Miyuki forever headbands. Now they each wore a support Sakura one, which the substitute shinigami was giving everyone.

Tch, she watched Sakura meet Toushiros gaze. Hmmm she likes him too does she?... If that's the case.

"Toushiro-kun"Miyuki said sweetly. The White hair taicho turns to face her and

Miyuki immediately pulls him in to a kiss. She explored every inch of his mouth but was rather annoyed that he wasn't kissing her back.

But he isn't pulling away so he must be enjoying it right?

~Do not think that Miyuki-sama since you know he cannot refuse you. Since your daughter of one of the royal families that the gotei 13 is protecting.

Tch . Who cares? I'll just enjoy this.

* * *

Amongst the crowd of shinigami, at the front. A certain brown hair taicho was burning with fury. How dare she cling on to Toushiro, how dare she kiss him. No wait scratch that how dare she actually make out with him. Infront of all these people, Momo couldn't believe it. How come I didn't notice what a whore she was before?

Though there's something else here. Sakura and Toushiros eyes did meet for a second. Momo glanced over at both of them , there gaze not leaving each others.

"Say Renji..you said that Sakura got private tutoring didn't she?"Momo said.

Renji nodded.

"Who was her tutor?"Momo asked.

"Uh.. Mizuki Sayuri"Renji replied. "why did you ask?".

Mizuki Sayuri...that's.. and Sakura..she..

* * *

**Flashback**

Momo stood patiently outside Toushiros classroom. Toushiro had decided to take private tutoring since he was getting really annoyed by his so called fans. Momo understood this but she missed having him in her lessons.

Since Toushiro got private tutoring his lessons were far longer than Momo's.

Meaning Momo would always wait to eat with him. Even if she arrived late for her next lesson. It's going to be another great lunch, us 2 sitting on the rooftop.

A small smile appears on her face and she hummed a tune. Many of her fellow class mates walked passed her heading of to there next lesson. Some stopped and said that I should get going before I was late. Some wanted to go to lesson with her, but Momo would always give them the same reply.

"Gomen but I still have to have lunch with Shiro-chan".

After what seemed like hours which were only 45 minutes, the brown doors opened. Momo smiled happily once she saw her childhood friend, but was surprised to see a pink girl beside him. Both of them seemed to be engaged in conversation. Momo was shocked to see Toushiro smiling, he never smiles for me.

Does that mean they are a couple?... Momo quickly shook the disturbing thought out of her mind and made her way over to them.

"Konichwaa Shiro-chan!"Momo said.

"Oi Hinamori, for the last time it's Hitsugaya"Toushiro said. Usually she would say something like "but shiro-chan is cute". But she didn't want to ruin his relationship with his girlfriend.

She gave him a small nod. "Hai".

Before Momo could introduce herself, the girl beat her to it.

"I'm Abari Sakura. Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Toushiro, Hinamori-San"Sakura said kindly.

"Uh..likewise.."Momo replied shaking her hand. Once the greetings were over.

"Saku, seriously did you have to leave it out"Toushiro said. She chuckled.

"Gomen Tosh".

Tosh?...and leave what out.

"Saku, your hand.."Toushiro stammered. Momo follows her friends gaze and sees the large red wound on Sakura's hand.

"Ah this, I must of tripped over again..."Sakura replied clumsly.

Momo's eyes widens as Toushiro grabbed hold of her hand and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Be careful. I don't know what I'll do if you got hurt again"Toushiro said. Momo watched the whole scene as Sakura gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Which Toushiro responded by wrapping his arms around Sakura and kissing her. Momo stood there frozen for a few minutes.

"A...re.. You..two..a..c..o..u..p..l...e?"Momo managed to say. Both of them

pull away from each other.

"Yeah"Toushiro said.

"I see.."Momo murmmed. She saw a familiar black hair 6th grader waving at her. Shuuei..

"Ah I have to get going. Nice meeting you"Momo said.

"What about lunch bed wetter?"Toushiro said.

"Not this time. You and Sakura-San have fun"Momo said rushing off.

She watched them walk hand in hand towards the rooftop.

They really are a couple

**End of flashback**

* * *

That's Sakura?... Thats the same one for sure. Back then Momo felt so broken so alone. She was very jealous of Sakura, but they became really good friends. So she couldn't split them up. Seeing them that way made me fall in love with Aizen.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the White hair boy, who she knew as well was gazing over at her. Sakura tried to see any familiarity towards him.

A strawberry blonde hair women walks over to him "TAIChooo!".

"Matsumoto, don't tell me you've been drinking again?"The taicho shouted.

That voice so cold...

"Tosh?..."

Could it be? They look exactly the same White hair, turqoise coloured eyes. A man with long White hair stood at the front, he wore the squad 13 haori so

Sakura assumed he was a taicho.

"Hello there everyone. For those who don't know my name is Ukitade Juushiro 13th squad taicho. Today we are here to see which one between Abari Sakura and Fujina Miyuki will take the squad 5 fujitaicho position"Ukitade announced.

Many were already cheering.

"Now on to our judges "Ukitade said.

Sakura glanced over at the first judge, she was fairly pretty. She had beautiful brown hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. Her haori is sleeveless, her high pony tail made sure she shows her squad symbol at the back. Sakura saw the symbol, 5th huh? So she must be the taicho I'm going to serve.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, gobantai taicho"Momo said.

The person next to Momo had black spiky hair.

"9th division taicho Hisagi Shuuei"Shuuei said.

He's kinda cute.. Wait a second what am i doing?..

"2nd Division taicho, Kuchiki Hisana"Hisana replied kindly.

The last judge was the White hair taicho. Who she was positive was her old boyfriend and best friend Toushiro from the academy.

"Jubantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro"he said in a cool tone. That caused all the female shinigami in the audience to faint.

"Toushiro ?... "she whispered. He obviously heard me, since a smirk formed in his lips.

* * *

Miyuki had seem this little seen between them and didn't like it one bit.

"Begin!"Ukitade taicho said, and got out of the way. Miyuki immediately charged towards Sakura at full speed. I'll finish this in one blow.

Sakura dodges my attack. Tch, just pure luck. Miyuki uses her flash steps to try and confuse Sakura.

* * *

at the judges table.

"My my she's good wouldn't you say so Hitsugaya?"Hisana asked. Toushiro nodded, a large grin on his face "But Saku is way better".

"Then I'm guessing you know the pink hair girl?"Hisana said.

"Yeah"Toushiro said.

* * *

Momo couldn't believe what she just saw, clones? I thought that only the members of the stealth force could do that. Fujina Miyuki I really did underestimate her, I made her my 5th seat. When she's been so strong all along.

Can Renjis sister really beat her?

"Don't worry Mo, Abari-chan knows what she's doing"Shuuei assured me.

"I guess so"Momo said.

But Momo wasn't sure if having Sakura as her fujitaicho was a good idea.

* * *

Cloness? A wide grin appears on Sakura's face. I see, after awhile Miyuki kept trying her attacks on Sakura. But nothing was working on me. Sakura watched as Miyuki stood back.

"you giving up?"Sakura said.

"No, this is just wasting far too much of my time"Miyuki said, a large yellow energy surrounded her.

"(1)Hika , Koganeiro homura"Miyuki called out.

Sakura wasn't impressed at all seeing the blade, it barely changed much. It was still the same normal black and White colour as regular shinigami's swords. The only difference was that a large gust of yellow flame was surrounding the sword, almost devouring it.

Devour it did, soon Miyukis plane old blade vanished and instead nothing was left but the yellow flames. Hmm,...it seems as though she's only just mastered shikai. So if I. Her eyes met Momo's gaze..wait a second Momo? Is the taicho of squad 5 the same childhood friend of Toushiro, from the academy. The one who fell in love with that Sosuke Aizen guy ? Sakura was so focused on trying to remember that girl from the academy. So many years ago, that she didn't notice Miyuki appear behind her. She sent a large yellow flame in my direction . Sakura only manage to dodge half the attack, so a large red wound appears on her right shoulder.

Miyuki is this good huh? Sakura let's out a large sigh as miyuki constantly sent flames in her direction. Each of them getting bigger, each time. I can't keep avoiding them, she closes her eyes. No choice huh?

\Sakura-sama which form?

2.

\Are you sure?

Yeah I want to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"BANKAI Segunda Form!"Sakura shouted, a large wave of pink reiatsu surrounded her.

* * *

Toushiro looked up at the girl he love-no that he use to love his first love. A smile appears on his face "You've become so strong Saku".

* * *

Sakura had heard Toushiro and smirked. She wore a dark pink top with whitelining, her skirt was a lighter shade of pink. On her arm were 4 bracelets eachwith a Sakura petal on them. She wore matching pink boots and to her surprisethe hairclip her Obba San gave her was attached to her hair. Lastly Sakura wore a pair of pink angelic wings on her back.

"(2)Great Kanei no sono Sakura"Sakura said a grin on her face.

* * *

Miyukis eyes widens as Sakura charged towards me, a large wave of pink cherry blossoms surrounded her sword. Though the sword itself was so much different.

Unlike my sword it was entirely pink with the most beautiful hilt she had ever seen. I'll have to go bankai as well, I don't care if this is her second stage.

"Bankai!"Miyuki yelled.

Once again Miyuki wore a long yellow gown, and her hair was put up in two bunches. Her sword had grown bigger well the flames had.

"(3)Chie Koganeiro homura"Miyuki said, charging towards Sakura at full speed, this is it.

She concentrated all her reiatsu on to the blade.

This is...

"How foolish..."Sakura whispered appearing by my side. Miyukis eyes widens.

" Bakudo 1 (4) Sai"Sakura said. Miyuki felt her whole body get pushed and she

crashed towards the nearby buildings.

Blood falling from her head.

* * *

"The winner and the new-"Ukiatde was cut off by none otter than Toushiro.

Sakura's eyes widens as he walked towards her a brown badge in his hand.

"The new gobantai fujitaicho, Abari Sakura!"Toushiro announced, holding my hand in the air.

Sakura smiled as everyone cheered.

* * *

Shuuei glanced over at Momo.

"Weren't you suppose to do that?"Shuuei said to the peach girl.

"I was...but leaving it to her first love is much better"Momo said.

"Are you not jealous? That they might get back together"Shuuei said.

"No for now. I'm glad everyones happy again"Momo said watching Toushiro and Sakura.

* * *

(1)Shine Golden Flame

(2)Great Beauty of the cherry blossoms

(3)Tears of the golden flame

(4)Repulse

**Authors note**: _yay longer chapter, I haven't done a long chapter since chapter 3._

_Which I do apologise for. Ok everyone listen I'm going on holiday tomorrow back to my home the Philipeans. I'm staying there for 5 weeks so I cannot update any of my stories. I hope you guys will still review and maybe spread the word about my stories. I will be back on august 13, though might not update till the 14th or 15th. I got rejected on Friday, so I don't know how long my heart will heal. I don't know if I'll write again when I come back. I still have things to work out._

_Please bear with me and thankyou very much everyone._

_Gemz/Ayu x_


	13. Abari Cheese Macarnoi

C13:

authors note: IM BACK. I CAME BACK YESTERDAY, HAD A GREAT TIME, ENJOY THE CHAPTERS.

* * *

**_Abari Macaroni Sakura logs online_**

**_Abari Macaroni Sakura joins conversation._**

**Bubbly pinky:**

Hey there Pinky-tan!

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Pinky tan...?

**Ayawesgwa Yumichika:**

The fujiaticho likes to make up nicknames for everyone. She has a nickname for every single person in seretei.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Oh I see ^_^.

**Kira Izru:**

Abari-chan, how come you have "macaroni", on your name thing.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Dunno...someone must of snuck on to my computer.

**Kira Izru:**

Then why don't you change it?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Does it really matter?

**Kira Izru:**

What would you do if I said yea?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Slap ya hard, and kick ya in da stomach.

**Kira Izru:**

Then no it doesn't matter.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

What happened to Yachiru fujitaicho and Ayawesga ?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

I'm here, but the fujiatichos gone to recruit a new 4th seat.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

4th? So the persons stronger than you.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

...I never thought about that before.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Fail, even I'm stronger than you

**Ayawesga Yumcihika**

Are you really Renjis sister?

**Kira Izru:**

I was thinking the same thing.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Is it because we don't look identical?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Yeah.

**Kira Izru:**

That's it, why is that so. If you don't mind me asking.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Don't know much actually. We use to look exactly the same in our days back inthe world of the living. But once I was reborn my appearance changed completelywhile Renjis stayed the same.

**Kira Izru**:

That is strange.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

So who's the oldest? Renji right.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

No actually it's me.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

You?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

YUP! ^_^

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

So do you have a picture of your old appearance?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

In a matter of fact I do.

**Kira Izru:**

You don't have to show us.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Why can't she?

**Kira Izru:**

Cos, she might not want to.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

It's fine Kira. I'll send it to both of you.

...

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Your hair use to be really short, but I can still recognise you.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

I guess. So Kira what do you think?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Kira?

_***SoccerRocks logs online***_

_***soccer rocks joins conversation***_

**SoccerRocks:**

Hey Yumichika, sorry Izru passed out for some reason.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Sigh that is certainly not beautiful.

**SoccerRocks:**

Yeah wait... Why is he staring at some picture of some girl? he's cheating on me huh? He's so dead once he wakes up.

_***soccerocks logs offline***_

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Who was that?

Ayawesga Yumichika:

That was Kurosaki Karin, she's the substitute shinigami's little sister. Use to be Hitsugaya Toushiros #1 stalker, but is now Kira's girlfriend.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

It's strange for some one to date Kira. I thought that he had a crush on Momo.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

I thought so too, but I guess he didn't.'

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

What do you mean by number 1 stalker?

**Ayawesga Yumcihika:**

She use to be head over heals for Hitsugaya Taicho. Actually I'm sure she's just using Kira.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Poor Kira. How long do you think this will last before the truth comes out?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Not long. Karin is hanging around seretei often and always in the tenth divisionbarrecks.

**Abari Macorni Sakura:**

Doesn't that make it look far too obvious?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Kinda. Karin says she's there to visit Rangiku. But really she's there to seeToushiro.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

I see

**Ayawesga Yumichka:**

Are you upset? Since you use to date Toushiro as I heard.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

I'm kinda interested in the 9th division taicho. He caught my eye while I battled Miyuki.

**Ayawesga Yumcihika:**

Hisagi? I wouldn't if I were you.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Why? Did something happen?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Yeah. You know Hitsugayas fujitaicho?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

The orange hair busty one?

**Ayawesga Yumichka:**

Yeah.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

So what about her?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

They were suppose to be married about 4 weeks ago was it. But rangiku never

showed up.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Why is that? Why didn't she show up.

**Ayawesga Yumcihika:**

She realised that her true love, her first and last love will always be Ichimaru taicho.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

So there getting married?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

No. Rangiku did agree to come back to him, but for the mean time marriage isn't a good idea. Apparently there just dating to see how it goes.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

I see, sigh and Hisagi is so cute too. Bummer.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Are you seriously not in to Hitugaya taicho anymore ?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Well...

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

It isn't beautiful to lie.

**Abari macaorni Sakura:**

Fine then I still do. But I heard that he's dating Momo.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Yes he is. Demo you can still like him no? If he decides to return your feelings and leave Momo that's his choice.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

I guess. Wait a second HitsuSaku doesn't sound right to me.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

It does. It sounds like a beautiful rhyme does it not?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

But how would I ask him out again? I was already nervous enough the first time Iasked.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Well there's the shinigami ball coming up soon (the 30th and final chapter). You Can ask him to that.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

I can't he's going to ask Momo to that.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Suit yourself. Last time I heard the peach princess is going with Hisagi.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Eh? Why? Shouldn't you go with the person your dating?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Thats not the case here. We start of with a different partner, like me and my girlfriend isn't going together. She's going with Toki her new 4th seat.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Why do you guys do that? Wait a second don't answer my other question. Youractually dating a female?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

So what if I am?

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

It's nothing really I just thought that you were gay.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

-_- don't listen to all the rumours newbie.

**Abari macaroni Sakura:**

Hai. So tell me more about the whole Partner thing.

**Aywesga Yumichika:**

Very well. The shinigami ball is only held once every 4 years because of thesurprise at the end. Which is the last song, the last dance. All the couplesdancing then will be bonded together forever. So you have to make sure you go with others instead of our girlfriends /boyfriends because you can switch partners for the last dance. But if you don't feel the same way about your new partner you can go sit down the side and watch.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

And you think that he will ask me why?

**_*Prince Shiro logs online*_**

**_*prince shiro joins conversation*_**

**Prince Shiro:**

Hey Saku.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

Toushiro?

**Prince Shiro:**

The one and only.

Abari macaroni Sakura:

Eh? Shouldn't you be busy with taicho duties and if your not you should be spending free time with Momo.

**Prince Shiro:**

Well the thing is Bed wetter mono went on a group hanging out session with your brother, Hisagi shuuei the 9th squad taicho and Kira Izru.

**Abari macaroni Sakura:**

Session?

**Prince Shiro:**

Yeah they visit the academy and go through there days back there etc. I'm not aloud to go with her since it's there tradition. So anyhow do you have a date yet for the shinigami ball?

Sakuras heart pounded. Why is he asking me this?

**Abari macaroni Sakura:**

Why are you asking?

**Prince shiro:**

Because I want to go with you, though not if you've already found someone else. I'll just ask Mio, since knowing you there's already someone else. Sakura then had a image of Mio and toushiro dancing together and didn't like it.

Mio was her former bestfriend and isn't a slut but she wouldn't be able to stand that sight.

**Abari Macaroni Sakura:**

No it's quite alright.

**Prince Shiro:**

Ok I'll tell you the details once the day comes.

**_*prince shiro leaves conversation and logs offline*_**

**Abari macaroni Sakura:**

What should I wear?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Something that suits you, like a pink dress.

**Abari macaroni Sakura:**

Good idea. Wait why weren't you saying anything during the time Toushiro was talking to me.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Isn't it obvious?

**Abari macaorni Sakura:**

*blushes*

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Got to go. Remember to stay the way you are, beautiful.

**_*ayawesga yumichika loggs offline*_**

**_*abari macaroni Sakura logs off*_**

Should I really do this?


	14. Mrs Ichimaru

C14: Mrs Ichimaru

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Yay it's only 3 more days till me and Gin get married.

**Prince Shiro:**

And your sure this time?

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Yeah..wait a second what are you trying to say.

**Prince Shiro:**

Oh nothing much, just that you might find another true love.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Uresai! Your making me sound like a slut.

**Prince Shiro:**

Hmmmm...

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

**Prince Shiro:**

Just kidding Rangiku. Gin would never marry a slut.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Thanks, by the way I have to ask when did you become good friends with Gin.

**Prince Shiro:**

Well I guess it's because when he came back everyone was shunning him. At first It was only pity. But then Yamamoto soitaicho asked me to keep watch on his actions. Just in case he did anything suspicious. Though in the end it turned out to be friendship and I really did begin to see him as a good friend. Slowly others accepted him again.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Thankyou taicho. You've been taking care of Gin for me.

**Prince shiro:**

Humph...just don't ruin this chance of yours Matsu-no Ran. Just don't ruin this chance.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Thankyou so much.

**Prince Shiro:**

But even so. I don't think Gin drinks and don't think I won't send you paperwork in your honeymoon.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

TAICHOOOooo!

_*Mr Ichimaru logs online*_

_*mr Ichimaru joins conversation*_

**Mr Ichimaru:**

Don't worry if Shiro does, I'll do da paperwork for ya Ran.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

YAy !

**Prince Shiro:**

Gin...

**Mr Ichimaru:**

Yup chibi taicho?

**Prince Shiro:**

If you make her Cry in anyway or hurt. Your death is guarantee .

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Taicho! Apologise, you two are friends.

**Mr Ichimaru:**

Its okay Ran.

**Mrs Ichimaru**:

But Gin...

**Mr Ichimaru:**

He's serious, because he really cares about ya, right Toushiro?

**Prince Shiro:**

You got that right, she's like my annoying older sister. So you better not make her cry.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Taicho?

**Mr Ichimaru:**

Don't worry I swear to protect Ran from any dangers and make sure never to hurt her. Also make her life full of happiness.

**Prince Shiro:**

...wow you two really are serious, that's good.. But what about...

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Shu?

**Prince Shiro:**

Yes. You guys haven't sent the invites just yet, but word has already gotten around. Plus your matching usernames.. Do you think he will be cool with that and leave it?

**Mr Ichimaru:**

If he attacks. I'll strike em down first.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

He won't attack.

**Prince Shiro:**

What makes you say that?

**Mr Ichimaru::**

Yeah Ran. It could be possible.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

No he won't. I know Shu, he won't. When he gets upset he will go to his hometownin the rukongai district 90. He will walk around the town , look around forawhile. But he will soon get tired of the noise and find a peaceful up feeling the gust of wind for awhile before siting down on underneath alarge oak tree. He will be deep in thought before making his choice. Not oncewill he ever be angry, not once have I ever seen him mad. Not once have I everseen him cry.I never want to, he had always been there for me. When you left Gin I was so hurt but when Shu was with me he made me feel safer. Without shu I would of shattered without him I would of never realised that. You were the only one I'll love till the end Gin. He will watch the view from that hill, then he will ruffle his black spiky hair and sigh. He will tilt his head to look over at the grave of his two closest friends and smile. He will let it go I know, but maybe a few tears will be shed.

**Prince Shiro:**

You know him very well then, you two have been so close for so long.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Yeah..

**Mr Ichimaru:**

Ran.. I m sowie, if I Neva came back you wouldn't cry... I wouldn't cos people close to ya ya cry...

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

It's not your fault, shu he will get over it . I know that.

**Prince Shiro:**

We will just have to hope for that right?

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Yes..


	15. Rejected

C15: Rejected

Authors note: ok here's the plan. There will be those V chapters. After 8 w=

hole chapters. So the next one will be (C22: letting her go, wind that shine=d)

* * *

**! Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira!:**

Taicho did you hear?

**Prince Shiro:**

What is it now Vira?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Gossip again? I wonder where you get this stuff.

**Prince Shiro:**

Not even I know.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

Ok so I'm not one to gossip but I heard from Nanao, who heard from Sakura, who heard from Tsukusa, who heard from Isane, who heard from Isane who heard from her taicho. Who heard from Rukia, who heard from Kaeda.=20

That Kurosaki Karin broke up with Izru.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

O_O when did she do this?

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

Izru was going to propose to her yesterday on his birthday. But then that's when she broke up with him.

**Prince Shiro:**

I knew shed do that eventually. No offence or anything ichigo.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

None taken. She's become such a brat since she's grown up. She didn't even feel guilty about it when She came home. I saw the look on her face she was smiling.

**Prince Shiro:**

That's what he gets.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

It's such ashame.

_*Kae! I'll love you till the end of time logs online*_

_*Kae! I'll love you till the end of time joins conversation*_

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

I knew it! She's always hanging around the tenth.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

You don't think my Sis likes anyone from the tenth do you?

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

I think it's likely possible and I can guess who as well.

**Prince shiro:**

Who? There aren't any new male recruits in my division.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

Your so dense taicho.

**Prince Shiro:**

Eh?

**Kae' I'll love you till the end of time:**

I know isn't he!

**Kurosaki ichigo number 1:**

Even I've figured it out and I'm usually the dense one.

**Prince Shiro:**

WHO IS IT?

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

YOU TOUSHIRO-SAMA!

**Prince Shiro:**

Repeat what you just said.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Gladly, KURoSAKI KARIN. IS STILL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU!

**Prince Shiro:**

O-O sigh I was worried about this. Then I guess this is why she asked me to meet her in the training grounds of my barracks.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I have no idea why she acts this way.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

People do crazy things for love they say.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Yeah but this is nuts.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

So are you going to meet her or not?

**Prince Shiro:**

I suppose I should just to clarify my hatered towards her. You don't mind if= I kill her do you Ichigo?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Go ahead. If you must know Karin is only my half sister so she's not related= to me. We only have the same father.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

Shocker.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

What time did she ask to meet you?

_*Imthefireprincess logs online*_

_*I'm the fireprincess joins conversation*_

**Imthefireprincess:**

TOUSHIRO!

**Prince Shiro:**

What is it Kurosaki?

**Imthefireprincess :**

Ai SHITERU! I know I shouldn't be saying this online but I thought that you might be busy later. I will always love you. I don't love anyone but you. I know you like me too but just feel pity on Hinamori. Listen her illness perhaps my dad can get rid of it. The illness that's causing you to go with her. You don't have to worry about her getting hurt the illness will be gone soon. You can stay with the one you love, you can stay with me.

**Prince Shiro:**

Are you a Baka..

**Imthefireprincess:**

Toushiro?..

**Prince Shiro:**

I will never ever fall in love with you Kurosaki Karin and that's my final answer. I joined the shinigami academy to protect Momo and show her that I wa=s better than Aizen. I joined so she wouldn't get hurt. If you think I fell for her beauty your so wrong!She's always been trying to help others but she never takes care of if she's grown stronger now, I still have to protect her. She isn't crazy you are.

**Imthefireprincess :**

Toushiro you can't mean this. Look I heard she's sick. You can come with me.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

That's enough Karin.

**Imthefireprincess :**

Ichi-nii... Why aren't you?...

**Kurosaki ichigo number 1:**

Because your not my real sister, you know that.

**Imthefireprincess :**

I don't care ! I lOVE YOU toushiro! I always get what I want so I'll win Toushro back to me. He will come with me and love me.

**Prince Shiro:**

What in the next 1000 years? Face it I don't want you Karin.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

Seriously Karin-San you can't stop what they have.

**Imthefireprincess :**

And why can't I? Why can't you come to me Toushiro.

**Prince Shiro:**

Because...

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

If you don't mind Toushiro-sama. I'll explain it to her.

**Prince Shiro:**

Go ahead since you want too.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Kurosaki Karin. I'm Inheda Kaeda the 4th seat of the eleventh. Despite me being the 4th seat don't think you can ignore the following message ok?

**Imthefireprincess :**

Whatever, just tell me the reason why I can't have Toushiro.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Because since ancient times the ice dragon has always been the one that's best suited for the firephoneix. There love unbreakable by anyone since they b=oth loved each other. True love. Since the firephoneix and ice dragon loved each other to such extent. They are is like a broken pencil completely pointless but if you find your reason. If you fix it, it becomes something else entirely. Love can change people but change isn't always a bad thing, love can make people shine it can make them strong. Toushiro-sama and Momo-sama are like this old tale between the ice dragon and firephoneix. At first they did not realise how much they actually cared for each other. They thought that it was only love between family dragons, butin the end they realised the is why you can't break them apart . Understand me Kurosaki Karin?..

_*imthefireprincess logs off*_

**Kae' I'll love you till the end of time:**

How rude, she didn't respond!

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Perhaps your words got to her.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Maybe.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

Who knew you could say such words, yet you remembered that tale.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Well of course! ^_^

**Prince shiro:**

That wasn't the explanation I was going to give. But that doesn't matter since it was better than mine.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

**Prince Shiro:**

In any case I think she will leave me alone now.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Yeah Kaeda your speech got to her.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

Agree. I'll treat you to sake Vira.

**Prince shiro:**

Even better than that. I'll allow you to throw a sake party at my barracks to give you my thanks.

**Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Yay party.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I'm already telling the others about it.

**Vi-San! Noo kaeda! My name is Vira:**

I've brought my extra stash of sake!

**Prince Shiro:**

What did I get myself in to...


	16. Espada Reincarnated

C16: espada reincarnated

_Jagerjaques Grimmjow and 5 others join shinigami conversation._

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Eh Grimmjow? I thought I killed you.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow;**

You are mistaken then since we did get reincarnated.

**Prince Shiro:**

Oh kami-sama if the espada Kurosaki hates is reincarnated then...

**Tia Hallibell:**

Hello there Shrimp..

**Prince Shiro:**

-_- Hallibell I'm the same size as you now.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Oh? Then I guess I can call you by your first name then Toushiro.

**ChappytherabitIcequeen:**

Then that means...

**Number 9:**

YO again Kuchiki Rukia! You thought you got rid of me but now I'm back.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Oh bothersome. Is it the espada and arrancar that are back?

**Number 9:**

YUP.

**Fon shaolin:**

God know way...

**GIGO Vega:**

Shaolin?... Fon? Wait a second that's your real name 2nd squad taicho? Ha ha

ga.

**Fon Shaolin:**

URESaI GIGO

**Inoue Orhime:**

Eh? The espadas are back

**Princess Mo mo:**

Eh? What are Espadas?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Don't you remember Momo?

**Prince Shiro:**

Baka, she had amnesia afterwards. So obviously she wouldn't remember .

**Tia Hallibell:**

Toushiro having his name as Prince Shiro, maybe you really have gone bonkers.

**Prince Shiro:**

Ha ha very funny...

**Princess Mo mo:**

What on earth are espadas?

**Fon Shaolin:**

They were part of sosuke aizens army Momo.

**Urhara Kisuke:**

Don't forget that they were created by the hogyoku.

**Fon Shaolin:**

Kisuke what on earth are you doing online?

**Urhara Kisuke:**

Now now, that's mean shaolin.

**Fon Shaolin:**

Uresai Kisu!

**GIGO Vega:**

2nd squad taicho have you gone bonkers?

**Fon Shaolin:**

Oh just leave me be will you.

**Coyoute Stark:**

Anyhow we need a place to stay.

**Ise Nanao:**

Stay? Don't tell me your planning on asking us.

**Coyoute Stark:**

That's right. We will pay our debts back for injuring your fellow men and in exchange. We have captured Kaname Tousen.

**Ise Nanao:**

Well...

**Princess Mo Mo:**

It's not really mine and Nanaos decision actually. I'd love to have more people to help us out.

**Prince Shiro:**

Momo!

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Come on Shiro-chan. They have know where else to turn two.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow;**

See the peach girl is willing to let us go?

**Inoue Orhime:**

Shouldn't you guys be asking the soitaicho?

**Ise Nanao:**

Were electing a new soitaicho . Since Yamamoto soitaicho retired along with a few other taichos

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

What spots are open?

**Ise Nanao:**

Let's see...

1st squad- Soitaicho & fujitaicho

4th squad: taicho

8th squad- Taicho...

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Kyouruka retired?...

**Ise Nanao:**

Unfortunatlly...

Anyhow..

7th squad- Taicho

9th squad- Fujiaticho

(seats filled)

10th squad- Taicho (since Hitsugaya is taking the soitaicho exam and if he

passes division 1 will be his)

5-7 seats are open

11th squad:

6-10 seats are open

12th squad- Taicho...

13th squad- Taicho and Fujiaticho

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

I'll fill in as Taicho of squad 13 , Kiyone as my fujiaticho. I discussed this with my nii-sama the other day.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Do you mind if we fill the positions?

**Prince Shiro:**

Fine...

**Coyoute Stark:**

In that case. Can I take that lazy taichos place? 8 taicho was it?

**Ise Nanao:**

You want to become my taicho?

**Coyoute Stark:**

Well I thought it will be better since your taicho does know me.

**Ise Nanao:**

Verry well and the others?

**GIGO VEGA:**

Can't I be stationed in the living world?

**Fon shaolin:**

Noooooooo!

**Ise Nanao:**

Verry well.

**Inoue Orhime:**

Can I take the squad 4 fujiaticho position?

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

In that case I'll take the 4th squad taicho position?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Healing? I can understand Inoue. But you Ulquiorra?

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

... Trash

**Inoue Orhime:**

Ulquiorra and I actually get along very well Kurosaki-kun and he's got amazing healing powers.

**Tia Hallibell:**

I'll apply for the 1st squad fujiaticho position.

**Prince Shiro:**

Are you trying to torture me Tia?

**Tia Hallibell:**

Frankly speaking yes. Yes I am.

**Ise Nanao:**

Ok so I'll tell the others about this

**Fon shaolin:**

I'm so doomed.

**Urhara kisuke:**

It'll be fine.

**GIGO vega:**

Who is he anyway shaolin?

**Urhara Kisuke:**

I'm Urhara Kisuke, shaolins boyfriend and soon to be husband.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

NANI?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Soi! You never told me about that.

**Prince Shiro:**

Seems like the bee has a kind heart after all.

**Fon shaolin:**

UREsai all of you! This is why I never told you guys.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

It better not clash with mine an Gins wedding.

**Fon shaolin:**

I don't think it will. When's yours taking place?

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

2 days from now.

**Fon shaolin:**

Ours is in a week.

**Prince shiro:**

Wow she's finally admitting it.

**Fon shaolin:**

Uresai.

**Prince shiro:**

You do realise it's really shocking.

**Princess Mo mo:**

I agree I would of never expected soi to get married .

**Fon shaolin:**

You as well momo?

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

You shinigami talk about nothing but trash.

**Inoue Orhime:**

You know that's not nice Ulquiorra.

**Ishida Uryu:**

Since it's come to this I'll become the 12th squad taicho.

**Nelken tu Odversick:**

I'll take the 7th squad taicho position with Nnoitera as my fujiaticho.

**Ise Nanao:**

The positions are all filled in now. Next chapter will reveal all the results.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Nanai?

**Jagerjaque Grimmjow:**

Which squad did you put me in?


	17. Squads

C17: Squads...

* * *

1st squad Soitaicho: HitsugayaToushiro

1st squad Fujitaicho: Tia hallibell

* * *

2nd squad taicho: Kuchiki Hisana

2nd squad Fujiaticho: Kurosaki Yuzu

* * *

3rd squad Taicho: Ichimaru Gin

3rd squad Fujiaticho: Kira Izru

3rd seat: Zommura

* * *

4th squad taicho: schiffer Ulquiorra

4th squad fujiaticho: Inoue Orhime

3rd seat: Lolny

4th seat Melony

* * *

5th squad taicho: Hinamori Momo

5th squad fujiaticho: abari Sakura

* * *

6th squad Taicho: Abari Renji

6th squad fujiaticho: Aki Senna

* * *

7th squad taicho: Neliel tu Odversick

7th squad Fujiaticho: Nnoitera

* * *

8th squad Taicho: Coyoute Stark

8th squad fujiaticho: Ise Nanao

* * *

9th squad taicho: Hisagi Shuuei

9th squad Fujiaticho: Tsukusa(former 3rd seat of squad 10)

* * *

10th squad Taicho: Matsumoto Rangiku

10th squad Fujiaticho: Vira

3rd seat: jagerjaques Grimmjow

* * *

11th squad Taicho: Zaraki Kenpachi

11th squad fujiaticho: Kusajishi Yachiru

3rd seat: Madrame Ikkau

4th seat: Inheda Kaeda

5th seat: Ayawesga Yumichika

* * *

12th squad Taicho: Ishida Uryu

12th squad Fujitaicho: Kurotsuchi Nemu

3rd seat: Syzael

* * *

13th squad Taicho: Kuchiki Rukia

13th squad fujiaticho: Kotestu Kiyone

3rd seat: Sentaro

4th seat: Aerniro

* * *

**Stationed in the living world**

14th squad Taicho: Fon Shaolin

14th squad Fujiaticho: GIGO Vega

3rd seat: Marechiyo Ohmaeda

* * *

15th squad Taicho: Urhara Kisuke

15th squad fujiaticho: Sarugaki Hiyori

* * *

16th squad Taicho: Kurosaki ichigo

16th squad fujiaticho: Sado Chad

3rd seat Kojuma Mizuro

4th seat: Asanao Keigo

* * *

17th squad Taicho: Shohin Yoruchi

17th squad fujiaticho: Yadomura Lisa

* * *

18th squad taicho: Mugrume Kensei

18th squad fujitaicho: kuna mashiro

* * *

19th squad taicho: Hirako Shinji

19th squad fujitaicho: Arisawa tatsuki

* * *

20th squad taicho: Rose

20th squad fujitaicho: Love

* * *

Ok let me explain about the squads stationed in the living world. There not really part of the gotei 13. There jobs are much more top secret than what thegotei 13 does. In there squads there may only be 3 more shinigami and yes I'll be making a sequel to this. It will be a proper story though with only small msn conversations.


	18. Lays or Doritos

C18: lays or doritos?

The arguments between Espada and shinigami. Which ones they prefer Lays orDoritos?

_*Kurosaki Ichigo number 1 fan joins lays or doritos?*_

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Alright! Kurosaki, which do you prefer?

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

What are we talking about now?

**Neliel tu:**

Which one we prefer, lays or doritos?

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

So far your trashy girlfriend likes Doriots.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Trashy? And hold it were on the same side here.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Lays..or doritos..?

**Neliel Tu:**

Yeah! Come on our side Ichi!

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

What's the sides so far?

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Lays: Neliel

Grimmjow

Doritos: Me

Rukia

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Doritos then.

**Neliel Tu;**

iCHI!

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Ichigo you traitor!

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Alright! 3 to us ^_^

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

Excellent choice, now you have earned the right for me not to call you trash.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Seriously? Just cause I joined your side.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

This is actually a serious matter for all of us.

_*Hime~x logs online*_

_*Tia Hallibell logs online*_

_*Prince Shiro logs online*_

_*Hime~x and Tia Hallibell also Prince Shiro joins conversation*_

**Tia Hallibell:**

Why did we join this convo Shiro?

**Prince Shiro:**

Oi it's soitaicho to you and it was either this one. Or the "crazy fighting freaks*

**Neliel Tu:**

OK guys! Now you joined this conversation. You have to chose between lays or doritos?

**Tia Hallibell:**

Lays

**Prince Shiro:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Nice choice Tia!

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Thankyouuyuuu Hitsugaya soitaicho! Alright Orhime make your choice! You know doritos are way better.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

No way! Hime remember when you were in Los nochas? You loved lays and I'm sure you still do.

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

Silence Grimmjow, I was the one who took care of her in Los nochas. So I know that she likes...

**Hime~x:**

Doritos.

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

What did you just say women?

**Hime~x:**

Doritos are better than lays ^_^

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

_**Doritos: **_Me, Ulquiorra , Ichigo, Hitsugaya soitaicho and Orhime.

**_Lays:_** Nel, Grimmjow, Hallibell

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

HA! Were winning by 5.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Uresai!

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I can't uresai, if your losing!

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

DAM IT! I thought you didn't care.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

I didn't, but i thought I might as well.

_*Princess Mo Mo logs online*_

_*Hisagi Shuuei logs online*_

_*Abari Renji logs online*_

_*Kira Izru logs online*_

**Prince Shiro:**

Alright, Momo you like doritos better than lays right?

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Actually gomen Shiro-chan, but I prefer lays.

**Prince Shiro:**

O_o

**Neliel Tu:**

Thanks Hinamori.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Doritos.

**Kira Izru**

Doritos.

**Abari Renji**:

Doritos.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Were still wining.

Lays: 4

Doritos: 8

**Princess Mo Mo:**

I just realised I'm the only shinigami who likes lays.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Don't worry since Ulquiorra is the only espada so far who prefers Doritos instead of lays.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

ULqUIORRa! It's not to late to change sides.

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

I refuse trash.

**Jagerjaque Grimmjow:**

Umm..ok

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Why are you guys doing this anyway?

**Chappytherabiticequeen **:

Well it just started with me and Grimmjow in a convo. Then suddenly he asks me "Lays or doritos?". So I said doritos of course. He said lays then we invited Ulquiorra who went on my side. Grimmjow then asked Nel to join the convo so we would tie.

**Neliel Tu:**

I just realised that you 4 always log on at the same time, why is that? If I may ask.

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Were a group. All 4 of us that is, were mostly always together.

**Neliel TU;**

Really?

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Yes.

**Hisagi Shuuei:**

Since you hanged out with us Momo, I've always wondered whom Toushiro spent his time with in the academy.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Actually I'm a bit curious too.

**Prince Shiro:**

Sakura and Kusaka.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Hmm...

**Jagerjaque Grimmjow:**

Let's get back on topic.

_*Ise Nanao logs online*_

_*Coyoute Stark logs online*_

_*Mrs Ichimaru logs online*_

_*Mr Ichimaru logs online*_

_*Ayawegsa Yumichika logs online*_

_*Kotetsu Isane logs online*_

_*Madrame Ikkau logs online*_

_*Ise Nanao and 5 others join conversation*_

**Ise Nanao:**

Seriously Ika, I thought you would join the fights conversation.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

I was in that convo, but it got boring.

**Coyoute Stark:**

Lays or doritos?.

**Prince Shiro:**

Yes, Ise I don't care which one you prefer your choosing doritos.

**Ise Nanao:**

Hai sir, i choose doritos then.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Doritos

**Coyoute Stark:**

Lays.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Doritos.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Doritos.

**Mr Ichimaru:**

Doritos.

SCORe so far :

Doritos: 13

Lays: 5

**Hime~x:**

Yay were wining.!

**Schiffer Ulquorra:**

I did tell you Grimmjow. That doritos are better.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Jagerjaques Grimmjow:**

Lays!

**Schiffer Ulquiora:**

Doritos.

**Hime~x:**

Ah UrESAI both of you, gosh stop acting like children!

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

Orhime just shouted...this is a serious conversation then.

_*Kurotsuchi Nemu logs online*_

_*Ishida Uryu logs online*_

_*Syzael apporo Granz logs online*_

_*Lolny logs online*_

_*Melony logs online*_

_*shaolin fon logs online*_

_*GIGO vega logs online*_

_*Urhara Kisuke logs online*_

_*kuchiki hisana logs online*_

_*kurosaki yuzu logs online*_

_All of them join conversation._

**Kurotsuchi Nemu:**

Doritos.

**Mrs Ichimaru:**

Yay 14 to us! Nice going nemu.

**Kurosaki ichigo number 1**:

Ok uryu, chad make the right choice.

**Ishida Uryu:**

I am. Doritos.

**Sado Yasturoa:**

Doritos.

**Mr Ichimaru:**

16

**Syzale apporo Granz :**

Lays.

**Lolny:**

Lays.

**Melony:**

Lays.

**GIGO vega:**

Lays.

**Jagerjaques grimmjow:**

8.

**Kurosaki ichigo number 1:**

Your still losing,

**Fon Shaolin:**

Doritos.

**Urhara Kisuke:**

Doritos.

**Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:**

You made the right choice soi.

**Fon shaolin:**

Not really . It's just common sense, doritos have flavour. While lays are plain

and too crunchy to eat.

**Kuchiki hisana:**

Doritos.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

Yay!

**Kurosaki ichigo number 1:**

Alright Yuzu make the last vote.

**Kurosaki Yuzu:**

Doritos.

**Chappytherabiticequeen :**

20 to us! See nel I told you we would win.

**Neliel tu:**

Grimmjow! This is all your fault.

**Jagerjaques grimmjow:**

How is it my fault?

**Neliel Tu:**

It just is so don't complain _

**Coyoute stark:**

It seems like all shinigami apart from one prefer doritos over lays.

**Prince Shiro:**

Why is that mo?

**Abari renji:**

It's because in the academy they would always give us lays to eat for snack. So

I guess the little peach got use to it.

**Princess Mo mo:**

That and that dead guy sosuke use to make my division eat lays.

**Hime~x:**

How about you ulquiora?

**Schiffer Ulquiorra:**

It's because I'm unique.


	19. Gomensai Saku

C19: Gomensai Saku...

**Prince Shiro:**

Hey Saku, why did you want to meet me in the rooftop later on?

**Abari Sakura:**

Ummm ...will you..um... Please go out with me. AI SHITERU ...

**Princess Mo Mo:**

Awkward... I'm going to sign off. Shu asked me and the crew for dinner. I'll see you in a bit Shiro-chan and don't be too harsh this time.

**Prince Shiro:**

Ok I'll see you there.

_*princess mo mo leaves conversation*_

_*princess mo mo and 65 others log offline*_

**Abari Sakura:**

Ummm Toushiro?

**Prince Shiro:**

Saku..well how can I say this without hurting you?...well umm.. The thing is I really don't think of you the same way anymore.. I'm in love with Momo and I'm body and soul for her.

We had great times before but when you left I felt betrayed you know? Momo was there by my side and never left me.

**Abari Sakura:**

Then if you don't feel the same way anymore about me. Then why did you ask me out to the ball?

**Prince Shiro:**

About that you'll have to find another date.

**Abari Sakura:**

Eehh..?.. How come.

**Prince Shiro:**

There's a friend of mine who really likes Hisagi shuuei. So for the switch she wants to be with him.

**Abari Sakura:**

...who?...

**Prince Shiro:**

I don't think I should say. You'll probably try to kill her.

**Abari Sakura:**

Tell me!

**Prince Shiro:**

Kurosaki Yuzu, the 2nd division fujiaticho.

**Abari Sakura:**

So she just like her sister huh? She likes you.

**Prince Shiro:**

Saku that's not it! For the switch you have to like the other person. That's why Momo went with Shuuei and we've been trying to find him a girl who would suit him. Or has a crush on him.

**Abari Sakura:**

And you thought that I had a crush on hisagi taicho?

**Prince Shiro:**

Well yeah. I mean everyone did see you looking at him and Yumichika told me that you had a crush on him. So I thought...

**Abari Sakura:**

Yumichika huh? Did he also tell you that I loved you?

**Prince shiro:**

You have to understand that I still care about you deeply.

**Abari Sakura:**

I know..just please let me hear it once more those words.

**Prince shiro:**

Saku?...

**Abari Sakura:**

Remember our days in the living world? Remember when we were still alive? You use to be so different then you had blue hair.

**Prince Shiro:**

Yes I remember .

**Abari Sakura:**

You always stood by me and protected me.. When you died I thought I would never see you again. In rukongai I searched for you everywhere, the second I got there. You were all I thought about. My days in rukongai were miserable without you.

But ..when I found you in the academy. I was so happy...I was glad you still remembered me as well..

**Prince Shiro:**

I could never forget you.

**Abari Sakura:**

I know, the same went for me.

**Prince Shiro:**

I always missed you Saku. Me and Momo looked all over for you.

**Abari Sakura:**

That's probably how come we never found each other, we kept on moving around..plus we did look different in the real world.

**Prince Shiro:**

Yes, but I would of still recognised you.

**Abari Sakura:**

_...you were always by my side an protected me._

**Prince Shiro:**

Yeah..

**Abari Sakura:**

I miss those times so much.

**Prince Shiro:**

There still there those memories I will never forget them.

**Abari Sakura:**

Say remember when we were young? That time in school? On the rooftop.

**Prince Shiro:**

When we were around 10 years old?

**Abari Sakura:**

Yes. Remember what you told me?

**Prince Shiro:**

That was..it's different now.

**Abari Sakura:**

I know that. But please I.. I...

**Prince Shiro:**

No matter where or how I'll meet you, I'll always love you, if i can meet you again Against the 6 to billion one odds and even if your body can't move. I'll marry you.

**Abari Sakura:**

You...

**Prince Shiro:**

You wanted me to say it right?

**Abari Sakura:**

Yes...arigatou. I hope one day we can become closer again.

**Prince shiro:**

I'm afraid that can't happen at least not as long as she lives, but even if mo dies. I'll die with her. She's my last love now.

**Abari Sakura:**

I see. Then I hope you two can live happily, and maybe I'll find someone here in seretei too.

**Prince Shiro:**

Yeah, there are plenty of people here.

**Abari Sakura:**

I break my love to the ice dragon.

**Prince Shiro:**

I break my love to the spring cherry blossom.

**Abari Sakura:**

But both of us will still live happily and

**Prince Shiro:**

Continue to shine.

**Abari Sakura:**

Arigatou.

_*Abari Sakura logs offline*_

"Gomensai Sakura"


	20. Lost Childhood Friend

C20: lost childhood friend

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

I can't believe that my 4th seat is a girl and she's stronger than me.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Well that's what you get, zaraki taicho did offer you the 4th seat position but you didn't take it.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Because 4 is such a ugly number.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

She's a girl huh? Another girl in the eleventh division. The boys must be swooning over her.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

You have no idea, she annoys me constantly.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Well I can't say she's annoying till I've met her.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Trust me you do not need to meet her.

_*Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time logs online*_

_*Kae! I'll love you till the end of time joins conversation*_

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

THAT AIN'T NICE YUMI-KUN!

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Yumi-kun?...

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Kaeda, weren't you on a mission with Zaraki taicho and yachiru?

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

I swapped with Ikkau, anyhow Yumi-kun! I have to ask got a date for the ball yet?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Not yet.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Eh? Nani, Yumichika seriously! We have to find someone for Toki. So we could do the switch.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

I know, but I haven't found anyone to go with me yet.

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

That's why I asked you about the ball. Do you want to go with me Yumi-kun?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Kaeda? Your asking me out. Why?...

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Hmmm. Well um you don't have a date right? And most people go with others from there divisions so...

**Ayawesga Yumichika:'**

Alright were sorted here ISA.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Few. Anyhow I'm Kotetsu Isane, medical corps fujitaicho for the royal guard. Use to be former fujitaicho of squad 4.

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

I see. I'm Inheda Kaeda 4th seat of Yumi-kuns squad and if he remembers I'm his childhood friend.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Childhood friend? Wait a second which district did you live in?

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

91.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Aeda-chan?...

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Yup.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

But I heard that you and my 4th seat graduated together.

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

That's right we did. But I grew up together with yumi and ikkau. One day they just disappeared you know? It was really upsetting.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

You didn't cry did you? It would of been a disgusting site.

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

No I didn't.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Anyhow I'll send in these reports to the head of the ball which I heard was Nanao.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Sure, ja ne ISA. love you.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Ja ne! Love you too x

_*kotetsu isane leaves conversation*_

_*kotetsu isane logs offline*_

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

That girl just now..is she your girlfriend? The one everyone's been talking about.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Yup why?

**Kae ! I'll love you till the end of time:**

Oh it's nothing.


	21. Wind that shines

C21: letting her go. Wind that shines

_**Authors note:** Yay here's the special chapter everyone. It's Gin and Rangikus wedding now, how will Shuuei handle this? Can he move on?_

* * *

A few days later, it's finally the day. A girl with long orange hair stood at the brown door way of the new church that was just built in seretei. The sun shining through the windows. "It's finally today huh?".

"Yup. Ya excited aren't ya Ran-chan?"Gin said appearing behind me.

"Guess"Rangiku said. As he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Will he..be ok today?

"Ya ain't thinkin about him are ya?"Gin said reading my thoughts.=20

"No of course not"Rangiku lied. The truth was she couldn't stop thinking of Shuuei all night. Not cause she regretted her choice, no the fact that she was worried about him.

He hadn't shown up to any of the taicho meetings and she was beginning to feel really responsible for his actions.

Gin studied my face searching probably for any clues that I was upset.

"So are the preparations ready?"Rangiku asked changing the subject.

"Ya, Ise-chan is just doing the last of the invitations and Momo-chan has your dress ready"Gin said.

"I see"Rangiku said. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her. "Arigatou".

* * *

Shuuei had seen this little scene from one of the large glass windows, outside the church. Rangiku, for a second I thought you would change your mind...I.."Gomen"and with that Shuuei flash stepped off.

* * *

It was a sunny day in seretei, everyone who was invited and even if they weren't. They were either making last minute adjustments to help with Rangikus wedding or buying there outfits.

"Ah come on Sakura-chan, come on out"Momo said.

"No way!"Sakura said. Momo was standing outside her fujiatichos room door. Someone had bought Sakura a dress and Momo gave it to her to wear.

Demo the stubborn fujiaticho of squad 5, refused to come out.

"I'm sure you look lovely"Momo said.

"No means no!"Sakura yelled. Momo let's out a large sigh and just as she was about to give up.

"Yo Mo, need some help?"a voice from behind her said. The 5th squad taicho turns around to see none other than her boy friend Toushiro.

"yeah, Sakura refuses to come out"Momo explained.

"I asume it's because of the dress"Toushiro said.

Momo gave him a puzzled look. "How did you-"

He smirked. "The dress is from me".

Momo nodded, she didn't feel any jealously at all. Since Toushiro proposed to her, but Momo had asked to wait for another year.

* * *

Toushiro gave a small knock on the door. "OI BAKA SAKU COME OUT"

"NO WAY TOUSHIRO! THIS DRESS IS FAR TOO GIRLY! I LOOK STUPID TOO"Sakura shouted.

"So your not going to come out?"Toushiro said.

Silence.

"Fine then"Toushiro said kicking the door open. He immediately catches Sakura in his arms. "YO"

* * *

Sakura felt her face turn bright red. Toushiro was holding her like a princess. However her fantasy faded when her taicho spoke up.

"Shiro-chan.."Momo said. Toushiro let's me go.

"Shu-kun, his reiatsu just.."Momo stammered.

"I know, but he will get over it"Toushiro said.

That's right. Hisagi shuuei whom she had a crush on was suppose to be married to Rangiku. But she never showed up.

I wonder momo and him seems like there really good friends. Sakura shakes her head, no I got to leave it.

"so back on to the main topic, wow Sakura you actually look good in that dress"Toushiro teased.

"URESAI! This dress is far too girly for me and yet you get this for me!"Sakura pouted,

"So you knew it was from me"Toushiro said.

"Well duh"Sakura said.

"Shoot shiro, I promised to go help Hisana. I'll see you later"Momo said dashing of, leaving us together.

"So.."Sakura stammered.

"Found a date yet?"Toushiro finished for me.

"No"Sakura said.

"Then would you like to go together?"Toushiro said.

* * *

Nanao let's out a large sigh, she had a major headache from working on Rangikus wedding all night. Geez why did I offer to do this again? I will never know why.

"You know Nana, taking a break would be good"a calm voice said. She knew who it belonged to right away, her calm lazy recently new taicho. Stark.

"I would but there's still so much to be done and plus the eleventh division isn't much help"Nanao replied.

"O?"Stark said.

"They never do there paperwork.. Once I saw Ikkau put his in the shredder"Nanao said.

"I see. But I think you should take a break otherwise..."Stark began.

Just then my vision began to get blurry, I'm...

"...you'll make me worry"Stark finished as he caught me in his arms.

Nanao felt her face turn bright red and quickly pushed her taicho away from her. Just then her soul pager starts ringing.

"Moshi moshi, Ise fujiaticho here"Nanao said.

"Oh my days Nana! Get over here right now"Isane said.

"Why? Did something happen. Judging from the tone of your voice something did"Nanao said.

"IT'S...JUST GET OVER HERE"Isane screamed.

"ISA! Don't yell at her Baka"a male voice, Nanao recognised as Ikkaus said.

"Ika?"Nanao said.

"Listen Nana, is it okay if you come over right now?"Ikkau said.

"I don't mind. But where to?"Nanao said.

"The eleventh, 5th training ground in the west hall"Ikkau said.

"Alright, I'll be right over t-Once I get permission from taicho to leave"Nanao said, remembering that her taicho was still in the the room.

"Seriously? Isn't that guy sleeping. You should sneak out"Ikkau said.

"Ika, you know I can't do that"Nanao said.

"Why not?"Ikkau said.

"cause he's my taicho"Nanao said.

"Is that it?"Ikkau said.

"yes"Nanao whispered. She thought that Ikkau would ask more questions, but he just left it at that.

"Um taichou.."Nanao was cut of as he grabbed hold of her hand. "T..aichou!"

"Were going to buy you a dress no arguments"Stark said. "Oi lilinete we will be out".

"Hai I get ya"Lilinete said. Before I could speak we were already on our way to the shinigami shopping centre. That Hitsugaya taicho was forced to make by Rangiku.

* * *

Ichigo stood waiting for Rukia, geez where is she? As he waited he spores two people from the distance.

"Oi Inoue, Ishida"Ichigo called out.

Both of them turn around and run over to me.

"So it's been awhile"Ichigo said starting the conversation.

"Likewise"Uryu said.

"So how has Ulquiorra managed a weak squad like the 4th?"Ichigo asked the orange hair girl beside Uryu.

"Actually..."Orhime began.

...

"EH? NANI, everyone in squad 4 can activate there zanpakatou and only 4 people don't have bankai"Ichigo repeated making sure he heard it right. Orhime gave him a small nod. "He also asked out Nel for the upcoming ball"

"Nel ? And what did she say?"Ichigo said.

"To everyones shock she said yes"Orhime said. Nel said yes to that guy? Has the world come to a end.

"Wait then how about that Nnoitera guy? I'm sure he had a crush on Nel"Ichigo said slightly confused.

This is when Orhime turned away.

"Ishida? What happened"Ichigo said. Uryu pushed his glasses up and looked over at me with a serious expression.

"I hear Nnoitera asked her out"Uryu replied.

"Is this true Inoue?"Ichigo said.

"Yes, I couldn't say no as well"Orhime said.

"Don't worry Inoue. There's the part in the dance where you switch right?"Ichigo said remembering what Rukia told him.

"Yeah I guess so, but I have no one to switch with. I wanted to ask Ulquiorra but he obviously wouldn't switch out Nel for me"Orhime replied sadly.=20

Ichigo was speechless, he didn't no what to say to comfort his friend. Just as he was lost he saw Nnoitera and Nel approach from the corner.

He immediately ran up to Nnoietra and grabbed him a way by his collar. Once they were out of the way and no one could see them. Ichigo punched Nnoietra by his jaw.

"Kurosaki you bastard! What was that for"Nnoeitra said.

"URESAI. Don't act like you don't know why I did this"Ichigo shouted.

"Pet-sama told you didn't she? That I forced her to be my date for the ball"Nnoitera said.

Ichigo was burning with anger right then, but he controlled his temper. "Yeah she did, got a reason?"

"Actually I do"Nnoitera said. Ichigo looked up at him, he doesn't seem to be lying. He let go of Nnoiteras colar.

"Well I dunno wen it happened, but I gained a heart like that emo freak and have a crush as you call it. On that annoying neliel"Nnoitera admitted.

Him? Have a heart? Ichigo tried to control his laughter but it just came out.

"Oi Kurosaki stop laughing! "

Ichigo kept on laughing.

"look I am actually serious here. That's why I went with Orhime. Because I know she likes the emo boy"Nnoietra said.

"Your talking about the switch aren't you?"Ichigo said, calming down.

"Yeah, I'll swipe Nel of her feet and push pet-sama to her lover boy"Nnoitera said.

"Oh alright. I guess I should head back"Ichigo said.

"Wait don't tell her"Nnoitera said.

"Got it"Ichigo said and flash stepped off. He had a large grin on his face, maybe espadas have a heart after all"

* * *

**Night falls.**

"Yo you done yet?"Stark called out.

"In a second"Nanao said. Stark leaned against the lamp post waiting for his fujiaticho to finish getting changed.=20

It was night now in seretei, he let's out a large yawn. Why did that Ichimaru chose his wedding to be night again?

After a few moments Nanao finally came out. He stared at her appearance, she wore her hair loose and a beautiful silver gown. With matching diamond earrings and shoes.=

"Ta..icho"Nanao stammered.

"what?"Stark said.

"S..top.. Um staring, your making me feel uncomfortable"Nanao said. A creep of blush appeared in her face, and same with his. She's cute when she acts shy.

"Oh? But that dress suits you..you look beautiful Nana"Stark commented.

"Um...taicho who's your date for the ball?"Nanao asked.

"Dunno, I guess it'll have to be you"Stark said.

"Ok then"Nanao agreed. She hurried off and stark caught up with her. I can't believe she actually agreed.

* * *

Ikkau glanced over at the tall clock in the main seretei grounds. She's late..she's never this late. He let's out a large sigh, I guess I should go before Rangiku kills me.

* * *

Many guests wearing many different colour gowns entered the church. Unlike most weddings wear they wore White the guests here wore various shades of colours. A girl with long brunete hair, her fringe to her side stood there waiting. She wore her hair loose, a peach coloured jacket and a cream coloured dress with brown tights and brown shoes. She taped her feat. "He's not here yet". It was none other than the squad 5 taicho Hinamori Momo. She had watched all the guests that were invited welcomed in by Vira. However the person she was looking for hadn't entered yet.

"Momo"a voice called out. She spins around hoping it to be Shuuei but it was just Izru.

But he wasn't alone, he was holding hands with the leader of the kidou corps.

"Izru-kun, care to explain how you know the kidou corps leader and how come your holding hands with her right now?"Momo said trying to keep calm.

"Well actually"Izru began.

"He was crying like a baby about getting dumped. I found him, we got talking I guess and now were going out"Hotru explained.

"Izru-kun! NICE! Replace that bitch karin right away"Momo said slapping his back.

"Ouchie Momo-chan, when did you get so violent?"Izru said.

"I'm not violent, just happy for you"Momo responded. Soon Renji went over to us and I explained to him everything. He to did the same thing as me.

"seriously, first Momo-chan and now you"Izru said. Me and Renji grinned at each other.

Renji and Hotru introduced themselves, soon or later they got in to a drinking contest. Leaving izru and momo alone.

"Is he here yet? Shuuei-senpai"Izru said.

"No..I think he's gone to that place again"Momo said.

"I think so too, you think he will be ok?"Izru said.

"Honestly I don't know"Momo replied truthfully.

* * *

Rangiku glanced over at her reflection in the mirror, she wore a long White gown with a beautiful pink lace.

Shuuei...though people try not to mention it. I know you haven't arrived yet...won't you be happy for me?

Won't you come?..

"Rangiku-San! Come on everyone has arrived so it's time now"Hisana said.

"Ok"Rangiku said taking one last glance at the photo of her and Shuuei.

* * *

In the academy graveyard, there stood the tall black hair 9th division taicho.

"Ouga..Misuri..."he mumbled the names of his two dearest friends he missed.

We would of all been in the same squad, we could of graduated together. You guys could of still been here, but now... He clenched his fist, it's my fault I failed to protect even Misuri left me, she wanted to stay with ouga. Dam it! Curse both of them. Misuri and her beauty and strength. Rangiku and her cuteness, caring smile and friendliness towards me. I would of been married..it was so close. Would I have been happy? Yes. During the time I was with rangiku I never even thought of you misuri once.

But now..."DAM".

"Shuuei.."a voice from behind him said. He immediately met eyes with the girl behind him.

"Misuri?.."Shuuei said.

...

"I see, you've been here teaching in the academy"Shuuei said. Misuri nodded. He couldn't believe that Misuri had been reincarnated for 6 years now.

"Wait then why didn't you go and find me?"Shuuei questioned.

"Because you were happy. I heard the rumours when I first began to teach. Your dating Matsumoto Rangiku"Misuri said. That's right, 6 years ago I began to date Rangiku. A pain in my chest appears remembering that Rangikus wedding was on right now.

"I also heard that you two were to be wed but she never showed up. Today she's going to get married to Ichimaru isn't she?"Misuri said. Shuuei gave a small nod.

"Shuuei , tell me honestly do you still love her?"Misuri said.

"what makes you think I do?"Shuuei said.

"Well it's kinda obvious"Misuri said. Shuuei stood up and was about to leave till Misuri grabbed hold of his arm. Stopping him in his tracks.

"LET GO OF ME"Shuuei shouted.

"I WON'T. I still care about you"Misuri said.

"Then why did you leave me for Ouga?"Shuuei questioned.

"I had no choice"Misuri said.

"you always have a choice!"Shuuei said bitterly.

"You don't understand. Ouga was dying he had a illness Shuuei. I knew he loved me but at the time I still loved you. I thought he would die if I rejected him so I accepted"Misuri shouted.

Shuuei glanced over at Misuri and saw the tears in her eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knew it was the truth.

"I accepted even though I still loved you. Ouga began to be better, so I was planning to break up with him and explain it all to you. But we got assigned that mission to help the first years. I died before I even had a chance to tell you. I heard ouga charge towards the hollow too. The last person I saw was you.. I wanted to stay but I-"Misuri was cut of as I wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry Misu"Shuuei said.

She nodded.

"You know you two, your so much a like. Your smiles the way you would both care for me so much.. "Shuuei said.

"I guess I ruined the only chance of me having a friendship with her again"

"That's not true shuuei. That isn't, I'm sure that she never meant to hurt you. I'm sure Rangiku still cares for you. I'm sure she still does. She stillloves you. Just because it isn't in the way you wanted. Doesn't mean she wants to see you on your own. It doesn't mean you have to be alone"Misuri said

.

"Misuri.."Shuuei stammered.

"Go tell her now, before she goes"Misuri said. Shuuei nodded and quickly flash stepped towards the seretei church.

***You always protected me**

Rangiku entered the church and saw solver friends gathered there. She stepped on to the carpet and walked towards gin.

**I never realised before**

He still isn't here, she bit her lip. I want you to be here.

**You were always there**

**I never seemed to care before**

**But you were always the one who stood by my side..**

The second we were about to say our I doors the door burst open. Rangiku and everyone else turned to see the panting Hisagi Shuuei.

Shuuei...Hes...

"Rangiku!, there's still something I have to say"Shuuei shouted. Rangiku immediately ran towards him and hugged him.

**You lifted my darkness**

**You taught me to live again**

**I love you**

"Ai shiteru Rangiku..I always will do care for you"

"The same goes for me"Rangiku said.

"I will always love you, but there's someone who cares about you more than I do"Shuuei said.

Rangiku glanced back at Gin then at Shuuei.

"Go"

She nodded and gave him one last peck on the cheek before rushing back to gin.

**Always loving you.**

**Since you were always the one who helped me.**

"so you ok with that?"Momo said appearing beside him.

**Your gentle smile.**

"Not really. But someone told me I still had to tell her that I have to move on"Shuuei said.

"That person was correct, so is that what your going to do?"Momo said.

"It's going to be a pain, but what choice do I have"Shuuei said.

**But even love has it limits**

**I'll treasure those times we had together and no longer cry.**

Be happy Rangiku, a strong gust of wind blew the church doors open. A smile appears on his face. "The wind seems to be shining".


	22. Ball preperations

C22: Ball Preparations

**Coyoute Stark:**

You should really have a rest Nana.

**Ise Nanao:**

Nooooo! There's still so much to do and little time to prepare. Plus since Ran went on her honeymoon with Gin yesterday, I'm left with her part of the ball work.

**Coyoute Stark:**

Hmmm maybe they will come back before then.

**Ise Nanao:**

I doubt it. Wait a second taicho if I'm in the ball room and your online. Whos doing the paperwork for our squad?

**Coyoute Stark:**

Chill, I finished them. Even your share, so you can relax when you come back.

**Ise Nanao:**

Really?

**Coyoute Stark:**

Yes.

**Ise Nanao:**

Arigatou.

_*Kotetsu Isane logs online*_

_*Ayawesga Yumichika logs online*_

_*Madrame Ikkau logs online*_

_*Kotetsu Isane joins conversation*_

_*Ayawesga Yumichika joins conversation*_

_*Madrame ikkau joins conversation*_

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Oh my days Nana! Where were you at the after party?

**Ise Nanao:**

I was busy.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

You should of been there it was a blast.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

It certainly was. Though the sake drinking contest wasn't beautiful Ikkau.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Your only saying that because I forced ya to go against Kaeda and you lost.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

I lost with grace.

**Madrame ikkau:**

Yeah right. If grace means being sick then ohmaeda lost with grace.

**Ise Nanao:**

Sigh. Sake contest?...

**Kotetsu Isane:**

He he, well that's what Rangiku wanted so most others agreed.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Anyhow, missed ya last night Nana. So you ought to come to our usual hang out place.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Oh it's tonight? Shoot I need to try and get a break. When your in the royalguard. It's kinda hard to.

**Ise Nanao:**

I'm not sure if I can come. There's so much work to do for the ball.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Nana, seriously. Chill for once.

**Ise Nanao:**

That would be nice but I'm ok really I am.

**Coyoute Stark:**

You say that but your not fine.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

What does he mean?

**Coyoute Stark:**

She fainted the other day.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Nana?

**Ise nanao:**

I'm fine. That was just a little headache yesterday.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Little headache? You could of seriously been injured and that wouldn't of been beautiful right Ikkau?

**Madrame ikkau:**

Guys if she doesn't want to go then she doesn't want to. Stop putting pressure on her. Besides we could always ask Kaeda or I heard Yuzu wanted to come.

**Ise Nanao:**

Ika, it's not like I don't want to come. The truth is I'm dying for a break.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Don't fight you two it isn't graceful. I also heard that Misuzu is coming back for a visit tonight.

**Ise Nanao:**

Eh? Who's that.

**Madrame ikkau:**

Mei Misuzu, my childhood friend. Also kaedas cousin.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Don't forget the other little detail that you ought to mention now. Before there's a misunderstanding.

**Madrame ikkau:**

We use to date. My guess is she probably wants me back, but I won't. So don't worry about it Nana.

**Ise nanao:**

Ok I trust you.

**Coyoute Stark:**

Hey hey, you know our 7th seat?

**Ise Nanao:**

Yeah what about her?

**Coyoute Stark:**

She just asked me out for the ball. But rest assured I told her I was going with you.

**Ise Nanao:**

That's good.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Wait your going with Stark now? I thought you guys were one of those couples who would keep the same partner and not switch.

**Madrame Ikkaau:**

I thought so too. When did we agree to do the switch? In fact scratch that WE NEVER DO THE SWITCH.

**Ise nanao:**

But things are different this year and there are many new recruits that don't have dates. So those on the team must help them out.

**Madrame ikkau:**

Tch fine, I'll just find another date. Then we will do the switch.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Isn't it too late to get another date?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Agreed. Last I heard most people are Already paired up or some are going in groups. You have no choice Ikkau...

**Madarame Ikkau:**

No. Definitely not, never not with her.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Then ask Misuzu.

Nanao didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of Ikkau dancing with his childhood friend. Who was also his ex girlfriend.

Luckily taicho changed the subject.

**Coyoute Stark:**

Invitations 50-500 are for squad 2 right?

**Ise Nanao:**

Yes most squads have 500 invitations sent for them. Apart from squad 2, since there were 50 members messing around with Hisana. So kuchiki even if he isn't in the gotei 13 anymore, ordered them to be sent to the maggots nest.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

As expected. Your always organised.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

I thought you always went to sleep Coyoute taicho?

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Yeah it does seem kind of strange.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Mina also described him as a lazy always go to sleep taicho as well.

**Ise Nanao:**

I would agree. But lately he's been doing all his paperwork, so I can't really argue.

**Coyoute Stark:**

It's only cause i didn't want you to overwork yourself.

**Ise Nanao:**

I said I'm fine. You don't have to be worried about me.

**Coyoute Stark:**

No matter what you say I'll be worried about you.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

So the parings, can I see them?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Agreed. I also want to see them.

**Ise Nanao:**

Oh sure so far.

Hinamori Momo and Hisagi Shuuei

Hitsugaya Toushiro and Abari Sakura

Ayawesga Yumichika and Inheda Kaeda.

Kotetsu Isane and Toki

Nnoitera and Inoue Orhime

Neliel Tu odversick and Schiffer Ulquiorra.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow and Lolny.

Melony and Zommura.

Ichimaru Rangiku and Reikyo.

Ichimaru Gin and Vira.

Kira Izru and Yuzu

Masaki Hotru and Jinta.

Me and Coyoute taicho.

Abari Renji and Kuchiki Rukia

Kurosaki Ichigo and Aki Senna

Fon Shaolin and GIGO vega

Urhara Kisuke and Shohin Yoruchi

Ishida Uryu and Matsuri

Kurotsuchi Nemu and Syzael.

Well that's all of them that's doing the switch.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

So can you tell me who's switching with who?

**Coyoute Stark:**

I'll say.

**Ise Nanao:**

Arigatou.

**Coyoute Stark:**

Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Abari Sakura and Hisagi Shuuei

Kotetsu Isane and Ayawesga Yumichika

Inheda Kaeda and Toki

Inoue Orhime and Schiffer Ulquiorra

Neliel tu odversick and Nniotera

Lolny and Zommura

Melony and Grimmjow.

Ichimaru Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin

Vira and Reikyo

Masaki Hotru and Kira Izru

Kurosaki Yuzu and Jinta

Ise Nanao and Madrame ikkau

Abari Renji and Aki Senna

Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo

Fon Shaolin and Urhara Kisuke

Shohin yoruchi and GIGO vega

Kurotsuchi Nemu and ishida uryu

Matsuri and Syzael

**Ise Nanao:**

The parings weren't really surprising; some are just new couples I guess.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

It's strange that Tia hasn't found a date.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Yeah, do you know why coyoute taicho!

**Coyoute Stark:**

Last I heard she was meant to ask out hitsugaya soitaicho. But the soitaicho asked that abari girl.

**Ise Nanao:**

So many strange parings, anyhow Ikkau you have to find someone or else the switch won't be possible.

**Kotetsu Isane**

Plus you guys will loose the most sweetest couple in seretei. Which wouldn't be good since you've been dating for like 10 Years now. The ball comes oncein a year. So 10 times?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

The most gorgeous flower in seretei, o wonder if you guys could be ripped apart.

**Ise nanao:**

What are you guys talking about? I love Ikkau so no ones going to ruin that.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Same here I love ya nanao. If anyone plans on taking her from me, I'll strike them down first.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Well at least you two still love each other.

**Kotetsu Isane:**

Got to go, I've got a meeting now. I'll see then if I'm free tonight. You better come nana.

**Ise Nanao:**

Yeah I'll try, also I have to leave too. Women's association meeting now.

**Madrame Ikkau:**

Im leaving too. Got to book the 1st division training grounds, they do have the largest.

_*Ise Nanao logs offline*_

_*Madrame Ikkau logs offline*_

_*Kotetsu isane logs offline*_

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Alright now there gone. I can ask you something.

**Coyoute Stark:**

I figured you have something to ask me. Go ahead.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Your feelings for Nanao. You love her don't you?

**Coyoute Stark:**

Sigh, the beauty boy was the first one to figure it out?

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

So you do?

**Coyoute Stark:**

Yeah.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

Hmmm that's why you didn't pick anyone for the switch over. Your going to try and convince her to stay with you.

**Coyoute Stark:**

That was my intention, but I don't think she will agree so I'll just see how things go.

**Ayawesga Yumichika:**

I see.


	23. Conversation between the 1st squad membe

**Hallibell Tia:**

Oi Toushiro, why the heck are you dating that Abari girl?

**Prince Shiro:**

It's soitaicho to you and I'm not dating Sakura.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Oh sure.

**Prince Shiro:**

Why are you asking me anyway? Weren't you interested in Stark or something.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Oh no reason and no I wasn't. That was probably a rumour you heard.

**Prince Shiro:**

Sigh thought so. You aren't that kind of person after all.

**Tia Hallibell:**

What do you mean by that?

**Prince Shiro:**

Your not that kind of girl who shops, cries if they get rejected. Your not really one of those who get a crush easily.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Then what do you think about me?

**Prince Shiro:**

Hmm . You've got spunk, spirit and your not afraid to say that your stronger than anyone. Sometimes your cold hearted so you don't really show anyone your nice side. But even so deep down I'm sure your a cute shop loving girl. With a really kind side.

**Tia Hallibell:**

You..really think that?

**Prince Shiro:**

Yeah.

**Tia Hallibell:**

If I asked you for a favour would you do it?

**Prince Shiro:**

Well I guess so.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Take me on a date Tomorrow.

**Prince Shiro:**

Eh? But that's..

**Tia Hallibell:**

Don't tell me your chicken?

**Prince Shiro:**

I am not a chicken.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Sure. Your not.

**Prince Shiro:**

I am not chicken.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yea you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yea you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yea you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yea you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yea you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

No I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you-..

**Prince Shiro:**

Fine, you win. But just one date ok? Your so lucky Momo is out on a mission.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Oh don't worry, I just want to see why the peach fell in love with you.

**Prince Shiro:**

Ugh, your so heartless at times you know?

**Tia Hallibell:**

So are you.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

I'm not.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are.

**Prince Shiro:**

Tia...

**Tia Halibell:**

Yes?

**Prince Shiro:**

UReSAI and get back to the barracks.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Since when do you think I actually follow your orders,

**Prince Shiro:**

Since you asked me out and I can cancel it any time.

**Tia Hallibell:**

That would usually be the case, but I'll just call you chicken again.

**Prince Shiro:**

Why would that make me a chicken?

**Tia Hallibell:**

Scratch that it'll make ya look like a wimp.

**Prince Shiro;**

Why?

**Tia Hallibell**:

And I thought you were the genius.

**Prince Shiro:**

Uresai just tell me.

**Tia Hallibell;**

Every single guy even though there dating someone will date another girl.

**Prince Shiro:**

Seriously? How about if the girl there dating gets upset with them.

**Tia Hallibell:**

They won't get upset because they know this already.

**Prince Shiro:**

So the problem with me is?...

**Tia Hallibell:**

That your afraid of dating someone else. Thinking that Hinamori will dump you.

**Prince Shiro:**

I am not afraid.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Yes you are. Usually it's the guys who ask out another girl. Not the other way around.

**Prince Shiro:**

Are you challenging me Tia?

**Tia Hallibell:**

Hmm maybe.

**Prince Shiro:**

That's it. TIA HALLIBELL will you please go out with me?

**Tia Hallibell:**

Soitaicho you... Rejected.

**Prince Shiro:**

Eh?...

**Tia Hallibell:**

Joke so it's a date then?

**Prince shiro:**

I guess you could say that, yes it's a date. But let me make this clear were informing everyone that it's only fake got it?

**Tia Hallibell:**

Sure soitaicho whatever you say. I don't think we need to mention it. Since it looks obvious anyhow.

**Prince shiro:**

Tia your calling me soitaicho now? Maybe saying yes to you was a good idea.

**Tia Hallibell:**

Soitaicho it's ok I know you want to call me by my first name.

Xxxx

**Prince Shiro:**

Err Tia-no um I mean hallibell what's with the kisses at the end?

**Tia hallibell:**

Nothing really... Don't tell me your blushing now?

**Prince Shiro:**

Ah no..just urrgghh. See you tomorrow.

_*prince shiro leaves conversation*_

_*prince shiro logs offline*_

_*Tia hallibell leaves conversation*_

_*Tia hallibell logs offline*_

A large grin appears on Hallibells face. "Oyasumi Toushiro-kun.


	24. getting to know you

C24: Getting to know you.

Abari Sakura:

Um I'm Abari Sakura, 5th squad fujiaticho..

Hisagi Shuuei:

Hisagi shuuei, 9th squad taicho but I'm sure you already knew that.

...

Hisagi Shuuei:

Listen you may not want to, but we should really get to know each other before the dance. I don't know if it's just me, but I wouldn't like to be set up with a complete stranger. You get where I'm coming from?

Abari Sakura:

Uh yeah I guess.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Well I'll start, you can ask me any questions.

Abari Sakura:

Then ...no I can't ask that.

Hisagi Shuuei:

What is it?

Abari Sakura:

Um...

Hisagi Shuuei:

Let me guess, did you and Momo use to go out?

Abari Sakura:

How?

Hisagi Shuuei:

Everyone always ask me that. Not just me but to Momo as well. It isn't new to us.

Abari Sakura:

I see. Then did you two use too? Go out I mean.

Hisagi Shuuei:

No.

Abari Sakura:

Eh ..?

Hisagi Shuuei:

You wanted a straight forward answer right?

Abari Sakura:

Yes, but it wasn't what I expected you to say.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Most people say that too.

Abari Sakura:

So what's your relationship with her?

No how did you meet her?

Hisagi Shuuei:

I first met her back in the academy. She was late to her lesson and bumped in to me. She dropped her books so I offered to help her, it seemed like we were heading the same way. So we walked together, we got talking and it was like that for a few days.

We never met in lunch, but after school in the libary we would talk. But it was kind of hard since I was a 6th year and she was only a freshman. I didn't see her for 3 months and when I did. Our next meeting wasn't like the others. It was the freshman world of the living hollow experience. My team, me, ouga and misuri lead that mission.

It was going well, Momo, Renji and Izru were in the same team. I kept a eye on them and saw their progress which was good for average freshman. Just when we were about to all head back, a huge hollow sneaked up on us. We had no idea and when I turned around. Misuri was dead and no sooner had she fallen, Ouga followed.

I thought I was on my own. But Momo..she was the one who came back to help me. So the other two followed her. We managed to live with the help of sosuke aizen and I-chimaru t-aicho.

Abari Sakura:

That's...a tragic story .

Hisagi Shuuei:

I guess. But Momo has had worst so I can't complain.

Abari Sakura:

Then did you ever love her? Momo.

Hisagi Shuuei:

I don't know. My feelings for her, that's something that shall remain a mystery.

Abari Sakura:

So after that mission?...

Hisagi Shuuei:

After that mission I never saw her. She was always said to be training and that know one should disturb her. Sooner Or later came my graduation. I invited all 3 of them, but only Renji and Izru came. On my last day in theacademy, I said bye to renji an izru who met me at the gate. But still no Momo.

It was 6 years later when I saw her again. In the gotei 13, I had just been promoted to fujiaticho of the 9th around 3 years ago. I had heard about the talented kidou person in the 5th squad. So I wanted to go meet them since I wasn't exactly the best in kidou and thought I might get demoted. So I seeked help.

One day Tousen wanted me to deliver a message to the fujiaticho of the 5th. So I

agreed knowing I could finally meet the person.

When I did I was shocked really I was. I recognised her instantly but she didn't recognise me at first. Though in the end she did and we talked for hours. The only thing different about her was she would always talk about Aizen.

Man it was such a pain.

Abari Sakura:

Taicho really admired him huh?

Hisagi Shuuei:

Yeah. But I've told you everything about me, now I need to know something about

you.

Abari Sakura:

Well there's not much to say. I was a freshman when I first met Momo. Who was a

2nd year then.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Hmm? Then how come we never met. I knew all the names of the freshman.

Abari Sakura:

That's because I had private tutoring.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Same as Hitsugaya huh?

Abari Sakura:

Yeah, we were friends back in the living world. In my rukongai days I searched for him. Countless days and nights of searching yet still nothing. But when I entered the academy and got Renji to pay my private tutoring.I saw him again, I knew even though he had a different hair colour. I could

always recognise his eyes. We ended up confessing our feelings to one another then. After 1 year passed, that's when I met her.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Momo?

Abari Sakura:

Yes.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Carry on.

Abari Sakura:

Well it was when we came out and that's when I met her. She immediately said

"Shiro-chan", and I knew who she meant in a instance. I felt so hurt then, but

was glad when Toushiro scowlded her.

I didn't realise at the time. That the girl was the childhood friend of

Toushiros. He did talk about a hinamori, but I thought it was someone else. In my 2nd year and Momo was in her junior year. My friends told me about it and I was shocked.I don't like hurting people. So I tried to find her and apologise, but when I would stop me saying she was busy with training and didn't wish to be disturbed.

When we did speak to each other, it was the time of her graduation and she told me it was ok. That she found someone else, at the time I thought it was Toushiro worked harder and harder each day to get into the gotei 13. I realised who he really wanted to protect, so once both of us graduated after a year. I vanished and left him.

Hisagi Shuuei:

I see. Since then you must know what happened. The winter war.

Abari Sakura:

Yes I heard about it.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Since then, many hearts have been broken. Some even till this point haven't

healed.

Abari Sakura:

You..

Hisagi Shuuei:

Anyhow your zanpakatou..it's suppose to be a double sword right?

Abari Sakura:

How did you guess?

Hisagi Shuuei:

You. During the fight between you and miyuki, you always seem to be searching for another blade to strike down Miyuki.

Abari Sakura:

Yeah I do have a double sword.

Hisagi Shuuei:

So what happened to the other one?

Abari Sakura:

I left it back at my home. But my obba-San promised to send it to me.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Forgetting your zanpakatou. That isn't a very nice example.

Abari Sakura:

Oh uresai.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Abari Sakura:

At least I'm not ashamed of my sword.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Well yeah. I didn't really expect my sword to end up so scary looking.

Abari Sakura:

Don't tell me your one of those people who are afraid of there swords?

Hisagi Shuuei:

And so what if I am? If you do not fear your weapon or the fight you will never know what true strength is.

Abari Sakura:

That's beautiful. Did your sensei taught you that?

Hisagi Shuuei:

Yes.

Abari Sakura:

What was his name?

Hisagi Shuuei:

Kaname Tousen, former squad 9 taicho.

Abari Sakura:

Oh my gosh..Hisagi taicho I'm so sorry.

Hisagi Shuuei:

It's fine. Many others make that mistake. Thinking that I was taught by someone else.

Abari Sakura:

So um..

Hisagi Shuuei:

You still up for dating me for the dance?

Abari Sakura:

Uh sure. At least I know you better now.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Good good. I won't be here for a few days because I'm being sent as your taichos back up. But you can always talk to my fujiaticho Yuzu, she's a nice girl.

Abari Sakura:

Sure.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Well I have to go to the mission now.

Abari Sakura:

Wait...

Hisagi Shuuei:

Yes?

Abari Sakura:

It was nice getting to know you. Arigatou for being so understanding with me.

Hisagi Shuuei:

No problem.

*Hisagi shuuei leaves conversation*

*Hisagi Shuuei logs offline*

*Abari Sakura leaves conversation*

*Abari Sakura logs offline*

A guy with black hair wearing the 9th squad haori. Stood in front of the

senkaimon in the barracks. A smirk on his face as he enters the gate. "She's interesting"


	25. we should change the genre to drama

C25: We should change the genre to drama.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

WTF? Is with the new chapter title.

Hime~x:

No swearing in this convo.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Ah just uresai Hime.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I shall not allow you to say that to her.

Hime~x:

Ok guys enough.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Fine.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

If you say so.

Hime~x:

But I am curious why the chapter title is this way.

Ishida Uryu:

Perhaps the author made a mistake?

Kurotsuchi Nemu:

Or it might of been a request.

Syzael Aporo Granz:

Well according to me there certainly is more drama in this story than humour.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Oh ya think so?

Chappytherabiticequeen :

What do you mean by that sexta?

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

You and Kurosaki. The soitaicho and Hinamori. Stark flirting with Nanao who is already taken by Ikkau. Abari and that aki girl. Yumichika and that Isane also him and that kaeda girl. And Many more other couples that do not need to be in this story.

Syzale aporo granz:

I do see your point there.

Abari Renji:

Don't bring me and Senna in this. Were hardly mentioned in this story.

Aki Senna:

Yeah. I think it was only chapter 3 we were really mentioned. Well me.

Kurosaki Ichigo:

Well you saw the parings.=20

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Ugh romance is shit.

Melony:

Grimmjow. You can't mean that can you?

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Um mel..no course not.

Chappytherabiticequeen :

Even the sexta can get shy.

Madrame Ikkau:

Even if coyoute likes Nana. He ain't gonna get my girl.

Ise Nanao:

Seriously...taicho doesn't like me and if he does. I don't.=20

Coyoute Stark:

I feel offended by that Ana.

Ise Nanao:

Eh?..

Prince Shiro:

Jagerjaques don't bring me and Hinamori in to this.

Princess Mo Mo:

Now now Shiro-chan.

Prince Shiro:

Momo? Your online from the 5th division computer? That means...

Princess Mo Mo:

Yeah I got back yesterday but I was so tired.

Prince Shiro:

Yesterday...

Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:

Oof Toushiro. You going to tell her yet?

Princess Mo Mo:

Tell me what?

Tia Hallibell:

About our date yesterday. It was lovely Oushi. I really enjoyed it.

Princess Mo mo:

Date?... Shiro you actually did that.

Prince Shiro:

B-ut she kept on teasing me.

Tia Hallibell:

Hmm I would say you enjoyed it, you even kissed me so..

Princess Mo Mo:

SHIRo-CHAN...

Prince Shiro:

Momo it doesn't mean...

Princess Mo Mo:

That isn't it. You've grown up so much.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Seriously Mo. When it was ours you completely freaked.

Prince Shiro:

You.. Went out!

Abari Sakura:

I so knew it.!

Hisagi Shuuei:

It was nothing before. Me and Rangiku both did it.

Hime~x:

Guys were getting of topic.

Coyoute Stark:

She's right.

Ise Nanao:

I actually agree.

Nelleil Tu Odversick:

Well I guess there is much drama in this story.

Melony:

How so Nel-sama?

Neliel Tu odversick:

Well the drama between Sakura and soitaicho. The jealousy thing with ikkau towards Stark and Nanao.

Nnoitera :

I don't understand why the author is making fun of her own story.

Fon Shaolin:

She isn't she's just speaking the truth.=20

GIGO VEGA:

Even making SOifon Mary some weird guy.

Fon shaolin:

Were not married.

Urhara Kisuke:

Your just jealous aren't ya Vigo?

GIGO vega:

...

Fon Shaolin:

Kisu dear, I love you but don't think you can get away with things.

Urhara Kisuke:

Yes mam.

Hime~x:

Well this is it for now.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

NANI?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Silence trash.


	26. Nicknames for Hitsugaya

C26: Nicknames for Hitsugaya

Prince Shiro:

Alright what's with this new chapter title?

Abari Sakura:

Well were going to be talking about all the different nicknames people call you.

Princess Mo Mo:

But..no one but me gives him a nickname.

Prince Shiro:

This is actually where your wrong bed wetter.

Princess Mo Mo:

Eh? Who else would.

Abari Sakura:

I call him Hitsu-chan.

Kurosaki karin:

I call him Toshi.

Princess Mo Mo:=20

Yeah yeah and I call him Shiro-chan. I know those. But anyone else?

Tia Hallibell:

There's me.

Princess Mo Mo:

Eh? What do you call him Tia-chan.

Abari Sakura:

I'm sure you only call him soitaicho or his first name Toushiro.

Tia Hallibell:

Only sometimes.

Prince Shiro:

Demo when were alone she calls me Tsu-chan.

Princess mo mo:

Tsu-chan?

Prince Shiro:

That's right.

Kurosaki Karin:

Interesting I would of never thought of that before.

Abari Sakura:

No one cares about what you think Kurosaki.

Kurosaki Karin:

-_-,! toshi cares about what I think.

Prince Shiro:

No no I don't.

Kurosaki Karin:

Abari Sakura:

I actually kinda agree with her. I never would of thought of the nickname Tsu-chan.

Princess Mo mo:

Me neither.

Tia Hallibell:

That's because your all fools.=20

Abari Sakura:

What did you just call me?

Tia Hallibell:

You already saw what I wrote. So I don't think I need to repeat myself.

Abari Sakura:

Oh that's it. I challenge you.

Princess Mo Mo:

Guys that's enough fighting.

Tia Hallibell:

Challenging me? How foolish. But I accept.

Prince Shiro:

Hal-chan I think that's enough now don't you think?

Abari Sakura:

Wait a second...you called her..

Princess Mo mo:

Hal-chan?..

Tia Hallibell:

Very well. But only since you ordered me to do so Tsu-chan. But it comes with a price, since I don't usually back away from challenges.

Prince Shiro:

Price?.! Tia when did you get in here.

Tia Hallibell:

I'm giving you your punishment.

Kurosaki Karin:

What do you guys think it is?...

Abari Sakura:

Not sure. But if she even touches him.

Princess Mo Mo:

She will die by my hand.

Kurosaki karin:

Hinamori?... Even I know this isn't like you.

Abari Sakura:

I agree again. Momo-San? You ok.

Princess Mo mo:

Nooo why is shiro-chan so defenceless against her?

In the 1st squad barracks. Taicho office.

Symbol on the door "Do not enter".

Authors note: lol Shiro is far too defenceless. If you want to know what happens. Request a chapter.


	27. What shinigami do when there bored

C27: What shinigami do when there bored.

Neliel Tu Odverisck:

I like to do training when I'm bored.

Prince shiro:

Take a stroll in rukongai.

Coyoute Stark:

Sleep.

Ise Nanao:

Stark...seriously! Your always sleeping.

Coyoute Stark:

And your always reading books.

Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:

I actually hang out with keigo when I'm bored and there's no hollows.

Chappytherabiticequeen :

Read my chappy magazines over and over.

Abari Renji:

Amuse senna.

Akiki Senna:

Laugh at Renjis jokes that aren't funny.

Abari Renji:

Hey!

Aki Senna:

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

I bet you Ulquiorra goes over who is trash.

Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:

I can actually imagine that.

Hime~x:

Oh my gosh guys, I just trailed Ulquiorra for a day.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Sigh. Why do you always have to follow me women?

Hime~x:

B-ut you kept on talking to that strange girl. So I was kinda curious ok?

Chappytherabiticequeen :

Girl? Oh my.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

I wouldn't of thought you had it in you.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

You only ever talk to one girl. So Im assuming it was her.

Hime~x:

Eh? You know who it is?

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Duh.

Prince Shiro:

Can't we get back on topic?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

That's right.

Madrame Ikkau:

Bar, Training with the group.

Coyoute Stark:

Which would be?

Madrame Ikkau:

Me, Yumichika, ISA and Nana.=20

Neliel tu odversick :

I thought you liked to go to the library Ise-San.

Ise Nanao:

I do. But truth to be told I do my reading at the bar.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

I would of never expected you guys to be a group though.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Silence Kurosaki. Your giving away the clue for the 29th chapter.

Neliel tu odversick:

So Hime, what do you do?

Tatsu, Tatsuki:

Orhi, where were you today? Coach really needed you for the match today.

Hime~x:

Gomen Tatsu-chan. I had fujiaticho duties all morning.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Does this answer your question Nel?

Neliel Tu odversick:

Not really.

Ishida Uryu:

Inoue use to be in the sewing club but she quit and joined the karate club.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Impressive Women.

Hime~x:

Ah no. It's nothing really.

Tatsu, Tatsuki:

Don't say that. You even pinned down Chad.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

You have a lot of abilities there. Yet you never show them in training.

Tatsu, Tatsuki:

Orhi? Your not telling them.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Who are you anyway?

Tatsu,Tatsuki:

Forgive me for not introducing myself schiffer taicho. But I'm Arisa tatsuki, Orhimes best friend and 19th squad fujiaticho.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I see.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

Now who's getting off topic?

Fon Shaolin:

Alright. Back on topic, when I get bored I just explore the living world or mess up kisus lab.

Urhara Kisuke:

Shaolin! How could you.

Fon shaolin:

It's not my fault you always leave the door open.

Lolny:

I guess. Me and melony mess around with hime.

Tatsu, Tatsuki:

You guys what?

Hime~x:

Now now tatsuki, that was back when they were espadas and I was there prisoner.

Princess Mo mo:

Me, Shu-kun, Renji and Izru visit the academy when were bored and even disguised ourselves as people from rukongai.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Don't forget we go to the living world and go fishing.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

That actually more sounds like a group outing then being bored.

Princess Mo mo:

Maybe so. ^_^

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Kuchiki Hisana:

I guess I like to plant my flowers in byakuyas garden.

Kuchiki byakuya:

With me a stroll around my garden.

Tia Hallibell:

Kissing Tsu-chan.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

O_O

Prince Shiro:

Hal!

Tia hallibell:

You honestly think I'll do it because I love you?

Coyoute Stark:

You told me you did.

Tia Hallibell:

StARK! If you weren't stronger than me. I would kill you!

Ise nanao:

Taicho you really know how to annoy people don't you?

Coyoute Stark:

I don't know about that.

Lilinete:

When I'm bored I spy on stark I guess.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

This is getting lame.

Neleil Tu odversick:

I agree.

Prince Shiro:

Let's end this chapter.

Princess mo mo:

But it's so short.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

So what?

Chappytherabiticequeen :

The last chapter is the ball so it'll be much longer.

Coyoute Stark:

Till then.

Ise nanao:

Next chapter, a new character will come in and title "Ulquiorras secrets rev=ealed"

Hime~x:

Nanai?

Filed in: Bleach MSN conversations


	28. Ulquiorras Secret Revealed

C28: Ulquiorras secrets revealed

Authors note: yay only 2 more chapters left to write. After this I so need to focus on finishing arisa Ichihara 2 and dos espada.

Hime~x:

I've been waiting for this. Now are you going to explain who that girl you was talking too yesterday?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I know you've been waiting. Though I am curious why you care so much women?

Hime~x:

Eh? Well um you know. I'm just curious where my taicho goes.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I see. Is that it?

*jagerjaques grimmjow joins conversation*

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Oi Ulquiorra. Just tell the secret already.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

In a minute. I'm waiting till she comes on.

Hime~x:=20

She? You mean that girl you was talking to yesterday.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

That is correct.

2 Hours later!

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

That's it! Isn't she going to COME ONLINE!

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I suggest you wait patiently.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

I have! It's been FUCKING 2 WHOLE HOURS!

Hime~x:

Grimmjow-San, language.

3 hours later

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

So has melony been doing well in squad 4?=20

Hime~x:

Yeah I guess , why did you ask?

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Well melony is a pretty tuff girl. So being in a weak squad like squad 4, might not be suited for her.

Hime~x:

But didn't you hear about our squad?..

...

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

NANI? How is that possible. How can every single member of your squad have bankai now! JUsT HOW!

Hime~x:

All thanks to ulquiorra.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

My excellent training does not go to waste.

Jagerjauqes Grimmjow:

Your crazy.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I'm not.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

This is a pointless fight sexta.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Don't tell me you give up?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No in fact. Let's resume.

4 hours later.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Seriously now! It's been 9 whole hours! Is she even going to go online!

*Aoi-chan! ^_^ logs online*

*Aoi-chan joins conversation*

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

AOKI! Where on earth have you been?

Aoi-chan ^_^:

Hanging out with the vizards.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

For 9 whole hours?

Aoi-chan ^_^:

That's right.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Sigh, I guess that's like you Aoi.

Hime~x:

Wait a second who is she?

Aoi-chan ^_^:

Ariyosho Aoki, 21st squad taicho. So 8th squad in the living world,

Hime~x:

Oh. I'm Yobantai fujiaticho Inoue Orhime.

Aoi-chan:

Your Qui-Chii fujiaticho aren't you?

Hime~x:

Um yeah.

Aoi-chan:

It's nice to meet you Orhime-chan. I've heard so much about you.

Hime~x:

Eh? from who.

Aoi-chan:

From qui-chii of course! He talks about you all the time.

Hime~x:

Eh? He's does, what does he say?

Aoi-chan:

Rest assured there good things. In fact did he ask you out for the ball?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Uresai Aoi and no I did not ask out the women.

Aoi-chan:

Eh? Then who did you ask.

Hime~x:

He asked out nel.

Aoi-chan:

The seventh squad taicho?

Hime~x:

Yeah, anyhow back on topic. You and ulquiorras relationship.

Aoi-chan:

Oh. Well there's not much to say. Were childhood best friends and we use to date. That's about it.

Hime~x:

That's sweet that you've kept such a friendship for a long time.

Aoi-chan:

I guess so.

Schiffer Ulquiora:

Being stuck with this annoying lady for so long. It's a wonder I'm still alive.

Aoi-chan:

You're such a meanie! You're just jealous that I started dating Shinji.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No not really, I have neliel.

Aoi-chan:

Oh so you won't care if anyone has a crush on your fujiaticho?

Schiffer Ulquiora:

I won't care.

Aoi-chan:

Even if that guy who has a crush on orhime is Grimmjow?

Hime~x:

Eerr guys I'm still here.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Same here and I already have a girl melony.

Hime~x:

So back on to the real topic. You two hang out with each other when your bored right?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I simply help her with her activities.

Hime~x:

Which is?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Her princess duties.

Hime~x:

Eh? Your princess.

Aoi-chan:

Yup Eldest and only daughter of Ariyosho miharu my mother and ariyosho tsukio my father. I'm mostly known as Aoki no hime.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Or the water hime or even the ice hime.

Hime~x:

Your zanpakatou is a ice type? And water

Aoi-chan:

Yeah .

Hime~x:

That reminds me of my friend Toushiro-kun.

Aoi-chan:

The soitaicho?

Hime~x:

Ah huh.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

So what do you help aoki with Ulquiorra?

Schiffer ulquiorra:

I act as her bodyguard well her side kick if you'd like to call it.

Aoi-chan:

He only comes when he's bored which is a pain. Since he's got really talent to be my body guard.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Sigh. Are you forgetting that I'm a taicho of one of the gotei 13 now? That means I have to take care of my duties seriously and train my squad.

Aoi-chan:

But mou! It's not fun when your not there. Hiroshiro gets assigned to be my bodyguard and I HATE IT.

Schifer ulquiorra:

Why so?

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Hiroshiro? That dude who has a crush on ya?

Schiffer ulquiorra:

How do you know this stuff sexta?

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

I hang around the palace when you're not around.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

I see then couldn't you just ask grimmjow to be your guard?

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

No way dude! I'm only there for the food, protecting riyi-chan is hard work and I'm not using my breaks for more work.

Aoi-chan:

Plus my dad thinks that grim is a nuisance, so it won't work.

Hime~x:

Are you going to the ball aoki?

Aoi-chan:

Maybe. We have had a lot of work in the 8 squads in the living world lately. Soi soitaicho of the 8 squads has been put under a lot of stress too.

Hime~x:

Eh? What kind of stress.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

I heard from kurosaki ichigo that the 15th squad taicho proposed to the soitaicho of the 8 squads.

Hime~x:

Oh my. I can see why she's stressed.

Aoi-chan:

That's why were all trying to do her work for her. Meaning I need your help ulquiorra! Lately someone has been trying to kidnap me and it's so annoying.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

Can't you just defeat them?

Aoi-chan:

I would, but father wants to catch them. Catching people is your speciality,plus your evil glare freezes people in the spot.

hime~x:

You make him sound evil aoki.

Aoi-chan:

He is the dark demon who needs to find his angel. Till he does he's evil to me.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

I don't know what your talking about.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Hey Hime isn't your bankai a tenshi?

Schiffer ulquiorra:

You have bankai?

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Course she does, it's that pretty angel thing when her sword changes in to a staff and she grows wings.

hime~x:

Oh look at that time. I promised to go shopping with Rangiku-San.! Ja ne, see you at the ball Aoki-San.

*hime~x leaves conversation and logs offline*

Schiffer ulquiorra:

Why did she hide it from me? Her bankai.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

I know the reason but I'm forbidden to say so.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Tell me sexta.

Jagerjaques Grimmjow:

Not I chance. I promised her I won't say and besides she will tell you soon.

*Jagerjaques grimmjow leaves conversation and logs offline*

Schiffer ulquiorra:

Why won't they tell me?

Aoi-chan:

Well think about it for a second, I just said the only person who can be with you must have a angel form.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

So..?

Aoi-chan:

Sigh, for someone so smart and powerful. You can be so dum at times.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

What are you getting at?

Aoi-chan:

She..ah forget it! Figure it out yourself and if you can't. I'm sure she will tell you.

*Aoi-chan leaves conversation and joins "8th squads in the living world conversation*

Ulquiorra sighs and switches his computer of. He stands up and walks over to the balcony. What am I suppose to figure out? He fingers his midnight black hair, and sees his fujiaticho siting down on her own underneath a large oak tree.

"You confuse me women"


	29. Groups

C29: Groups

Authors note: Woopie, one last chapter! Just realised that I've done like chapters. Wow! I'm suppose to be on vacation lol.

Kurosaki Ichigo number 1:

Groups?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

That is right Kurosaki, you were talking about it not to long ago. In fact it was only 2 chapters ago.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

Oh yeah..

Come to think of it there aren't really that many groups in seretei.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

I suppose. I will admit that I don't belong in a group.

Hime~x:

I guess there are me, uryu, chad and tatsuki.

Neliel tu odversick:

Noooo! Hime your in our group remember?

Hime~x:

Group with whom?

Neliel tu odversick:

Me, You, Hallibell, Stark, Grimmjow and Emo boy.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

For the last time Nel don't call me emo boy. Also since when was I in your group?

Neliel tu odversick:

Since you asked me out to the dance?

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

Fine.

Neliel tu odversick:

Yay I'm happy. Plus we do hang out a lot if you think about it.

Tia hallibell:

Can't really deny that.

Madrame Ikkau:

Well there's me, Yumichika, ISA and Nana I guess.

Princess Mo mo:

Me, Shu-kun, Izru and Ren-kun

Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:

There's me, Gin, Vira, Ran and Reikyo.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

Reikyo is..?

Kae! I'll love you till the end of time:

One of rangikus ex and my brother.

Hirako Shinji:

Groups? I guess you could say me, Hiyori, Lisa and Kensei.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

What about the others?

Love:

Well me, Rose, Kuna and Hachi can be considered as a group.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

Isn't Mashiro bothered by the fact that she's the only girl there?...

Mashiro kuna:

No! In fact it's kinda funny.

Mugurumi kensei;

I thought we changed the groups once Aoki came?

Hirako Shinji:

My bad those were the old groups. Now it's Aoki, Kensei,Hiyori, Lisa and me.

Mashiro, Lena, Love, Rose and Hachi.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

Lena is?..

Hirako shinji:

New member of the vizards.

Chappytherabiticequeen :=20

So were talking about groups? Let's think about this. Me, the strawberry, Senna and Mizuro.

Aki Senna:

Mou! Renji should be with us, but he was already in a group.

Abari Renji:

Can't be helped. Our group was formed before I met ya. All the way to the academy.

Aiki Senna:

Still.

Ishida Uryu:

Me, Chad, Nemu and Mirani.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

Wait! Who the FUCK is mirani?

Ishida Uryu:

My best friend.

Kurosaki ichigo Number 1:

This story is too crowded with Ocs again.

Aoi-chan:

Can't be helped we OCs rule!

Kurosaki Yuzu:

Me, Jinta, Tsukusa and Uruu.

Abari Renji:

The little brat doesn't mind being in a group with girls?

Kurosaki yuzu:

No not really.

Jinta:

That's cause I'm not sexist Pineapple.

Abari Renji:

What did you call mE!

Jinta:

You saw what I wrote pineapple.

Abari Renji:

Why you!

Jinata:

You do only have one girl in your group.

Abari renji:

That's because we were put in those groups in the academy and we decided to stick with it.

Hisgi shuuei:

Don't forget when I came along, I'm sure you were all glad to get a group member who was older and stronger than you.

Abari renji:

Princess Mo Mo:

Don't rub it in Shu-senpai.

Hisagi Shuuei:

You can't deny what's true.

Princess Mo mo:

Hisagi shuuei:

My old group was me, ouga and misuri I guess.

Kira Izru:

Aren't you upset by saying her name anymore?

Hisagi Shuuei:

Na I met her, since she did get resurrected like 6 years ago.

Kira Izru:

That's cool I guess..

Princess Mo mo:

Wait did you just say..

Abari Renji:

That she got resurrected?

Hisagi shuuei:

Yeah we met on the day of rangikus wedding. I guess you could say she found me.

Princess Mo mo:

Then that person who told you to move on was Mirani-sama right?

Hisagi Shuuei:

Yeah..

Mrs Ichimaru:

Is anyone free for the dance?

Prince shiro:

What happened to your date Rangiku?

Mrs ichimaru:

He bailed on me! Ah dam it, me and gin can't do the switch now.

Chappytherabiticequeen :

You could always not to do the switch and be one of those couples who stay till the end.

Mrs ichimaru:

I don't want to leave Vi dateless.

Princess Mo mo:

Why don't you go with Ran, Shuuei?

Hisagi Shuuei:

Eh? Mo I'm going with you remember?

Princess Mo mo:

Demo the dances goes in turns and me and shiro aren't till the end. So you can dance with rangiku first, once they've done there switch. You can find me.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Vira will still have no date.

Princess Mo mo:

That's where your wrong, in the time your dancing with ran. I'll have someone for Vira ok?

Hisagi shuuei:

Well..I don't mind but if Rangiku doesn't want to.

Mrs Ichimaru:

It's fine with me.

Hisagi shuuei:

Eh? Your really ok with that.

Mrs ichimaru:

Yeah I'd rather dance with someone who is my friend than a random stranger who is my ex.

Hisagi Shuuei:

Umm ok then. I guess I'll meet you at the entrance.

Mrs ichimaru:

Yup!

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

I'm still shocked that your in a group Ikkau. I thought you would just stick with yumichika.

Madarame ikkau:

It was suppose to be like that. Till yumichika and ISA went on a mission together. I'm assuming they must of got talking in that mission.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

How about Nanao?

Madrame Ikkau:

She's Isanes best friend. So obviously she would hang around us.

Ise nanao:

Hard to believe I use to hate ikkau so much. When we first hanged out with each other he was getting on my nervous.

Madrame ikkau:

You think it was any better for me?

Ise nanao:

Sigh that was such a long time ago, plus you did make it up to me.

Madrame ikkau:

Yeah I did. Usual meeting spot for meeting for the ball guys?

Kotetsu isane:

Yeah! I'll probably be a bit late, but I'll be there for sure!

Ise Nanao:

I'm guessing that you got time off then?

Kotetsu Isane:

Yup. I'm glad, I wouldn't want to miss the ball. Plus I'm part of the comity too. So it wouldn't be good if I missed it. Even if I'm not in the gotei 13 anymore, I still have responsibilities.

Ayawesga Yumichika:

The usual then. Get there early if you can, so we can do the usual tradition.

Princess mo mo:

You guys do tradition too?

Ise nanao:

Yeah.

Hisagi shuuei:

Remember when we dared izru to kiss that random girl? Who ended up being a guy.

Abari renji:

The look on his face I'll never forget.

Hisagi shuuei:

It was priceless.

Kira izru:

Stop talking about it, it wasn't even that funny.

Princess mo mo:

Oh yeah that was hilarious.

Kira izru:

You too momo-kun?

Princess mo mo:

Wait what group are you in Shiro-chan?

Aoi-chan:

You'll be surprised Hinamori taicho

Prince shiro:

It use to be me, saku, aoi and kusaku.

Princess mo mo:

NanI? You know the ice hime?

Prince shiro:

It's not a big deal.

Hime~x:

It is to us! Aoki you never told me you knew Toushiro-kun! In fact you made it sound like you didn't know him yesterday.

Prince shiro:

She did? Sigh you always have to play tricks on people aoki.

Aoi-chan:

I can't help it.

Abari Sakura:

So for the ball, us 3 were all meeting up right?

Aoi-chan:

Definitely.

Prince Shiro:

Seems like I have no choice.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

But aren't you already in a group aoki?

Aoi-chan:

Shinji won't mind. Besides I haven't seen toushiro and Saku in years.

Abari Sakura:

Then by the moon.

Prince shiro:

Yeah.

Aoi-chan:

Yup. I'll be the one in royal blue!

Abari Sakura:

I'll be in pink then.

Prince shiro:

Then I'll go in midnight blue.

Abari Sakura:

Why not royal blue?

Prince shiro:

Because aoki is wearing that.

Aoi-chan:

Meanie ! Your offending me.

Kotetsu isane:

Thanks for reminding me guys! I still need a dress and nana you have to get that black one we saw the other day.

Ise nanao:

I'll think about it. Besides aoki aren't you suppose to be busy with work?

Aoi-chan:

I skipped, being a home is far too exhausting.

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

I wish I could have time to be laid back.

Mizuro:

Don't say that Ichigo you always have time when your kissing rukia-chan.

Chappytherabiticequeen :

KOJIMA...

Kurosaki ichigo number 1:

MIZURO!

Mizuro:

This is when I. Kojima mizuro nice guy, will now leave my computer on stand by. Since I'm going to be killed by 2 members of my group Kuchiki rukia and kurosaki ichigo.

Abari renji:

Shame! Though I do know how you feel Mizuro.

Ishida uryu:

Hang in there Kojima it's hard to get away from rukia. Kurosaki should be easy.

Aki senna:

Go go mizuro!

Schiffer ulquiorra:

Different groups...

Neliel tu odversick :

Sure have different ways when they talk to each other.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

DAM it!

Hime~x:

What's wrong?

Tia hallibell:

It's nothing you should be concerned about hime. All I did was slap him.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

But it hurts!

Tia hallibell:

Tough. When I said you can't peek at what melony looks like yet. I really mean that if you take a peek you'll die.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

I hate you.

Tia hallibell:'

Whatever. Me and ulquiorra hate you right?

Schiffer ulquiorra:

Though I don't want to get dragged in to a pointless fight. Yes I do hate sexta very much.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Your only saying that because your jealous of me.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Schiffer Ulquiorra:

No I'm not.

Jagerjaques grimmjow:

Yes you are.

Neliel tu odversick:

Now now grimmjow.

Coyoute stark:

Yawn, don't you guys ever get tired of arguing?

Hime~x:

Starks right.

Schiffer ulquiorra:

Stark, women stay out of this.

Hime~x:

He he; I guess we will end the chapter here.

Coyoute stark:

Next chapter the final one. "Ball"

Hime~x:

Stark! Make it more exciting.

Coyoute Stark:

I don't know. You got any ideas.

Hime~x:

Yes.

Chapter 31: Where dreams and wishes come true.(the ball)

Schiffer ulquiorra:

That's surprisingly good women.

Hime~x:


	30. Where Dreams and Wishes Come True

C30: Where dreams and wishes come true(the ball).

Authors note: wow! The final chapter, it's going to be strange not updating this story. But I'm glad it's finished now.

* * *

Orhime walked around the 4th division barracks, many squad members were rushing around the place. Either with boxes of decorations or gowns. She let's out a large sigh, and plays with a strand of her hair.=20

"Can I really tell him tonight?..."

"Tell who what?"a voice said. She jumped and met the pair of bright emerald green eyes.

"Eh..t-aicho?"

Ulquiorra offered his hand and Orhime accepted this and stood up.

"What are you doing early this morning?"Ulquiorra said.

"Um nothing..just taking a stroll around the barracks..looking for a piece of paperwork"Orhime said.

"I see"but he didn't sound convinced.

"You do realise that tonight is the ball, so everyone is required to take a day off?"Ulquiorra said.

Orhime felt a blush creep up her cheeks, Baka! You knew that since you're on the comity and yet you've just made a fool out of yourself.

Luckily Ulquiorra didn't carry on talking about it.

"Fine day it is today"Ulquiora said. Orhime gave him a small nod. Why is he acting so nice to me.

"I hear your going to the ball with Nnoitera "Ulquiorra said.

"Ah well that's.."Orhime stammered.

"I wouldn't honestly of expected you to say yes to him. Since you seemed to be so afraid of him back in Los nochas"Ulquiorra said.

"A lot has changed since then"Orhime found herself saying.

"and so have your feelings for nnoitera right?"Ulquiorra said, bitterly.

Orhime was surprised about this, why is he asking me this? What's wrong with him today. Something isn't right.

"I'm not sure really, were just going as friends. There's someone else for me, but he likes someone else"Orhime said.

* * *

Ulquiorra was taken by her answer and almost lost his balance. Luckily he managed to regain it before Orhime noticed. There's someone else in her heart huh? Ulquiorra didn't know why, but he felt happy knowing that Orhime didn't like nnoitera that way. Yet..he glanced over at her.

She seems to be upset.

"Women"Ulquiorra said breaking the silence between them.

"Um yeah taicho?"Orhime said.

Taicho? Orhime hardly called him that. She always used his first name. But lately she's been calling him that a lot.

He closes his eyes. "Have you bought your outfit for the ball yet?".

"Ah no not really. I've got the shoes and stuff. But the dress no. Why?"Orhime asked.

"Then let's go find you one"Ulquiorra said.

* * *

Orhime must of frozen for a few seconds because by the time she actually snapped back in to reality. Ulquiorra was already at the corner of the hall.

"You coming or not?"Ulquiorra shouted.

"Ah yeah.."Orhime said rushing after him.

* * *

A certain green hair taicho let's out a large sigh. As she browsed through her wardrobe, several gowns and kimonos were on her bed. Millions of them were scattered on the ground. Nel had been searching for the perfect outfit for the ball and she couldn't find anything.

"Alright! Let's dive through these again".

* * *

Nnoitera paced back and forth down from nels room. Should I even give this to her? Ah dam.. I don't understand that hinamori momo. She just made me make this and said give it to nel she will need it.

Alright what do I have to loose.

! she could rip the dress.

Gee thanks no faith in me at all.

! just saying.

After awhile of thinking Nnoitera decided that it was best if he just gave it. I'll just leave it by the door, that's what he was going to do. But the minute he crouched down dropped the box on the ground. The doors slowly opened and revealed nel.

"Um nnoitera, why are you placing a box on the floor?"Nel asked.

"Well err"Nnoitera stammered.

* * *

Nel carefully opened the box and was shocked to find a beautiful silky green gown. Decorated with a gorgeous green flower on the bottom, a large flower attached to it.

This is...

"Um well err I made this for you. So if you don't want it"Nnoitera stammered.

"It's perfect arigatou.."Nel said.

"..your welcome"Nnoitera said. It was quiet for a moment.

"Well now I've got this I need my accessories"Nel said.

" dress isn't enough?"Nnoitera said.

"Oh don't get me wrong, this dress is divine. I've never had anything like it, but I need some accessories"Nel said casually.

"So.."

She flashes a grin at her fujiaticho.

"Oh no. I am not.."Nnoitera said.

"Oh yes you are"Nel said grabbing hold of his long arm and dragged him all the way to the mall.

* * *

Nanao looked around the ball hall, everything seems to be in place.

"Hey Nanao fujiaticho! We could use help over here"Tsukusa shouted.

"Ah yes"Nanao said, coming over. She didn't notice the wire and tripped over. However someone caught her.

"you should be more careful nana"

This voice, she glances up to find her taicho Stark holding her princess style.

She blushed..and quickly pushed him away. "Err..arigatou"Nanao said, wiping the dirt from her clothes.

Stark nodded.

" are you here?"Nanao said.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok"Stark said.

"I'm fine, you should get ready for the ball"Nanao told him, her taicho worried about her far too much.

"I have"

"Then stop worrying about me"Nanao replied.

"I can't do that, cause your my everything"Stark said calmly, but this made Nanao go red. Her heart was pounding and he was leaning against her. Is he.. Just as our lips were about to meet. "Nana?"a voice from the door way said. Nanao quickly moved away from her taicho, as the person pushed pas everyone.

"ISA!"Nanao said.

"Bingo! Oh my days I've missed you so much"Isane said, hugging me.

"Me too..why are you here early!"Nanao said.

"Well I got to swap with one of the guys , which was good. Otherwise I wouldn't of been able to see you"Isane said.

Kotetsu Isane her best friend, nanao hadn't seen her in ages. Isane couldn't make it to Rangikus wedding. So the last time they saw each other was a few months ago.

Isane looked over behind me.

"Is that your famous taicho?"Isane said. Nanao nodded.

"Taicho"Nanao said getting his attention.

"This is Kotetsu isane my best friend, part of the royal guard"

"Isane, this is my taicho. Coyoute stark"Nanao said introducing them to each other.

Once the introductions were over.

"So nana, want to go and get that dress?"Isane said.

However before nanao could respond. There was a large crash and all 3 of them turned around to find the dining table full of food destroyed. Nanaos eyes widened..all this morning's hard work. She walked forward with the other two, to see who destroyed the table and was shocked to see her boyfriend Ikkau.

Just then a girl with long red hair appears in the door way.

"Ikkau! Oh my days, gomen!"the girl said rushing over to him.

"Baka misu! Did you have to hit me that hard?"Ikkau said.

Misuzu? Isn't that..the name of his childhood friend? So this girl must be her.

"It's not my fault! We just see eachother after all these years and you say I challenge you. How foolish can you get"Misuzu yelled back.

"I didn't know you had gotten that strong and I was holding my practice sword. Not a real one"Ikkau shouted.

He wasn't angry..it was more of a joke.

"Ahem"Stark said breaking there bickering.

"You destroyed the entire comities hard work. All the food for the ball tonight are all gone now"Stark said.

Taicho?

"Ah gomen. Are you the head of the comity?"Misuzu asked politely.

"No just a random taicho who's bored and decided to visit his fujiaticho. The head of the comity"Stark said.

Nanao felt Misuzu glance over at me. Nanao regained her composure.

"I'm Ise Nanao, 8th division fujiaticho and head of this evenings ball"Nanao introduced.

"Gomen..if you want we can help you out"Misuzu said.

"YOU BETTER DO! Ika, Baka baka! Nana worked so hard on this!"Isane shouted.

Nanao noticed that her best friend was no longer beside her and was punching Ikkau.

"Nana.."Ikkau said.

"It's fine..I mean it's only a few days work you know? No big deal.."Nanao whispered and slowly began to pick up the pieces.

Misuzu saw this and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Just as she was about to help them, a hand stopped her.

"Yumichika? What.."

"Just watch"Yumichika said. Misuzu did so, and was shocked when ikkau embraced the girl.

There..are they?...

...

* * *

"Once again misuzu my Baka cousin apologises don't you?"Yumichika said. Misuzu nodded and didn't say anything. She couldnt help but glance over at Ikkau who was smiling to the head of the comuity. He never smiles like that with me. How come its always different ...theres always...

"Were going to stay here and clean up, so go ahead without me"Ikkau said.

Yumichika nodded and left, Misuzu rushed after him.

"Wait a second..who was that girl?...the one ikkau embraced"Misuzu said.

"Oh? Didn't she tell you her name already"Yumichika said.

Misuzu shakes her head "She already did, but what's there relationship with eachother?".

"That's Nana. His girlfriend for 6 whole years now"

* * *

Night falls.

Shinji knocked on Aokis door, no response. Eh? Where on earth did she go? Heplaces his hand on the doorknob, and found that it was loose. It's open? He slowly crept inside.

"Hey Aoki, everyones-"he paused, no one was in the room.

He walks over to her bed and found her shinigami clothing folded neatly.

A note beside it.

**_Shinji, I should of told you sooner. But is it ok if you find another date for the ball? Don't worry we will do the switch. It's just I brought him back. I'm meeting Sakura and toushiro again. It's going to be great us 4 again, there going to be so shocked I can't wait to see there expressions._**

**_Aoi xxxxx_**

"I see"he whispered, before chuckling. "You always do things for others don't you?"

"Shinji-san"Lenna said.

"Aoki has gone ahead. So you'll have to be my date ok?"Shinji said. Lenna nodded and both of them left with the others.

* * *

"I guess girls will be girls"Toushiro said to himself. He was on the top of the waterfall, waiting for both Sakura and Aoki to arrive. Geez did they have=

to be so late?There the ones who said to be early, then again Aoki has always been known to be late. After awhile, they still hadn't arrived. He glanced over at his watch..tch . Momo is going to be so angry at as Toushiro was about to go a large surge of water went towards him. He quickly kicked the attack, a large surge of purple ice went in his direction. He immediately split it in half, till all the pieces fell on the stony earth. This attack combo.

"Do you guys always have to be so sneaky..Aoki and Kusaka".

Toushiro smirked as both of them stepped out the shadows.

...

"Mou! Did you have to figure it out? You completely ruin my surprise for you?"Aoki pouted.

"what did you expect?"Toushiro said.

"I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw him"Aoki said.

"Touch luck, nothing happened"Toushiro said.

"'mou.."Aoki said. Kusaka chuckled. "I really have missed you guys"

"When did you come back Kusa?"Toushiro said.

"2 days ago. Aoki brought me back, but she told me not to show myself till tonight"Kusaka explained.

That feeling a few days ago, when I was on my date with hallibell..was that?

..

"Well I sort of figured".

"Toushiro! Aoki! Hey!"a voice shouted. All 3 of them turn around to see Sakura wearing a pink mini dress.

"T-"she paused as she saw Kusaka. Such a look of shock went on her face, that all 3 of them started laughing.

...

"Geez..why am I always the one who ends up making a fool of themselves ?"Sakura said.

"Because your like that saku"Toushiro said. Sakura stuck her tong out of him, that's when it hit Toushiro.

"Aoki aren't you suppose to be going to the ball with Hirako?"Toushiro said.

"Were doing the switch. I'm sure he will go with lenna or someone"Aoki said.

Toushiro nodded, after awhile of catching up.

They decided to head there, he was surprised to hear that she wasn't there yet. Where are you Momo?

* * *

"Alright here he comes"Renji said. Herself, shuuei and Renji were hiding in the bushes hoping to jump out on Izru.

That wasn't all they were planning to do..

"nmh.."hanataro said.

"Be quiet I'll let you free soon"Renji said. Momo knew that it was cruel, but this was tradition and it was more funnier when the prank was on Izru. Izru approached the corner and in that second Momo pushed Hanataro towards him.

"Ai shiteru.. Master"Hanatro said. Izru froze and Shuuei began to take the photos.

Hanatro ran off in tears. "Thanks for cross dressing for us Hanatro"Renji called out.

Momo chuckled. They made Hanatro dress up as a maid just to see Izrus expression.

...

"Guys that wasn't funny"Izru said annoyed.

"Lighten up izru-kun..it was just for fun"Momo said.

"ha ha look at his expression in this one"Shuuei said.

"You should post this one in the gotei 13 newspaper!"Renji said.

Momo glanced over at the giant clock. "Guys..sorry to ruin your fun, but were all late!"

"Oh shoot.."Renji said.

"She's going to kill me"Izru said.

"would she even be there yet?"Shuuei said.

"Let's go, it's too far away to use flash step. So I'll use the kidou transportation"Momo said.

* * *

Rangiku patted her feet, she had been watching the other couples dance for hour now. Gin and Vira look perfect together, maybe he got the wrong girl.

Sigh, maybe he won't show.

"Waiting for someone?"the girl beside her said. Rangiku glanced over at the girl who had spoken, she had beautiful purple eyes and short light brown hair/

"Yeah..he's late"Rangiku said.

"My name is Misuri"Misuri said.

"Ah nice to meet you. I'm ichimaru Rangiku jubantai taicho"Rangiku said.

"I see. Then could the person you be waiting for be taicho of squad 9, Hisagi shuuei?"Misuri said.

Rangiku nodded and gave her a short reply. "That's right..wait how did you know?"

"I'm one of his friends from the academy..and oh look here he comes"Misuri said, Rangiku glance over at the door way and saw the panting mono, izru, renji and as she was about to thank the misuri person, she was gone. Eh?

"Rangiku, sorry I'm late! We just finished of our tradition"Shuuei shouted. Rangiku nodded as he took her hand and led her on to the ball room floor.

As the dance proceeded Rangiku couldn't stop thinking about that misuri girl. Shuueis friend from the academy? But I thought his only friends were momo, izru and Renji. So how...

"Rangiku"Shuuei said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Eh?"Rangiku said.

"You seem to be distracted since you keep stepping on my feet"Shuuei said. Rangiku looked down and saw that her red high heels were troding on shuueis feet.

"Oh my gosh..gomensai"Rangiku apologised.

"It's fine..so care to tell me about it?"Shuuei said.=20

"Well I was wondering if you ever had a friend in the academy called Misuri"Rangiku said.

"Yeah I did. Why?"Shuuei said.

"It's just.. I just met her today, we were chatting earlier on. She seemed to guess I was waiting for you"Rangiku said.

"Misuri is here?...she told me she wouldn't show either"Shuuei said.

"Who is she?"Rangiku said.

"Ex ex girlfriend"Shuuei replied. "That explains how she knew about us. It's not bothering you is it Rangiku?"

"It does a bit. I thought you would tell me about these things"Rangiku said.

"She's was my first love. The one I told you about before, the one who died"

Shuuei said.

Rangiku froze. "Then how?".

"She got resurrected"Shuuei said.

"Then why didn't you come back to her?"Rangiku said.

"6 years ago.."Shuuei said. 6 years ago? That's right at that time both of us began to see eachother.

"I see, so you still love her?"Rangiku asked.

"Na. There's only one girl right now in my heart, but I've already let her be happy"Shuuei said.

Does he mean me?...

* * *

Orhime could not help but watch Nel and Ulquiorra. Nel wore the most prettiest dress that matched Ulquiorras emerald green eyes. Ulquiorras eyes matched nels dress.

There both really good dancers as well.. Sigh..

* * *

"So Ichi! Ya waana know something?"Senna suddenly asked.

Ichigo raised a eyebrow, Senna knew the weirdest stuff. Sometimes stuff that made him ill.

"No"Ichigo said.

"Why not?"Senna said.

"because last time you told me something. I felt sick"Ichigo said.

"But I'm serious this time"

Ichigo studied her facial expression, she doesn't seem to be kidding "Fine".

"Well I use to have a crush on you"Senna said.

Ichigo froze. "your not joking right?"

Senna shakes her head. "But don't worry that was a long time ago. Everythings different now".

Ichigo nodded. There's something wrong with Sennas reiatsu. Don't tell me that today's the day, she keeps on smiling. But I know there's something wrong

Otherwise would she tell me now?

* * *

Aoki danced with Kusaka and glanced over to see who had just arrived. Kenseibegan dancing with Lisa, while Rose and mashiro did. Followed by Shinji and Lenna. Humph so I was right.

"Aoki?"kusaka said.

"Eh, what is it?"Aoki said.

"I'm really glad you brought me back"Kusaka started. Aoki nodded. "It's not aproblem, I couldn't do it before because I had no power. But things are different now".

"If everything changed, has our feelings for eachother changed?"Kusaka asked. Aokis heart began beating as Kusaka looked in to her eyes.

"Aoki ai shiteru"Kusaka said. Kusaka he still loves me? I thought that he would forget but it seems like that's not the case.

Kusaka must of thought my silence meant yes because he leaned over to kiss me.

"It's time for the switch people".

Before our lips met eachothers, someone pulled me away. Aoki looked up and saw her boyfriend Shinji with a smirk on his face. "Time to switch over ne?" Aoki saw the frown on kusakas face, he was obviously annoyed that Shinji just pulled me away. "I do not know what your talking about. Aoki and I aren't doing the switch"Kusaka said.

"That's what I thought with me and her. But it seems like she wanted to break the bad news to you gently"Shinji said.

"Bad news?"Kusaka said.

"This.."Shinji said, our lips met eachothers.. Baka shinji, a smile appears on my face as she kisses him back.

"Aoki.."Kusaka said, but Shinji had already dragged me away.

"Don't ever leave me lenna again"Shinji said.

"Aww I was giving her a chance since I knew she loved you"Aoki said.

Shinji pulled a face and Aoki chuckled.

"Shall we?"Shinji said.

"Yeah"Aoki said as they began dancing. Pairs near them began to switch like Izru and Yuzu switched with Hotru and Jinta.

* * *

Nnoitera saw the look on Pet-samas face and let's out a large sigh. They began to dance near Nel and Ulquiorras area. A wide grin appears on his face as he pushed Orhime to Ulquiorra. Causing Ulquiorra to catch Orhime and let go of Nel who fell in my arms.

"Nnoitera?..."Nel said.

"Well..ai shiteru annoying neilel"Nnoitera said. To his surprise Nel leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Me too".

* * *

Ulquiorra didn't know why, but once he saw Nnoitera push Orhime in this direction. He immediately caught her. He had seen the kiss between the 2 and assumed Nniotera planned this from the start. Then why did Nel agree to go with me? Unless he glances down at the aurbn brown hair girl. In his chest.

* * *

Poor Orhime suddenly getting pushed in to the arms of her crush. Her cheeks turned bright red. Were so close to each other. Wait a second my head is stil=

l in his chest... She quickly move away. How embarrassing.

"Women, it seems like Nnoitera wanted to dance with Neliel after all. It also seems like they wanted us to dance with eachother"Ulquiorra said.

Nnoitera? She looked over her shoulder and saw him grinning. Ah ! Dam how can I..

"It also seems like I made a mistake with neliel and I'd like to fix it now"

Ulquiorra said holding his hand out to me.

Don't tell me he's going to..

"Ai shiteru Inoue Orhime. You annoying women who caused these emotions to appear. Ai shiteru"Ulquiorra said.

Tears of joy poured out of Orhimes eyes as she burrows her head in his chest. "I'm so glad".

* * *

A smile appears on his face for the first time. He was well aware that every one was staring at him, but he no longer care.

* * *

Grimmjow smirked as he saw this. "Finally you figured it out"

Melony had met my gaze. "Those two huh? I always knew something was up".

"Though it took that emo guy longer than I had thought to figure it out"Grimmjow said.

He noticed that Melony was oddly silent.

"Is something the matter?"Grimmjow said.

"Tell me the truth Grimmjow. Did you use to love Orhime-chan?"Melony said. A serious look appears on his girlfriends eyes.

Grimmjow knew he couldn't lie and nodded. "Then do you still?"she asked her voice in a whisper.

He shakes his blue head and ruffles her black hair. "Why are you saying this stuff now. You know the only one I'll ever look at is you".

Melony smirked "You better".

* * *

Shuuei leaned against the wall, he had switched a few moments ago. Gin came and took away Rangiku. The reikiyu guy came to dance with Vira so she wasn't on her own. He had looked and asked for Momo. But it seemed like she was busy. There going to do another switch soon.

"Alright! The second switch over!"the announcer said.

* * *

Oh..how can I tell him to switch now? How about if he gets mad? Ikkau seems to be happy with Misuzu maybe I shouldn't interrupt them. Though early on this morning, Ikkau promised me that he would always be by my side. Just cause there childhood friends doesn't mean there much more.

"Tell me Nana..are you happy right now?"Stark said.

"What do you mean by that?"Nanao said.

"Are you happier than you were before when you first joined the gotei 13?"Stark asked.

"Well I guess you can call it happy"Nanao said.

"Is it because of Madrame?"Stark said.

"Mmn. Before I use to be friends with just Rangiku-San and Isane. No one really cared about me, thinking that I was far too weak. They thought I only became fujiaticho because kyouruka taicho had a crush on me. At the time I ended up believing that. But when Ikkau joined the gotei 13, everything changed. I thought he was a foolish and reckless person. But that day we all started to hang out.. He made me feel wanted, he made me feel special. He made me feel much stronger than i actually was..he changed my world and showed me how to stand up for myself.

Even when I learned my zanpakatous name and could even so bankai. He would still protect me, when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He was always there..hehas never left me. Even though he doesn't show it. Ikkau really is just a big softie"Nanao said.

"I see then do you love him?"Stark said.

Nanao didn't know why, but she felt if she could tell Stark everything. She nodded.

"Then you'll need to know this. I love you as well. But if he's really what you want then I can't stop your happiness"Stark confessed.

Nanao was taken back by this. He loves me? All this time I've caused him pain.

He ruffles my black hair. "I'll be fine. I'm used to this by now. So nana go".

She didn't have time to respond to this as Stark twirled her towards Ikkau. Who immediately dropped misuzu and caught me.

"You.."Ikkau stammered.

"Take care of her"Stark said. Nanao watched as he went to the sides, Ikkau and her began to dance.

"So..he told you right?"Ikkau said. "His feelings for you"

"Yeah. I'm not surprised I think I knew him from somewhere in my previous life before. That's probably how we ended up being so close"Nanao said. Ikkau nodded.

"So I heard what you said. I helped you huh?"Ikkau said with a smile.

"Yeah. But don't flatter yourself too much Baka. Since I wouldn't of been able to do things if I didn't began to believe in myself"Nanao said.

"But who was the one who got you to believe in yourself?"Ikkau said with a smirk. Nanao was silence, she couldn't win with this one.

"Ha I knew it"Ikkau said.

"BAKA!"Nanao said slapping his head.

"Ouch..man nana, your punches are getting stronger"Ikkaau said.

"That was only a little ounce of my strength. Be glad"Nanao said, with a teasing smile.

She glanced over at Stark. I remember, your my best friend from the human world. No wonder your so over protective over me.

* * *

Momo had come back a little too late, it was already time for the 3rd switch over. Shuuei began to dance with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was cute I guess, but that was all he could say about the girl he was dancing with. There were no other emotions and both of them knew that.

"We should stop"Shuuei said.

"I know"Sakura said. Both of them stop dancing and go to the side. Where all the people who decided the person they got wasn't the right one for them. Shuuei saw that Kaeda, Toki, Vira and Reikiyu were there chatting amongst themselves.

"Kaeda!"Shuuei shouted. She turns around and we join them.

"So it's still Yumichika for you huh?"Shuuei said.

Kaeda nodded, he guessed Toki wanted Isane.

"Vira, you want Gin?"Shuuei said.

"Yeah, can't believe I fell for that sly fox bastard"Vira said. He knew Reikiyu loved Vira. But if the person didn't feel the other way, both of them had to go to the side.

"So both of you.."Kaeda said.

"I still love toushiro"Sakura admitted .

"I love Rangiku still"Shuuei said. Kaeda nodded understanding us.

She began to head over to the refill table, the others did too. So it left me and Sakura on our own.

"So it didn't work out huh?"Shuuei said.

"I think we knew from the start it wouldn't, your a great guy. Cute but that 's it"Sakura said.

"Same with you, your pretty and a great girl. But that's all I feel"Shuuei said.

Both of them staring at there first and maybe last love. "Guess we will never get over them huh?"

"yeah. Foolish to keep on loving someone who doesn't love you that way. But we can't seem to control them feelings"Sakura said.

"Though we will wish them happiness"Shuuei said. Sakura nodded in agreement.=

"Let's be foolish together"Shuuei said.

Sakura smiled at him. "At least I won't be alone then".

"Then let's.."Shuuei said bringing his hand up. Sakura did the same and shakes hands with him.

* * *

Momo had seen Sakura and Shuuei go to the side and was disappointed. She really wanted them happy.

"Momo.. "Toushiro said.

"I don't understand why they left. I was so sure they were getting along"Momo said.

"They were, but maybe they realised in there hearts that they could only ever love one person"Toushiro said.

Momo knew this, that Sakura still loved Toushiro. But she was ok with this, it would be selfish if she wouldn't let anyone love Toushiro.

Shuuei. It seems like you've decided to always love her. Then I'm sure he knows what he's doing.

"Say Shiro-chan..won't it hurt both of them? If they keep continuing to love people who are taken?"Momo asked.

"No actually it won't. I'm actually not sure, but they know what there doing. So we have to believe in them"Toushiro said.

"I guess your right"Momo said leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Karin had seen Izru dancing with Hotru and felt so much jealousy within had gotten over Toushiro and realised who had cared for her so much. Was Izru, but she found out that he had already started dating the kidou corps leader.

"Izru!"Karin shouted. Well more like Karin ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Karin?."Izru said.

"Please Izru.. I want you back, please I've gotten over my childish crush over Toushiro. I realised I love you"karin begged.

She thought Izru would say he still loved me and felt the same way. Karin thought he would push away that hotru girl. But to her shock he slapped her. "

"It's already too late Karin, meet my fiaance Hotru".

Fiaance?...

"Kurosaki Karin.. I suggest you really think things through. You had people who loved you, but you were selfish and only wanted one person. Toushiro knew this so he could never love you. Izru loved you despite him knowing your feelings for Toushiro. You were loved by a lot. But you never appreciated it, that's why your now left with nothing"Hotru said coldly before leaving, with Izru.

In the corner of the room. Karin cried and cried. Hotrus words were harsh but true. She had someone who loved her, but she wanted someone else.

* * *

GIGO watched soifon smiling at Urhara, dam it! How could she have chosen him

? Why him. Suddenly Yoruchi let go of his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Let's stop"Yoruchi said.

"Eh?.."GIGO said. Yoruchi motioned him towards the corner of the room and he followed her.

"I know that you love Soifon"Yoruchi said.

He turned bright red. "How?"

"Well because you kept on looking over there way. When we switched too you didn't want to let go of soifons hand"

GIGO nodded.

"I guess were in the same boat then.."Yoruchi began.

"You.."GIGO said.

"You see I love Kisuke just as much as you do Soifon"Yoruchi admitted.

I knew it.

"But for now there both happy, so I don't think we should ruin it for them"Yoruchi said.

"Tch..you women are always right"GIGO said.

* * *

Renji couldnt help but think Senna was hidding something from him. It was almost the last dance, yet he knew that she seemed to be getting weaker and so did her reiatsu. " One day ill vanish again" she told me the first time we had met. That was when i realised i really didnt want to see that happen to her. So i ended up loving her.

"Renji..."Senna said, her voice in a whispear.

"What is it?"Renji asked. Even though he already knew the answer.

"Arigatou for everything . Arigatou for loving me, you know something? Before i didnt think it was possible, that me a pile of nothing but memories would of ever be loved. Some one as weak as me"tears were falling from Sennas eyes and he bit his lip gripping on to her hand. "yet you still loved me Renji and I still want to live the rest of this life with you"Senna said.

"Me too"Renji said.

"...gomen."Senna said. Renji blinked his eyes and before he knew it Senna was gone. He fell on his knees and saw the scarf that Senna wore was on the ground. He picked it up. " We will meet again Senna".

* * *

Ichigo had seen all this, all that happened between there friends. As he danced with Rukia he couldn't believe everything that's happened. From there first meeting till now.

"Now it's time the last dance! Make sure you've chosen the right person"Kaeda said cheerfully The lights turned off, then multi coloured lights appeared on each of the couples. A pale grey colour one in us.

"You know Rukia..before I always thought this.. That I'm falling, watching you fade away. I want to take your hand but I can't. And I need you to stay there, because I can't bring you down with me. Not down here where the rain never stops.."Ichigo began.

"Ichigo.."Rukia stammered.

"But things are different now. Your snow stopped the rain. Your no longer fading.."Ichigo said.

"Since were you such a poet"Rukia said.

"Since now"Ichigo said.

"Baka.."Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled at her, no his smile wasn't just for her but for everyone else. "Who knew that all of this love that bloomed started out with msn conversations?"

The end

* * *

**Authors note:**

Thanks for the support up until now, I won't write the sequel till I've finished at least 3 of my other stories. Also review the ones you really like so i can countinue them


End file.
